Just Luck
by Lisa Prongs
Summary: Lily e James pertenciam à mundos diferentes, até o dia em que a mãe da garota casa com o pai do garoto e eles passam a viver na mesma casa. UA.  Melhora com o passar dos capítulos, prometo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – Aquele no qual Lily quase morre três vezes.**

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Tédio. É o que resume esses últimos meses da minha vida. Esse é o _sétimo_ sábado à noite consecutivo que eu passo em casa, em um MSN praticamente deserto, – já que todas as pessoas normais de 15 anos estão pela rua – com um vidro de Nutella em uma mão e o controle remoto da TV ao meu alcance, passando os canais. Pra completar minha felicidade, não tem nada de interessante passando.

- Gossip Girl! – finalmente achei alguma coisa boa.

- Esse episódio já passou quinze vezes. – disse Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, enquanto penteava os cabelos loiros e brilhantes. O pior de tudo era que ela tinha razão.

- Droga.

- Vai passar _mais um_ sábado à noite em casa, Lily? – ela perguntou, com um ar inconfundível de superioridade.

- Vou sim. E você, vai pra onde?

- O pessoal marcou no Taco Bell às 21h pra comer alguma coisa e depois tem festa na casa da Chelsea. Os pais dela foram passar o fim de semana na praia. Você não quer ir?

- Defina "o pessoal".

- Você sabe. As outras Líderes de Torcida e os meninos do time de futebol. – ah, claro. Nem sei porque ainda perco meu tempo tentando manter um diálogo com ela. A ambição da vida da minha irmã mais velha é me fazer entrar no time das Líderes de Torcida, como ela.

Até parece que vou vestir uma roupinha minúscula e sair pulando enquanto um bando de garotos sem cérebro corre atrás de uma bola. Até parece.

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro ver esse episódio pela décima quinta vez.

- Você quem sabe, então. Qual dos dois? – ela me perguntou, enquanto balançava dois brincos da Tiffany's na mão. Não vi diferença entre eles, mas apontei o da esquerda.

- Você tem bom gosto. – ela disse, enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto pra terminar de se arrumar. Mais ou menos quando a minha mãe descia.

- Uau. – a minha mãe estava linda.

- Vou sair, Lily. Não quero que você fique sozinha em casa.

- Vai para onde?

- Tenho um encontro com meu namorado. – ah, outra vez o namorado secreto. Diga se não é humilhante a sua própria mãe sair pra namorar sábado à noite enquanto você fica em casa.

Eles já devem estar juntos há quase um ano, mas minha mãe diz que temos que esperar a hora certa pra conhecê-lo. Ela acha que precisamos de uma figura paterna, por isso quer casar. Acontece que eu_não_preciso de uma figura paterna! Meu pai faleceu quando Petúnia e eu tínhamos oito e sete anos, respectivamente. Acidente de carro. Foi bem horrível, às vezes sinto muita falta dele, foi meu melhor amigo.

- Não quero que você fique sozinha em casa. – ela repetiu. – _Ele_ voltou a atacar.

- Mãe! Você prometeu que pararia com essa obsessão.

- Ok, desculpe. Mas você decide se vai para casa de uma das suas amigas ou vai sair com sua irmã.

- Não posso aparecer à porta dos outros sem ter sido convidada, como uma desabrigada!

- Então se arrume, você vai com sua irmã.

- Sem chance.

- Isso não foi um pedido, _mocinha._

- Ash, o maníaco não está mais atacando! – eu disse, me referindo ao maníaco que cortava as mulheres em pedaços e depois saia pelas ruas com as roupas delas.

Ela odeia quando a chamo de Ash. Tudo bem, porque odeio quando ela me chama de mocinha.

- Nunca se sabe, filha. Por favor, vá com sua irmã.

Suspirei.

- Ok, você venceu. – ela sorriu e em seguida um carro buzinou.

- Ele chegou! – ela disse, sorridente. – Petúnia, espere sua irmã, ela vai com você.

- Então se arruma logo, lesma! – ela gritou, do segundo andar.

- Tchau, mãe. – olhei pra fora, era uma BMW preta, nem dava pra ver quem tava dirigindo. Seja quem for, não é nada pobre. Arrastei-me escada a cima o mais lentamente que pude. Triste fim o meu.

**Marlene -****diz:  
><strong>Hey, Lils. Vai fazer o que hoje à noite? Nutella, sofá e Gossip Girl?

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Quem me dera! Estão me obrigando a ir ao Taco Bell com a Petúnia! E com o time de futebol e todas aquelas líderes de torcida! Você sabe o quanto vou sobrar lá. Por favor, vai comigo? Eu vou te buscar aí.

**Marlene -****diz:  
><strong>Quem tá lhe obrigando? Não vai me dizer que a tia Ashley tá com medo do maníaco de novo?

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Isso ai.

**Marlene -****diz:  
><strong>Não creio!

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Pois é! Mas até que não vai ser tão ruim se ficarmos longe das líderes de torcida. Você vai comigo, não vai?

**Marlene -****diz:  
><strong>O que eu não faço por você, ein?

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Obrigadaaaa, Lene. Por isso que te amo!  
><strong><br>Marlene - diz:  
><strong>Eu sei, eu sei.. também te amo. Agora vá se arrumar, ou Petúnia vai matar você.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Bem lembrado. Vejo você em uma hora. Pena que a Katie tá de babá da Little Lucy hoje.

**Marlene - diz:  
><strong>Eu, decididamente, não queria ter uma irmã de três anos. Pobre Katie.

Nem tudo está perdido, então. Não vou sobrar tanto, já que a Lene vai estar comigo. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Iremos até o Taco Bell, sentaremos longe dos amigos da minha irmã, comeremos em paz e depois daremos um jeito de voltar pra nossas respectivas casas. Nem sonhando que vou pra uma festa na casa de Chelsea Humfrey.

A questão com ela é clássica. Fomos melhores amigas até os nove anos. Ela vinha pra minha casa todas as tardes e nós brincávamos durante horas de barbie. E então, simplesmente, ela decidiu que eu era infantil demais pra andar com ela. Depois disso, ela vinha para cá todos os dias para pintar as unhas, aprender a se maquiar e falar sobre os meninos mais bonitos da escola com a Petúnia.

Até o dia em que eu grudei chiclete nos cabelos perfeitos dela e nós viramos inimigas mortais. Eu _juro_que foi sem querer. Aos dez anos eu era uma garota quase inocente.

- Cuida, Lily! – gritava Petúnia, pela quinta vez.

- Eunãoconsigoarranjarumaroupa! – falei rápido, sabendo que me arrependeria profundamente disso em poucos segundos.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Ela ama escolher as minhas roupas, já que tem esperanças em me fazer entrar para seu círculo de amizades. Não que ela goste de mim assim. Ela só não quer ter uma irmã perdedora. Foi o que ela me disse, quando perguntei.

- Vá em frente. – já que não consegui achar uma roupa mesmo, vamos ver o resultado disso.

- Você veste isso aqui. – ela me entregou uma mini-saia preta, uma blusinha cor-de-rosa, uma jaqueta e uma bolsa cor-de-rosa. Peças que eu nem sabia que viviam em meu humilde armário. Tudo bem, poderia ser pior. Fiz menção de pegar o All Star depois que me vesti.

- Nem pensar. É suicídio social.

- É só um tênis.

- Você vai usar esse salto aqui. – ela apontou pra uma sandália preta, com um salto fino, que pertence a ela. Infelizmente, calçamos o mesmo número.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo me equilibrar por muito tempo em cima de um salto, Petúnia!

- Aprenda! E rápido, que eu vou maquiar você.

Normalmente eu não teria deixado Petúnia me arrumar, como se eu fosse uma boneca. Mas bem, eu vou sair com ela e os amigos dela. A situação já é incomum. Então, meia hora depois, eu estava pronta. E devo dizer que o resultado foi bom. Meu cabelo ruivo, geralmente rebelde e apontando pra todas as direções estava alinhado, macio e cheiroso. Eu estou me sentindo bonita! E não pode ser pior do que passar mais um sábado à noite em casa.

- E pare de tropeçar nesse salto!

Eu acho.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

- Estamos saindo, Katie. Não esqueça que a Lucy tem de estar na cama às dez, no máximo. E se ela acordar no meio da noite, você esquenta o leite que fizemos.

- Eu sei. Não é a primeira vez que fico em casa cuidando da Little. – e isso é revoltante! Eu, uma garota de 15 anos, presa em casa mais um sábado à noite enquanto meus pais saem para se divertir!

Pelo menos o meu trabalho é remunerado.

- Não chame sua irmã de Little.

- Boa festa pra vocês. - disse. E depois eles foram. Agora somos só eu e você, Little Lucy.

- Hey, Little Lucy. O que você está fazendo?

- Vendo TV. – ela respondeu. Minha irmãzinha é muito fofa. Parece muito comigo quando tinha essa idade. Loirinha dos olhos claros, e relativamente calma. Na maioria das vezes.

- Você tem mais uma hora, sabe? Já são 21h! – eu disse, enquanto ligava meu notebook. Era mais seguro mantê-la a vista. Nunca se sabe.

- Eu gosto dessa parte. Faz silêncio, por favor?

- Ui. Desculpa! – levei bronca de alguém que ainda usa fraldas. Legal, né?

Enquanto o MSN abria, olhei pra TV. Bob Esponja cantava algo sobre ser um Amendobobo, no auge de sua felicidade. E a Little dançava. Marcante.

**Marlene - diz:  
><strong>Katie!

**Katie - diz:**  
>Lene! Vai sair hoje?<p>

**Marlene - diz:**  
>Taco Bell com a Lily. Outra neurose da tia Ash. Estamos indo com o pessoal da Petúnia.<p>

**Katie - diz:**  
>Wow. Boa sorte! Vão precisar..<p>

**Marlene - diz:**  
>Valeu. E você? Que tal a vida de babá?<p>

**Katie - diz:**  
>Entediante. Queria ir ao Taco Bell com vocês.<p>

**Marlene - diz:**  
>Vai ser a maior chatice sem você, fato!<p>

**Katie - diz:**  
>acho bom que seja mesmo, ein.. hahah<p>

**Marlene - diz:**  
>pode deixar haha.. ah, Petúnia e Lily chegaram. Te ligo amanhã pra contar detalhes.<p>

**Marlene - parece estar offline.**

Depois disso, levei minha irmã pra cama, mesmo com alguns protestos. Contei uma história e em poucos minutos ela dormia, pro meu alívio. Nesse meio tempo, percebi que alguém me chamou no MSN. Estranho. Quem poderia ser?

**Remus Lupin** - **diz:  
><strong>Ei, Kenzie.

Meu coração acelerou. Que diabos era aquilo? Remus Lupin _nunca_ fala comigo. Nem por MSN, nem na escola. Ele é super amigo da Lily, mas às vezes nem com ela fala. Claro, ele faz parte do time de futebol da escola, só namora garotas lindas, é um dos populares. Enquanto nós.. bem, não somos exatamente populares.

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>oi :)

**Remus Lupin - diz:  
><strong>Vai ficar em casa, Kenzie? Não quer ir ao Taco Bell conosco?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Hã... obrigada pela oferta, mas hoje realmente não posso.

**Remus Lupin - diz:  
><strong>Por que? Vai sair com o namorado?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Na verdade estou cuidando da minha irmã mais nova.. meus pais sairam.

**Remus Lupin - diz:  
><strong>Ah, que pena. Te vejo por ai, então.

**Katie**- **diz:  
><strong>Claro.

Como se algum dia ele fosse falar comigo outra vez. Acho que bateu a cabeça, coitado. Melhor ignorar. Caras como ele não se interessam por garotas como eu. Eles só gostam das que não tem cérebro.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Às 21:20 estávamos em frente ao Taco Bell, que estava lotado. Petúnia sorriu e disse: "excelente". Não era excelente. Nada que Petúnia pudesse julgar como excelente era confiável. Eu olhei pra Lily. Ela me olhou ao mesmo tempo. Respiramos e nos dirigimos lentamente ao Fast Food. Não tinha outro jeito.

- Cuidem, lesmas. – chamou Petúnia, antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Foi quando eu o vi. Não, ele não podia estar ali. Entrei em choque.

- Lily... – falei, com uma nota de pânico inconfundível na voz.

- Calma, Lene. Eu vi.

- Aqui, não! Diz que é mentira!

- Marlene, você não pode evitá-lo. Vocês estudam na mesma escola.

Nem me lembre! Ali, a menos de 50 metros de distância estava meu calcanhar de Aquiles. Eu sou uma pessoa muito forte. Mesmo. Menos quando o assunto é Sirius Black. Incrível como eu sempre acabo pagando um mico maravilhoso quando ele está por perto.

Uma vez ele sorriu _pra mim_. Eu virei meu copo de suco de laranja na minha própria blusa. Em seguida, ele riu _de mim_. Sem contar aquela vez que ele perguntou pra mim que horas eram e eu disse que o corte novo do cabelo dele o deixava ainda mais gostoso. Micos, micos e mais micos! Mas hoje, ele não vai me hipnotizar. Não vai! Não vou deixar.

- Vamos, Marlene. Você consegue.

- Está tudo bem. Está tuuuudo bem. Eu consigo.

- Para de repetir isso, Lene. Vamos entrar, estou faminta. – dizendo isso, Lily me empurrou. E eu entrei. Foi um efeito legal. Muito legal. Sabe quando tudo está agitado e barulhento e quando você entra todo mundo se cala e vira pra você?

Isso acontece com as Líderes de Torcida todos os dias, as divindades da escola, mas nunca acontece comigo. Ou com a Katie. Ou com a Lily. Mas está acontecendo. Todos os olhares se voltaram pra nós. Talvez porque estamos arrumadas. Talvez porque nos maquiamos, coisa que nunca faço pela manhã.

Ele olhou para mim, mas o ignorei. Petúnia sorriu, triunfante. Indiquei a mesa à esquerda com a cabeça. Lily concordou. As pessoas já desviaram os olhares.

- Marlene, como voltaremos pra casa?

- Do jeito que viemos.

- Não. Petúnia vai pra festa na casa da Chelsea.

- O que você acha de irmos pra essa festa?

- Na casa da Chelsea? Nunca!

- Ah, qual é, Lils.

- Depois discutimos isso. Peça um cheesburger vegetariano e suco de laranja pra mim enquanto vou ao banheiro? Valeu.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu da mesa. Sabe, a Lily e a Katie são vegetarianas. Eu bem que tentei, mas no terceiro dia de abstinência carnívora, desisti. Isso é difícil! Espera aí. Tem alguém vindo ocupar o lugar vago da Lily? Meu Deus, _tem alguém vindo ocupar o lugar vago da Lily!_

- Hey, Kim. – Kim? Sirius Black chega pra falar comigo do nada e me chama de Kim? Meu nome é Marlene!

Acho que a minha indignação ficou explícita no meu rosto, porque ele completou:

- McKinnon. Você entendeu.

Aaaah! Um apelido. Que bonitinho! Quer casar comigo?

- Oi, Sirius.

- Vai à festa hoje?

- Não.

- Por que não? – ele me encarou, com a sobrancelha direita erguida. Em seguida sentou, finalmente, no lugar da Lily.

- Festa na casa da capitã das Líderes de Torcida, junto com os bêbados, os drogados, as biscates e os jogadores? Prefiro ir pra casa, ver a reprise de Friends, obrigada.

- Qual é? Essas pessoas são legais.

- Ah, claro que são.

- Não gosto da sua ironia, sabe? – ele disse, risonho. Rimos juntos.

- _Um dia ainda vou apertar sua bunda_ - OOOOPS. Escapou!

- Perdão?

- Imagino se você morasse com a Raimunda. – foi a primeira (e idiota) coisa que veio à minha cabeça.

- Quem é Raimunda?

- Er... a empregada que trabalhou lá em casa. Ela... ela é da Espanha e era muito irônica. – Eu sempre acabo falando alguma besteira quando tô perto dele. Droga!

- Hum... sei... – ele disse, tentando ficar sério. - Mas você pode apertá-la, se quiser, sabe?

Merda! Ele ouviu, então! Sair correndo, implorar perdão ou se fingir de inocente?

- Apertar a Raimunda? – terceira opção.

- Vão querer alguma coisa? – salva pelo garçom! Então, seu garçom, muito obrigada! Quer casar comigo?

- Sim, eu.. Eu quero um cheesburger vegetariano e um normal. E dois sucos... de laranja. – eu disse, absolutamente vermelha, enquanto Sirius continuava rindo da minha cara.

- Só isso?

- Sim.

- Onde estávamos?

- Sirius. Por que você está sendo tão legal comigo? Eu não imaginei que você soubesse da minha existência...

- Porque você está muito bonita hoje. – ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Obrigada.

- Hey, agora preciso ir. – ele disse, olhando pra porta. Era Remus, seguido de duas Líderes de Torcida cujos nomes desconheço.

- Foi um prazer falar com você, Kim.

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele saiu. E caminhou até uma das garotas que estava parada à porta, beijando-a em seguida de uma maneira nada discreta!

_Vadia!_

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Maldito salto. Eu simplesmente não consigo dar mais de três passos sem tropeçar. Demorei dois minutos inteiros para chegar ao banheiro, porque não queria tropeçar na frente da escola inteira. Mas agora estou aqui, voltando pra mesa e... PARA TUDO! O que seria isso? Oh, meu Deus! O que Sirius Black faz sentado à minha mesa, rindo com Marlene McKinnon? Ela deve ser uma gelatina agora! Ele tá falando alguma coisa indecente. Ela tá toda vermelha! Ah, o garçom! Será que é seguro voltar?

Mal decidi que era seguro voltar, quando o inevitável aconteceu: tropecei no salto.

Três segundos para toda a lanchonete estar rindo de mim. Dois segundos para pagar um mico maravilhoso na frente da metade da escola. Um segundo. A morte se aproxima.

- Ai... – eu cai em cima de alguém. Eu matei alguém, meu Deus! - Desculpe! – eu disse, levantando.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – uma voz grave, maravilhosamente quente me perguntou.

Se eu levantar a cabeça, vou constatar que atropelei... James Potter?

- Tudo sim, desculpe mais uma vez. Você está bem?

- Claro que sim. Eu só fui atropelado por uma ruiva baixinha, o que tem demais nisso? – ele perguntou, rindo. Senhor, que vergonha - Ei, brincadeira. A propósito, James Potter.

Como se eu já não soubesse. Eu quero dizer alguma coisa, mas nesse momento isso é impossível. Sirius levantou-se da mesa e beijou uma das Líderes de Torcida que chegou com Remus.

E a Lene precisa de mim, eu acho, já que ela tem uma obsessão pelo Sr. Black.

- Eu tenho que ir. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Ele riu.

James se dirigiu à mesa exatamente ao centro do Fast Food, onde as "pessoas legais" da escola sempre ficam, em qualquer lugar que seja. Voltei para minha cadeira – agora vazia. Ainda estou surpresa. Foi tudo muito rápido, porém ainda me sinto lúcida o suficiente pra perceber que botaram carne no meu hambúrguer vegetariano e para perguntar o que Sirius Black fazia conversando animadamente com a Lene.

- Eu estou bem. Juro. Só estou um pouco surpresa porque ele veio falar comigo do nada, mas não estou chateada. Ele troca de namorada a cada semana. Além disso, eu nem gosto dele. E não se preocupe, eu não deixei que o tio levasse o seu hambúrguer, ele podia cuspir, ou sei lá.

- Eu não perguntei nada... – Marlene tem o dom de saber o que se passa pela minha mente.

Mas isso deve ser porque somos amigas desde que deixei de ser amiga da Chelsea, aos nove anos de idade. Marlene e Katie são amigas desde os cinco anos.

- Mas você ia perguntar. Eu vi que você caiu do salto, haha. Tá tudo bem?

- Tá, tá tudo bem sim. Sabe, eu atropelei James Potter. Ele se apresentou pra mim pela quinta vez, desde o Jardim de Infância.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAH. É sério que ele se apresentou _outra vez?_

- Sério. Do que adianta ser assim tão sexy e não ter nada na cabeça?

- Não adianta nada, mesmo, Lil. Mas espere, o nosso Danny Jones ainda vai chegar.

- Dougie Poynter.

- Danny Jones.

- Dougie Poynter. Dougie Poynter. Dougie Poynter.

- Danny Jones. Danny Jones e Danny Jones! Não discuta comigo, Evans.

- Calada, McKinnon. Temos que descobrir como vamos voltar pra casa.

- Rouba a chave do carro da Petúnia.

- Ainda não podemos dirigir, Lene!

- E daí? Nem ela pode, mas todo mundo dirige.

- Se nós formos presas, a culpa é toda sua.

- Vamos correr o risco. - respondeu, com um sorriso torto.

- Eu volto em um minuto.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

- CUIDADO! CUIDADO, TEM UM CARRO NA SUA FRENTE! SINAL VERMELHO, SINAL VERMELHO! SINAL VERMELHO É PRA PARAR NÃO É PRA ACELERAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

- PARA DE GRITAR, LILY! TÁ ME DESCONCENTRANDO!

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE SABIA DIRIGIR, PORRA! PRA ESQUERDA, ENTRA NESSA RUA!

- EU AINDA TÔ APRENDENDO! !

- NÓS VAMOS MORRER!

- Lily...

- EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! AAAAH!

- Lily...

- SOCORRO!

- Lily, nós já chegamos, idiota!

- Chegamos? Estamos vivas? Estamos vivas?

- Vivas. Ainda bem que não houve pânico... – eu disse. Ela olhou da minha maquiagem absolutamente borrada pro cabelo antes impecável e agora absolutamente rebelde dela, e...

- Afinal, Marlene, onde nós estamos? - perguntou, quando finalmente recuperamos o fôlego.

- Na casa da Katie, óbvio. É a casa mais perto do Taco Bell e mais um minuto dentro daquele carro...

- Você nos mataria. Entendi.

**xxx**

- Eu não acredito! Vocês poderiam realmente ter morrido! Petúnia vai contar tudo pra sua mãe, Lily.

- Eu sei. Viemos pedir ajuda, eu tenho que estar em casa em meia hora, no máximo.

- Por que vocês não dormem aqui? Tudo ficaria mais fácil.

- Ótima ideia. Ainda bem que o carro da Petúnia sabe voar até em casa muito bem sozinho, obrigada.

- Não gosto da sua ironia, Marlene.

- Segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje...

- Quem foi a primeira?

- Sirius Black.

- O quê? Sério? Me conta!

- Outra hora. Temos que descobrir como levar esse carro de volta pro Taco Bell sem que a Petúnia perceba que ele sumiu ou inventar uma desculpa pra que ele esteja em casa. Não tem ninguém lá que seja amigável o suficiente pra nos fazer um favor?

- Remus! – disseram Lily e Katie ao mesmo tempo.

- Remus Lupin?

- É claro! Quem mais? Ele é meu amigo e vai ter que me ajudar.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

_- Alô?_

- Remus?

_- Lily?_

- Remus, quanto tempo!

_- Lily, eu falei com você há trinta minutos._

- Eu sei, mas estou com saudades de você.

_- E eu conheço você. O que você quer?_

- Nossa, também não precisa tratar mal desse jeito.

_- Eu gosto muito de você, mas se você não tem nada melhor pra dizer eu estou desligando porque tô dirigindo._

- Não! Pelo amor de Deus, Remus. Você tem que me ajudar!

_- E o que eu ganharia com isso?_

- Minha eterna gratidão.

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fala logo._

- Tem alguém de carona com você aí?

_- Tem... o James e o Sirius._

- Ótimo! Venham pra cá, imediatamente. Casa de Katherine Mackenzie, sabe onde fica?

_- Sei, nós estamos bem perto, chegando na casa da Chelsea..._

- Sabia que podia contar com você. E não demora, é questão de vida ou morte! Tchau.

_- Lily, espera..._

- Deu certo?

- Sim! Ele disse que está aqui bem perto. Esqueci que você morava perto da Chelsea.

- E como ele estava perto! Olhem pra fora. – Marlene disse, três minutos depois. Katie levou as mãos à boca. Parado em uma BMW preta estavam Remus, James Potter e Sirius Black. Por que não lembrei de me arrumar melhor? Meu cabelo está super bagunçado, graças a Marlene e sua experiência como motorista. A maquiagem da Lene borrou toda e a Katie está usando o pijama azul do Barney que eu dei pra ela no Natal.

- Lily, tá tudo bem? Eu fiquei preocupado.

- Remus, rápido! Você tem que levar a Marlene em casa e em seguida me levar em casa e depois tem que chegar até a festa da Chelsea e dizer pra Petúnia que eu voltei com você porque estava passando mal e só você viu. E diga que ela esqueceu a chave do carro comigo! Tudo isso em... 15 minutos.

- Ah, claro. Já tinha me esquecido que nas horas vagas eu sou o homem-aranha e... tudo bem, Kenzie? – ele interrompeu a fala, ao reparar nas meninas pela primeira vez. Katie se assustou e ficou toda vermelha. James e Sirius que bebiam uma cerveja dentro do carro resolveram sair também.

- Tu-tudo bem, sim. E com você?

- Nós ouvimos a conversa de vocês e acho que podemos ajudar. – disse Sirius. - Remus, você fica aqui com a Katie. Eu e o Sirius levaremos as belas damas em casa no carro roubado delas...

- É o carro da minha irmã! – eu disse, indignada. E não foi exatamente roubo, foi? Quando ela usou minha bolsa sem pedir ela disse que tudo que é meu, é dela. Logo, o contrário também é válido. Acho. - ...e voltamos em um minuto. Nos encontramos aqui e vamos juntos pra festa. Nos espere.

- Certo. – todos nós concordamos.

- Olha, muito obrigada por nos ajudar... – começou Marlene, enquanto James dava partida no carro.

- Não tem de que, Kim.

- ...e se tiver alguma coisa que pudermos fazer por vocês, nos avise.

- Até consigo pensar em algumas coisas, mas não tenho muita certeza se você gostaria de ouvir.

- Você tem namorada, Black! – eu não consegui me conter. Sempre tão galinha.

- Não, não tenho.

- Então quem era aquela guria que você estava agarrando, ainda há pouco? – Lene perguntou.

- Ah, aquilo? Aquilo não foi nada. Não sou como o Jay aqui que gosta de se amarrar.

- Cala a boca, idiota.

- Eu estou mentindo? Se você não gostasse, não teria pedido a Chelsea em namoro.

Não sei como nem quando, só sei que assim que ouvi essa frase, o Halls de Morango na minha boca resolveu que seria divertido me fazer ficar sem respirar. E eu tossia, tossia, tossia, e o idiota continuava preso na minha garganta. E Marlene batia na minha costa, James olhava meio preocupado e Sirius se matava de rir. Eu to morrendo!

Marlene bateu na minha costa com tanta força que o Halls assassino desceu. Eu preciso de água. Lágrimas involuntárias escorriam pelos meus olhos. Meu rosto estava mais vermelho que meu cabelo. Eu não tô me sentindo bem.

Chelsea e James? A capitã das Líderes de Torcida e o capitão do time de futebol. Isso foi tão O Diário da Princesa.

- Está entregue, Kim.

- Muito obrigado. Lily, eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte, vai dar tudo certo. Te ligo amanhã. Boa noite, gente.

- Boa noite. – respondemos juntos. E agora eu estou sozinha em um carro com James Potter e Sirius Black.

- O que vocês aprontaram, Evans? – Sirius Black dirigiu a palavra a mim pela primeira vez em... 8 anos? 9? Nem sei.

- Espero que nada que vá me fud... PUTA QUE PARIU, ME FODI.

James se assustou com meu grito e freou o carro bruscamente. Quando o carro parou pude ver direitinho que os votos de Marlene não se concretizariam. Parada à frente da minha casa, estava a minha mãe – chorando e repetindo coisas que deviam ser 'o maníaco, eu avisei a ela' enquanto um homem alto, forte, coroa – porém gostoso – a abraçava pelos ombros.

Ao seu lado estava Petúnia, ligando pra todos os números da agenda telefônica – que não é pequena – dela, o corpo de bombeiros, a polícia, alguns vizinhos curiosos e ainda algumas pessoas que passavam e resolveram parar pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo. E todas, todas as cabeças se viraram pra mim quando eu desci do carro.

- Pai? – James perguntou. E agora eu realmente não estou entendendo mais nada. Seja lá o que for, não parece que está tudo bem. Alguma coisa me diz que eu me dei muito, muito mal.

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II - Aquele no qual Katie revela-se uma mente loira assassina e perversa**

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

- E então... você não quer entrar? – só pra constar, nos últimos 30 minutos Lily e Marlene apareceram aqui com um carro roubado, e na falta de um motorista melhor chamaram o Remus, que trouxe Sirius e James, e eles estão acobertando as loucuras das duas. E eu estou tecnicamente sozinha em casa com o Remus.

- Ah, claro... Bela casa.

- Obrigada.

- E belo... pijama do Barney? – ai, que vergonha!

- Er... a Lily me deu de Natal.

- Entendo. E então... cadê a sua irmã?

- Ela tá dormindo lá em cima.

- Então ela realmente existe!

- Claro que sim. Por que não existiria?

- Não sei, pensei que você tivesse inventando qualquer desculpa para não sair comigo.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntei.

- Por que você não faria?

- Porque você é gos... _cof, cof_ super legal!

- Entendo. - ele disse, sorrindo - Você realmente não quer ir à festa comigo? Fica a duas ruas daqui.

- Não, obrigada. Mesmo que não tivesse que cuidar da Little, não pisaria em um lugar daquele...

- Uma festa pode ser bem interessante, depende somente de quem estiver lá.

- Espero que você se divirta, então, Remus. Todas as pessoas que deveriam estar na festa, estarão.

- Talvez eu tenha cansado dessas pessoas.

- Você? Impossível.

- Nem tudo nas nossas vidas é perfeito como você imagina, Kenzie.

Eu ia dizer uma coisa linda. Ia falar sobre as humilhações que nós, não-populares, passamos. Sobre como meu armário é em baixo e eu tenho que me ajoelhar pra pegar meus livros, além de que quando James, o Sirius ou mais alguém do time estão se agarrando com as biscates, eu tenho que esperar eles terminarem de se amassarem encostados no meu armário!

Ou sobre como às vezes outras meninas são indicadas pra Rainha do Baile de Primavera, mas as pessoas sempre votam na Chelsea, por ela ser mais rica, mais bonita e mais popular.

Talvez se ele soubesse o que é nunca ter um namorado, não ganhar um carro aos 16 ou ganhar uma medalhinha da escola por ter vencido o prêmio de melhor desenhista jovem do estado, enquanto as Líderes de Torcida recebem uma cerimônia completa, com direito a lágrimas, troféus e placas por terem tirado o segundo lugar no campeonato estadual, não diria aquilo.

Meu discurso já estava pronto na minha cabeça, mas fui totalmente interrompida por meus pais (!) que resolveram aparecer, três horas antes do combinado.

- Katherine! Você está bem? Ficamos tão preocupados.

- Achamos que você tivesse sido atacada também!

- E então... acharam a Lily? Ela está viva? Está bem? Querida, sentimos muito...

- Ashley está inconsolável.

O que diabos eles estão falando ao mesmo tempo? Lily está viva? Claro que ela está viva!

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Ashley nos ligou chorando. Ela disse que a Lily foi vítima do Maníaco. Petúnia disse que o carro sumiu, e quando ela percebeu ligou imediatamente pra mãe. Aparentemente, ela não havia percebido que a irmã também tinha sumido.

- Mãe, a Lily tá bem, ok? Ela passou aqui ainda há pouco e agora deve estar em casa.

- Sério? Graças a Deus.

- E você é...? – perguntou meu pai, já vermelho. Ciumento.

- Oh, desculpem. Sou Remus Lupin, prazer em conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Mackenzie. – meu pai apertou a mão dele, ainda desconfiado, enquanto minha mãe abriu um sorriso enorme. Além de bonito, inteligente, gostoso e bem vestido, ele é educado e os trata por Sr. e Sra. Mackenzie, não tio e tia.

Acho que ela vai explodir de felicidade. Ou decepção quando descobrir que ele não é meu namorado.

- E então, Sr. Lupin, o que faz aqui às uma da manhã?

- Na verdade, estava indo pra uma reunião na casa dos Humfrey, e como fica a duas ruas daqui, pensei em convidar a Katherine. Mas ela disse que estava cuidando da irmã menor, então estendemos a conversa um pouco. Desculpem, estou me retirando. Tenham uma boa noite.

- Não, você espera! Katherine estava super ansiosa para essa reunião! Sentimos muito em ter que deixá-la aqui, mas já que tivemos que voltar mais cedo, cuidamos da Lucy. Filha, vá se arrumar. – minha mãe me disse, me empurrando escada à cima.

Como assim eles sentiam muito em ter que me deixar cuidando da Little? Eles disseram que eu tenho que ser menos egoísta e passar a pensar nos menores, que precisam de mim! Como assim eu estava super ansiosa para essa reunião? Mãe, onde fica o 'mentir é feio'? Como assim, reunião? Pessoas se drogam, bebem, fumam, dançam e se reproduzem em reuniões?

Sabendo de tudo isso, ela realmente é minha mãe? Se eu não me engano, ela está me jogando pra cima do Remus. E ele percebeu, mas é educado demais pra demonstrar, então tudo que faz é rir discretamente com o canto dos lábios.

Ele não pode saber o quanto fica lindo assim.

- Parece que o destino conspira a nosso favor. – disse, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a festa, já que o carro do James foi levado pelo proprietário. Eita.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Minha mãe veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou. Opa, melhor assim. Depois começou a me dar murros nos braços. Ai!

- Mãe! Para!

- Você me fez pensar... eu achei que... maníaco... morta... você... castigo... sem sair de casa... um mês. – ela dizia, enquanto me dava tapas no braço e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Medo.

- Mãe, ouça, eu posso explicar. Vamos entrar.

- Ashley, está tudo bem agora?

- Está sim, Jason, muito obrigado pela ajuda.

- James, vamos. – ele chamou James. Espera um minuto. O que diabos ele faz aqui?

- O que o Sr. Potter faz aqui, mãe?

- A pergunta não é essa, Lily Evans. - disse, parecendo ainda mais nervosa. - A pergunta é para onde você foi quando sumiu com o carro da Petúnia?

- Fui pra casa da Katie – respondi enquanto entrávamos em casa –, não teria feito nada disso se não tivesse sido obrigada a sair com Petúnia. Aquele é o mundo dela, não o meu.

- Pois muito bem... pois muito bem... se você gosta de ficar em casa é onde vai ficar. Sem sair de casa até eu decidir o que fazer com você. E sem discutir! – acrescentou, quando eu abri a boca pra argumentar. Castigo? Isso não é justo!

- Mas mãe, eu...

- Para o seu quarto, Lily. Agora.

Subi as escadas pisando duro e bati a porta do meu quarto com toda força. Merda! Ainda quero saber de onde a minha mãe conhece o pai do James. Se meu pai tivesse aqui não permitiria que eu ficasse presa no quarto até minha mãe decidir o que fazer comigo.

Pensando bem... até que não é ruim. Eu tenho toda a coleção de Meg Cabot aqui, meu iPod, meu computador, meu celular, minha TV e meu amado pote de Nutella. Dá para sobreviver muito bem, obrigada.

Tomei um banho quente para relaxar, vesti meu pijama de vaquinhas, pus o iPod no ouvido e deitei na cama, afim de pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Adormeci pouco tempo depois.

**xxx**

Oito da manhã de domingo. Por que o despertador tá tocando?

Tomei banho, domei a fera que chamo de cabelo, pus um short jeans e uma blusa larga e confortável – lembrança de Sydney, Australia – que a Lene trouxe pra mim quando voltou de lá; escovei os dentes e desci pra tomar café.

Estranhamente, minha mãe e Petúnia estavam sentadas à mesa, tomando café, esperando por mim.

- Bom dia. – ninguém respondeu. Educação mandou lembranças.

- Lily, sente-se...

- É o que estou fazendo, não precisa me dar ordens.

- ...e não me interrompa. Isso é muito sério.

- Ainda não entendo porque não podemos ter essa conversa durante o almoço. Hoje é domingo. Acordar cedo demais faz mal pra pele e...

- Agora não, Petúnia! Como eu ia dizendo, andei conversando com a minha psicóloga e...

- Você não vai seguir os conselhos daquela louca outra vez, vai? Ela é... desculpe. – completei, percebendo o olhar assassino da minha mãe sobre mim, ao ser interrompida outra vez. – Prossiga.

- Andei conversando com a minha psicóloga e ela acha que a raiz de todos os nossos problemas está no grande trauma que vocês passaram ainda na infância.

- O que? Mãe, se a senhora está falando do cachorro que eu sempre quis e você nunca me deu... – começou Petúnia.

- Ela tá falando do papai, retardada! – eu disse, revirando os olhos pra lerdeza da minha irmã.

- Ah, sim... isso. – não era um dos assuntos preferidos dela. Nem meu, pra ser sincera.

- Continuando. Ela sempre diz que o fato de vocês terem crescido sem uma presença paterna ia afetar o comportamento de vocês, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e vocês poderiam acabar caladas demais, extravagantes demais ou rebelde demais.

Ia abrir a boca pra protestar, mas ela me calou com um aceno de cabeça. Prossiga, então, madame.

- Então eu liguei para ela agora e ela confirmou essa teoria. Então eu tomei uma decisão que já devia ter sido tomada há muito, muito tempo.

- Você vai cortar o cabelo? Eu sempre achei que você deveria mudar o corte. Se quiser um conselho, mude a cor também. Esse loiro do seu cabelo me enjoa e parece muito com o meu e...

- Cala a boca, Petúnia! – dissemos eu e mamãe ao mesmo tempo.

- Credo, gente, também não precisa apelar pra grosseria.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo. Já venho pensando sobre isso há algum tempo e acho que esta é a decisão correta...

Nossa, que drama, mãe.

- Eu vou casar.

UM MINUTO DE SILÊNCIO. Hoje é Primeiro de Abril e ninguém me contou? Tá bom, mãe. A boca da Petúnia já abriu e eu já estou piscando sem parar. Já pode rir da nossa cara e gritar: primeiro de abril.

Acho que ela não vai fazer isso.

Então é sério? Quer dizer: vão ter cuecas pela casa! E provavelmente um homem barrigudo que aos domingos vai sentar em frente à TV da sala, pôr os pés sobre a mesa de centro, e pedir cerveja gelada, enquanto vibra a vitória do time dele de futebol ou xinga todas as palavras feias do mundo, caso este esteja perdendo.

- Mas mãe, a senhora não pode fazer isso conosco!

- É claro que posso, Lily. Isso é exclusivamente pro bem de vocês.

- Se fosse, nós teríamos pedido, acredite. – disse Petúnia.

- Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com você.

- É lindo ver vocês duas lutando juntas por alguma coisa, como eu sempre sonhei. Mas infelizmente pra vocês, minha decisão já está tomada.

- Vamos votar!

- Isso aqui não é uma democracia direta, Lily. Nós vivemos na Inglaterra.

- O que é um absurdo!

- Viu? Rebeldia! É o que estou dizendo. Vocês precisam de um novo pai.

- Não vou chamar nenhum homem de papai! – Petúnia falou.

- E saber se posicionar e expressar a opinião não é rebeldia, é ser um jovem consciente, não só mais um alienado, que não sabe nem quem é Bush e só se importa com o que vai passar na MTV ou sair na capa da Teen People semana que vem. Se a senhora prefere ter uma filha alienada – na verdade já tem uma – do que uma com visão política, me avise.

- Hey, eu não sou alienada! Bush é a Sophia Bush, e ela esteve na capa da Teen People quando se separou do marido. O casamento dela só durou quatro meses. Mas isso já deixou de ser assunto há meses. Sophia Bush é tão last summer, baby. Depois eu é que sou a alienada.

Oh... meu... Deus! Inacreditável. Eu estava falando do ex presidente dos Estados Unidos e ela vem falar de Sophia Bush? Eu nem sei o que essa mulher faz da vida.

Petúnia quebrou todos os recordes de estupidez e burrice do mundo. E eu que achei que nada seria pior do que ela me perguntar como se escreve 'laranja'.

- A questão não é a sua visão política, Lily Evans. Muito menos o que é ou não considerado Last Summer, Petúnia Evans. A questão é que nos mudaremos para lá no fim de semana e em seguida teremos uma pequena cerimônia civil de casamento.

- Como assim: nós nos mudaremos?

- Isso mesmo. Decidimos assim. A casa dele é maior e muito mais confortável. Ele insistiu.

Agora ela foi longe demais.

- Mãe, eu posso aceitar todas as suas loucuras. Posso aceitar o seu casamento relâmpago, posso aceitar o fato de não conhecer o famoso noivo, posso aceitar você decidir o que fazer com nossas vidas... posso aceitar tudo isso. Mas largar meu quarto e a casa onde moramos desde que nasci é pedir demais. As lembranças do meu pai estão todas aqui, nessas paredes, na casa na árvore que ele construiu, na cozinha que pintamos juntos. Mãe, por favor, você não pode... – o resto da frase não consegui concluir ou iria chorar.

- Lil... Por favor, me ouça. Eu sei... foi muito difícil. É muito difícil pra todas nós. Mas a lembrança de seu pai vai continuar nos nossos corações pra sempre. Não são paredes, não são casas na árvore. O que realmente importa é o amor que ele sentiu e sente por nós, e vice versa. Eu realmente não tomaria uma decisão se não fosse pro bem de vocês. Toda mãe pensa antes no filho que em si própria. Por favor, eu preciso que vocês duas confiem em mim, jamais faria nada pra vê-las sofrer.

...

- Bem... onde é a casa dele? Não me mudo de jeito nenhum pra um bairro pobre. – Petúnia falou.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Ele mora em Notting Hill.

- O bairro da Katie?

- O bairro da Chelsea? – perguntamos eu e Petúnia ao mesmo tempo. Depois de Knightsbridge, Nothing Hill é o lugar mais caro de Londres. O lugar ideal pra se viver. Cheio de famílias perfeitinhas que passam o fim de semana em Paris e vizinhos que não se conhecem.

- Sim. E ele tem uma Mercedes, uma TV muito maior que a nossa, casa na praia...

- Quando podemos nos mudar? – perguntou Petúnia, já com os olhos brilhando. Tinha que ser. Mamãe riu.

- Logo, logo.

Não sei porque, mas essa história não tá me cheirando muito bem.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

_Whooooa... I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

Por que diabos meu celular tá tocando as… onze horas da madrugada?

Lily chamando. Eu tenho mesmo que acordar?

_If you could then you know you would cause God it just feels so…_

- Alô?

_- Marlene! Deu tudo errado. Oi, acordei você? Não importa. Quando eu cheguei em casa tinha polícia, bombeiro, vizinhos, pai de James Potter, Petúnia e minha mãe me esperando._

Hã? Pai de James Potter? Bombeiros? Polícia? Ainda estou tentando absorver tantas informações, mas ela não para de falar!

_- E então, minha mãe disse que falou com a psicóloga outra vez..._

Katie chamando.

- Lils, é a Katie na linha.

_- Ótimo, põe ela na conferência._

- Espera... Oi, Katie.

**- E ai, como foi ontem?**

- Lils na linha também.

**- Hey, Lils. Conte os detalhes.**

_- O resumo maior é que deu tudo errado, e a minha mãe acha que é tudo culpa de eu ter crescido sem um pai. Só sei que agora ela decidiu casar! Casar esta semana. E eu mudo no sábado que vem pra Notting Hill. Pra esse inferninho cor-de-rosa e..._

**- Hey! Eu moro em Notting Hill. Não é tão ruim assim. Nós vamos ser vizinhas!**

- Como assim: a tia Ashley vai casar? Com quem? Conta tudo, amiga.

_- Pior que não sei quem é ele. Eu vou mudar da minha casa._

- Vamos, Lils. Pode não ser tão ruim. Ele provavelmente é rico e vai querer agradar vocês de todas as formas. E vai que ele tem uma ex-esposa e um filho gatinho e mais velho que você, que vá visitá-lo nos fins de semana? Já pensou que perfeito?

_- Pensando por esse lado..._

**- Tive uma ideia melhor. Lily, iremos pra sua casa no fim da tarde e vamos convencer a tia Ashley a deixar você sair conosco. Vamos ao shopping devorar um hamburgão e depois comer morango com chocolate, o que acha?**

_- Que se ela deixasse, seria perfeito! Marlene?_

- Ótima ideia. Então, nos encontramos ai em algumas horas, vou tomar banho.

_- Tchauzinho!_

Eba, vamos sair hoje! Provavelmente pro Whitley's, fica em Notting Hill e é realmente o ideal pra passear domingo à tarde com as amigas. Acho que seria melhor se eu tomasse um banho, trocasse de roupa e descesse pro almoço de família dominical.

- MARLENE! MARLENE! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

- O que foi, Brittany?

- Eles vêm tocar aqui! Outra vez! – ela falava, enquanto dava pulinhos de excitação.

- Eles quem, criatura?

- Paramore!

- É, eu tô sabendo. Mas já fui ao show passado, você presenciou o esforço que fiz pra convencer nossa mãe. Duvido muito que ela deixe que eu vá outra vez.

- Mas você _tem_ que ir. Eu tinha esperanças que dessa vez você pudesse me levar. Você sabe, eu _preciso_ ver o Zac. – sim, a minha irmã de 9 anos tem uma super paixão obsessiva-compulsiva pelo baterista da banda. - Por favor? – ela completou, fazendo uma carinha de pidona irresistível. Odeio quando ela faz isso, não consigo negar nada!

- Por favor? Por favor, por favor, por favor? Por favorzinho?

- Tudo bem, Brittany. Vou tentar convencer mamãe.

- Oba! – ela exclamou, batendo palmas.

- Agora vá, preciso me arrumar pro almoço.

Hoje é a primeira vez que meu irmão mais velho vem passar o dia em casa desde que foi pra faculdade de Oxford, na última primavera. Ele tem 18 anos, o que o faz três anos mais velho que eu. Eric McKinnon. E ele tem uma namorada. Rachel. Uma vadia, diga-se de passagem. Jamais gostei dela. Ela não é a garota certa pro meu irmão. Modéstia parte, ele é lindo. Irritantemente perfeito. Principalmente agora que ele não mora mais aqui e eu tenho que cuidar da Brittany e da Julie sozinha.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta básica, já pensando no shopping que iria em seguida, e sai do meu quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que Eric chegava... acompanhado da Rachel.

- Eric! – corri em direção a ele e o abracei apertado. - Que saudades!

- Marlene! Como você está? Saudades de você, chatona. E vocês, Brittany, Julie? Não vem falar comigo? – ele perguntou, enquanto se ajoelhava e recebia um abraço apertado das duas. – Como estão as mulheres da minha vida?

- Tristes. Você não vem aqui há três meses! Sabe, nós sentimos saudades. – disse Julie, minha irmã de sete anos.

- Eu também sinto, Julie. Mas a faculdade ocupa todo meu tempo e...

- Tempo pra encontrar a bruxa você tem. – disse Brittany. Nós, decididamente, não gostamos dela. Da Rachel, não da Brittany. Nem mamãe gosta dela, embora tente fingir o contrário. Ela é tipo uma Petúnia Evans da vida, só que de 19 anos.

- Pestinhas... – ela disse, rindo amarelo, quando todas as cabeças se voltaram automaticamente pra ela.

- Vamos, Rachel. Sente-se aqui. – ele indicou o lugar ao lado direito dele para ela sentar-se à mesa.

- E então, filho. Conte-nos sobre Oxford... - meu pai começou, sorridente.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

- Vai sair, Katie?

- Vou pra casa da Lily, posso?

- Pode, mas toma cuidado.

- Pode deixar, pai. Não vou demorar.

Pra chegar na casa da Lily eu posso usar dois caminhos: o primeiro, bem maior e mais perigoso ou o segundo, menor, mais calmo e que inclui passar pela casa da Chelsea, que é onde eu estou agora.

É, a festa foi boa. Já são quatro da tarde e ainda têm três carros parados à porta. Incluindo o carro do James. Será que mesmo depois da confusão ontem à noite na casa da Lily ele ainda voltou pra festa?

- Não enrole, James! Eu quero saber por que você não veio à minha festa ontem! – opa, são gritos. E de uma voz bem aguda, irritante e conhecida. Provavelmente eles estão na área da piscina, porque consigo ouvir com clareza cada palavra desse diálogo interessantíssimo.

- Já disse! Fui ajudar o Remus.

- É, mas o Remus apareceu aqui ontem, acompanhado com aquela garota Mackenzie. E dançou a noite inteira com ela, nem olhou pra Susan.

- A Susan é irritante. Sinceramente, o Remus tá muito melhor com a Katie do que com a sua amiga.

- Desde quando você tem intimidade pra chamá-la de Katie? Se eu souber que você ao menos fala com alguma amiguinha daquela Evans ruiva nojenta você está morto! E não fale mal da minha amiga!

- Pare de me dar ordens, garota! Eu falo com quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com o Remus. Eu quero saber onde VOCÊ estava. E por que você e o Sirius não vieram, uma vez que saíram do Taco Bell dizendo que nos encontraríamos aqui. – ela gritava cada vez mais alto, a situação chegava a ser engraçada.

- Eu não vou mais repetir. Fui ajudar o Remus e acabei encontrando meu pai nesse mesmo lugar, que pediu que eu voltasse pra casa com ele. Sirius tá passando o fim de semana na minha casa e voltou comigo. Saímos do Taco Bell, ajudamos o Remus e fomos pra casa. Essa é a verdade, se você não quer acreditar o problema é seu.

- Então por que você não me ligou? Ajudando o Remus com o que, afinal? – meu Deus, que garota irritante.

- Não é de seu interesse. – ele disse, friamente. Ui.

- Olha, não quero mais brigar com você. – ela disse, controlando a voz. – Você é meu namorado há uma semana, não seria certo brigar por isso. Eu te amo, você sabe.

- Claro que sei. – Ai, que fora. Ele não disse que a amava de volta. Hahahahaha. - Vamos sair pra onde agora?

Não pude ouvir o resto da conversa porque Lily ligou, reclamando de meu atraso.

- Você demorou! - reclamou outra vez, quando cheguei. A ruiva detestava atrasos.

- Oi, Lene! Oi, Lily!

- Hey, Katie.

- E então, a tia Ashley deixou?

- Sim, você sabe como ela ama a Marlene. – a Lily disse.

- Não é verdade...

- Ah, nem vem, Lene. Isso fica claro! Mas então, se ela deixou, vamos que horas?

- Em um minuto. Antes você precisa saber quem tá na cidade...

- Quem?

- Eric! – disseram juntas, o que foi desnecessário.

Ano passado eu _achei_ que talvez - muito talvez - eu estive gostando dele. Então, em um lindo dia, estávamos conversando na sala da casa da Lene enquanto a mesma estava no banho, os pais dela estavam trabalhando e as duas irmãs menores estavam na escola, e nos beijamos. Mas foi só. E nunca mais aconteceu nada entre nós.

Depois disso ele arranjou a tal da Rachel e eu fui me desinteressando aos poucos... já nem lembro mais dessa história direito. Katie e Eric, muito last summer.

- E daí?

- Não vai querer falar com ele? Cumprimentar? Perguntar sobre Oxford?

- Não, você mesma poderia me responder isso se eu estivesse interessada, não acha?

- Marlene, não é certo jogar a Katie para o Eric outra vez só porque você não gosta da Rachel. - Lily disse, quando Marlene voltou a argumentar.

- E não gosto mesmo! Garota irritante. Ela não é...

- A pessoa certa pra ele! – dissemos eu e Lily ao mesmo tempo. - Você sempre fala isso.

- Ciumenta!

- Não tenho culpa se ele não arranja nenhuma namorada decente.

- Vocês tão falando de quem? Sirius Black? James Potter? Sabiam que o Potter tá namorando a minha melhor amiga, a Chelsea? Sabe, eu acho que eles combinam muito bem. Ela é apaixonada por ele desde o jardim-de-infância! E ontem eu vi Sirius Black beijando a Sarah Taylor, uma Líder de Torcida que nunca conversei muito, mas ele garante que aquilo não foi nada. Agora o maior fora de todos foi o da Susan. Ela tinha marcado de ir à festa com o Remus e ele dançou a noite inteira com... VOCÊ! - Petúnia adentrou o quarto, falando sem parar.

- O quê?

- Todos estão comentando! E é sobre você! "Quem seria a garota misteriosa que Remus Lupin levou à festa de Chelsea Humfrey, abandonando a garota popular que ele havia combinado de encontrar antes?" É você, Katherine Mackenzie! – ela falava, com brilho nos olhos agora, como se tivesse descoberto um graande segredo. Que seria meu nome.

- Sou eu?

- É você? – Lils e Lene perguntaram juntas.

- É, acho que sou..

- Mas é claro que é você! Cuidado, ein. Elas querem se vingar.

- Agora já estou até com medo. O que elas pretendem fazer? Algum tipo de humilhação pública que envolva tinta verde e cabelo?

- Não! Já fizeram isso outro dia com uma menina que ficou com o Sirius por mais de um mês. Terão que pensar em outros meios de vingança.

- Afinal, Petúnia, o que você faz aqui? - Lily a interrompeu.

- Mamãe disse que vocês vão para o shopping também, então vim oferecer carona.

Olhei pra Marlene, que olhou pra Lily, que me olhou. Nossas bocas meio que se abriram ao mesmo tempo. Ela tava sendo meio... humana. Que coisa mais estranha.

- Er... obrigada, mas acho que preferimos ir andando. – Marlene disse.

- É, eu tenho que emagrecer. Meus pais querem viajar para a Itália no verão. Não dá para ficar gorda e não poder comer todas aquelas massas, sabe?

- Que seja, então. Tchau.

- Tchau. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela anda tão estranha... – disse Lily. - Acho que o namorado tá fazendo bem pra ela.

- Ou ela arranjou um amante.

- Que seja. Se quisermos chegar antes que escureça, devemos ir logo.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

- Finalmente, o shopping! O que faremos primeiro? - seus olhos brilhavam de excitação enquanto adentrávamos aquele lugar feito pra torrar mesadas.

- Morango com chocolate! – eu sugeri.

- E depois babar na vitrine da Prada. Um dia ainda terei meu próprio armário de sapatos! – continuou Katie.

- Eu vou querer tomar sorvete no McDonald's depois. – eu disse.

- Se der tempo, podemos ver Across The Universe de novo? – Katie perguntou.

- Ah não! Ah não, ah não, ah não.

- Ah, qual é, Lene. Esse filme é perfeito. Trilha sonora exclusiva dos Beatles.

- Não, não, aqui não! – ela dizia, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos na cabeça.

- Marlene?

Olhei pra frente. Não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra. Ali estavam eles: Remus Lupin, James Potter, Chelsea Humfrey e... Sirius Black. Merda. Londres é tão pequena assim?

- Ok, fingimos que não vimos e passamos direto.

- Não vai funcionar... – Katherine Mackenzie, sempre tão otimista.

- Isso não foi um pedido. – Ui. Ordens McKinnon. Para sua própria segurança, nunca desobedeça uma dessas.

Concentramo-nos em olhar pras vitrines da esquerda e andamos decididamente, rezando para que não nos notassem de onde estavam.

- Haha, deu certo! – comemorava Marlene, com uma dancinha meio... estranha.

- O que deu certo? – pude ouvir, ou melhor, _sentir_, uma voz bem quente no meu ouvido.

Como reflexo, virei automaticamente. Só pra constatar que estava agora a poucos centímetro de distância de James Potter. Isso provoca, garoto.

- Nada. Nós só estávamos... estávamos... – me enrolei com as palavras, mas consegui o mais difícil: dar um passo pra trás.

- Fugindo de nós? – o resto da gangue apareceu. Chelsea vai me matar com os olhos a qualquer segundo. Eu posso sentir.

- Hey, Lils! – disse Remus, enquanto nos abraçávamos. – Hey, Marlene. Tudo bom, Katie? – ele riu e a beijou no rosto. Ela corou.

- Oi, gente. Tudo bem sim, e com vocês?

- Melhor agora. – respondeu Sirius, sedutoramente, encarando Marlene de uma forma nada discreta. Coitada. Ela não vai resistir sem falar alguma besteira por muito mais tempo. – E então, o que fazem por aqui?

- Nada demais. Hã... nos vemos por aí. – eu disse.

- Pra que a pressa, Ruivinha? – James me perguntou, daquela forma sensual que me enlouquecia.

- Ela deve estar indo encontrar o namorado. Algum nerd espinhento, talvez um cego... ou quem sabe algum idiota dos dentes tortos. Ah, quase esqueci! Nem um aborto da natureza quer você. Sai daqui, Bob Esponja ruivo. Não vê que tá incomodando?

- Querida - disse, com sarcasmo na voz. Briguinhas com a Chelsea são comuns há muito tempo..

- A conversa é entre A – apontei para mim – e C – apontei para James. - B – apontei para ela – está fora. E se tem alguém que não consegue ver alguma coisa, esse alguém é você. Será muito difícil perceber que a conversa não chegou no curral? Vacas não estão inclusas! Mas não se preocupe, se um dia eu precisar de alguma, pode deixar que te ligo.

- WTF? – ouvi Sirius perguntar pra James antes de mandar um tchauzinho pra Chelsea e sair de forma decidida, sem olhar pra trás.

**xxx**

- Aquela cachorra, cachorra, cachorra. Que vontade de matar aquela biscate!

- Calma, Lily. Ela faz isso só pra provocar, só porque tem um namoro perfeito...

- Na verdade, não é tão perfeito assim, Lene. Hoje, quando eu estava vindo pra cá, tive que passar pela casa da Chelsea e ouvi uma discussão dos dois. Aparentemente, ela não ficou muito feliz com a ausência dele na festa de ontem. E ele não mentiu, mas também não acrescentou seu nome na história, Lils.

- Sério?

- Aham. E querem saber o que mais? Ela disse que o amava e ele não disse que a amava de volta.

- Bem feito!

- OMG! – gritou Marlene do nada. - Ali. Venham cá, olhem quem tá passando.

- Meu Deus! Isso é... Petúnia? – perguntou Katie. Claro que é, quem mais seria?

Petúnia Evans, minha _querida_ irmãzinha beijando um cara _muito_ gato. E esse cara, decididamente, não é o namorado dela.

- Tira uma foto. Se ela voltar a ser má com você outra vez, e eu tenho certeza que ela voltará, use a foto!

- Meu Deus, Katie, você se revelou uma mente loira assassina e perversa!

Ela riu de forma maléfica, arrancando risadas.

- Mas voltando... até ontem James Potter, Sirius Black e o resto da gangue, excluindo o Remus, não sabiam quem nós éramos. E agora eles vieram falar conosco. Será que vão nos cumprimentar na escola?

- Não acho difícil. Você ouviu a Petúnia, Marlene. Todos estão falando sobre a Katie.

- Por motivo nenhum, se querem saber minha opinião. Nós chegamos, ele pegou uma bebida pra mim, nós dançamos a noite toda e depois voltei pra casa.

- Só isso, Mackenzie? Ainda acho que você está escondendo alguma coisa de nós... – todas as vezes que mente, Katie fica com o rosto vermelho. Exatamente como agora.

- É a mais pura verdade.

- Ainda vamos descobrir a verdade. Aguarde. – Marlene disse, incorporando o espírito de um detetive. - Mas e você, Lily? Sua mãe vai realmente casar e vocês vão mudar de casa?

- E não vai demorar. – comentei, infeliz.

- Ah, não fica assim. Pelo lado bom, você vai nos ver todos os dias.

- Eu já vejo vocês todos os dias!

- Ah é.

- A Katie tá certa. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é o seu padrasto ser feio e você ter que encarar ele todos os dias.

- Qual o preconceito, Marlene? Os feios também vivem, sabe? Olhe pra você, vivendo há 15 anos, dia após dia e... não me bate, isso dói!

- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

- Só vocês, mesmo. Vamos voltar pra casa, que amanhã é dia... – eu disse.

- De comprar móveis nas casas Bahia? – Marlene engraçada.

- Eu estava falando sobre a escola, mas se você prefere... Andem logo, suas lerdas.

Apesar do rumo desconhecido que a minha vida estava tomando, eu sabia que ali poderia encontrar o apoio necessário pra sempre seguir em frente.

Porque tem coisas que o dinheiro não compra. Pra todas as outras, existe Mastecard. Haha. Brincadeira.

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Aquele em que Marlene trabalha o seu auto-controle**

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Não há nada que eu odeie mais do que acordar às sete da manhã e ficar na escola até as 15h. Um completo exagero e desperdício do meu precioso tempo que poderia – e deveria – estar sendo utilizado para coisas mais interessantes.

Primeiro, o meu pai vem me acordar, pontualmente às sete:

_- Marlene? Acorde, filha. Bom dia!_

Depois, Brittany sempre faz questão de vir procurar alguma coisa no meu quarto:

_- Você viu meu relógio, Lene? Aquele da Betty Boop. Não consigo achar em lugar nenhum!_

Então minha mãe vem anunciar as horas e falar sobre o quanto estou atrasada:

- _Sete e quarenta e cinco, Marlene. Sua aula é as oito, você está atrasada!_

E finalmente, Julie vem tirar uma dúvida de última hora:

_- Você poderia me dizer como fazer essa questão da minha atividade de Matemática?_

Some tudo isso e o resultado chame de primeira hora do dia. Agora você, com certeza, vai entender porque sempre chego com um péssimo humor na escola.

- Bom dia, Lene!

- Hey, Lils.

- Anime-se! Suas irmonstrinhas já estão na escola e vão permanecer lá até o fim do dia! Seus pais só voltam pela noite e Eric só no próximo feriado.

Não posso deixar de mencionar que Eric ficava criticando as roupas que eu usava para ir pra escola. Dizia que eram curtas demais. Maravilha.

- Esquece isso. Petúnia continua tratando você bem?

- Sim, e é isso que me assusta. Hoje ela não saiu com o carro mais cedo e me deixou vir pra escola a pé. Ela me esperou e viemos juntas!

- Super estranho.

- O que é tão estranho assim?

- Bom dia, Katie!

- Bom dia, garotas. Droga, o sinal. Vocês tem aula de que, agora?

- Cálculo Avançado. – Lily respondeu.

- Química. – respondi.

- Francês. Após o almoço teremos Literatura juntas, nos vemos em breve. – disse Katie.

- É, eu tenho que ir. Meu parceiro no laboratório de Química está me esperando. Quem é mesmo? Ah, lembrei, Katie. Um tal de Remus Lupin, conhece? – perguntei irônica.

- Conheço.

- E você tem uma certa história pra nos contar. – Lily a lembrou.

- E eu tenho que ir agora, beijos. – dizendo isso, a loirinha afastou-se com passos apressados.

- Ela está escondendo alguma coisa de nós.

- Definitivamente, Lils. Mas descobriremos depois, eu tenho que ir. Até o intervalo.

Quando cheguei ao laboratório de Química, o professor ainda não havia chegado e a turma estava dispersa. Remus estava sentado no nosso lugar de sempre e conversava animadamente com Sirius, que ocupava meu lugar.

- Bom dia. – eu disse.

- Bom dia, Kim. – Sirius respondeu.

- 'Dia, Lene. – disse Remus, sorrindo. Viram? Eu nem tive nenhum ataque de nervosismo ao vê-lo. O Sirius, não o Remus.

- Kim, você poderia me explicar o que diabos teve entre a Evans e a Chelsea ontem? Não entendi nada.

- Elas se odeiam. Desde sempre.

- Percebi...

Quando o professor entrou na sala exigindo que tomássemos nossos lugares, pedi:

- Com licença, Black. Tire sua bunda do meu lugar.

- Já disse que você pode apertá-la quando quiser. – ele disse, soltando uma risada safada.

- Cala a boca. Sempre a mesma piada idiota. - disse, tentando ignorar o rubor que cobriu meu rosto.

- McKinnon e Black, querem fazer silêncio e permitir que eu comece minha aula?

- Sim, senhor, desculpe. – eu disse, enquanto lançava um olhar assassino pra Sirius e recebia tal olhar da população feminina da sala. Essa segunda-feira vai ser longa.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Se tem uma coisa na aula de Francês que eu não gosto é o fato de ter que ficar sozinha. Lily está na aula de Cálculo Avançado e Marlene na aula de Química, junto com Sirius e Remus.

Eu costumo sentar ao lado do Frank Longbottom e de sua namorada, Alice, que formam um dos poucos casais decentes dessa escola – estão juntos há dois anos – e que me adotaram durantes as aulas de Francês. Mas ainda não os vi hoje.

Aliás, hoje tudo está estranho. Pra começar, assim que entrei na escola podia ouvir pessoas falando entre si. Sobre mim. Depois, quando eu estava procurando as meninas pela escola, as cabeças me acompanhavam onde quer que eu fosse. Alguns diziam "Oi, Katie" pelos corredores. Até quem eu nunca vi ou aqueles que geralmente fazem cara de nojo quando eu passo.

E quando entrei na sala de Francês notei algumas pessoas esticando seus pescoços para olharem para mim melhor antes de voltarem a fofocar... sobre mim! Katherine Mackenzie, residente do lado impopular da escola.

- Senta aqui, Katie! - uma garota que não conheço sugeriu.

- Ela vai sentar aqui. - Frank disse, com simpatia, indicando um lugar ao seu lado. Sorri aliviada para ele e Alice.

Certo. Por que diabos todo mundo ta agindo assim comigo? Não tem explicação. A menos que... a menos que... ah, não!

Todo mundo viu ou ficou sabendo que cheguei com Remus e saí com ele da festa de Chelsea Humfrey sábado passado. Eu sei o que as pessoas estão pensando. Ah, eu sei, sim. E isso, definitivamente, não é legal.

Não aconteceu muita coisa nessa festa. Alô, Albert Einstein High School. Será que poderiam parar de relevar minha existência? Descobri que até gosto do anonimato escolar.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

- Está atrasada, Lily.

- Desculpe, professora. Posso entrar?

Ela acenou positivamente, no que sorri e entrei na sala-de-aula. Era sempre meio constrangedor. Eu sou muito boa em Cálculo, por isso as minhas aulas de Álgebra I e II são na turma avançada, junto com as pessoas do último ano e alguns nerds do segundo. Mas eu, decididamente, sou a mais nova.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo... – a professora retomou a aula, mas foi interrompida outra vez...

...por ele. O que _ele_ta fazendo aqui? Bem, ele não é do último ano, é só um ano mais velho que eu, e pelo o que sei, não é inteligente o suficiente pra estar em alguma turma avançada.

- Potter? O que faz aqui?

- Desculpe interrompê-la, é que fui transferido para esse aula. Posso entrar?

- Certo. Claro. Encontre um lugar.

A questão é que o único lugar vago é do meu lado. Não vou conseguir me concentrar se ele... é, ele sentou do meu lado. Ele olhou pra mim. Ele cumprimentou a menina sentada atrás de mim. Ele começou a anotar a aula.

Ele voltou a me ignorar? Hmmm.. tá certo. Morra, James Potter.

**xxx**

- E então, quando o sinal bateu, ele simplesmente foi embora e nem olhou em sua direção?

- Exatamente.

- E eu que pensei que ele não fosse obedecer a namorada... – disse Katie.

- É bem aí que você se engana. Olha ali!

Olhei na direção em que Lene havia nos apontado. Chelsea estava sentada à mesa no centro do refeitório, como sempre, rodeada de Líderes de Torcida e James estava na fila, pegando o almoço dos dois.

- Desisto. Eles são todos iguais.

- Nem sei por que alimentamos a falsa esperança de que ele fosse falar conosco na frente de todos. Simplesmente não há mobilidade social nessa porcaria. Mas quer saber? Quem se importa?

- Concordo. Quem precisa deles pra viver? Vamos achar quem realmente nos mereça... se a Katie não ficar com todos antes. Você tem atraído tantos olhares hoje, não acha? - Marlene perguntou, marota.

- Acho que todos estão curiosos pra saber o que aconteceu na festa da Chelsea... – ela disse, devagar. - ...pois quem esteve lá já inventou diversas versões.

- E você quer nos conceder a honra de saber o que realmente aconteceu? – Marlene usou um tom de voz indignado, mas não me convenceu. Sempre foi péssima atriz.

- Bem... meus pais chegaram mais cedo porque acharam que você havia sido vítima do Maníaco. Meu pai deu um ataque quando me viu conversando com ele. Minha mãe me obrigou a ir a festa. E então nós fomos caminhando. Chegamos lá poucos minutos depois e a Chelsea foi logo empurrando a tal da Susan pra cima dele... e então ele disse: "desculpe, já estou acompanhado" - pausa para um sorriso enorme e nossos atos empolgados/gritinhos histéricos.

- Depois disso ele me convidou pra dançar e dançamos juntos todas as músicas, a festa inteira. E então estávamos dançando uma bem rápida quando uma lenta começou a tocar. Então ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu fiquei nervosa, mas feliz. Remus Lupin e eu estávamos quase nos beijando! E então meu celular vibrou no meu bolso...

- AAAAAAAAAH!

- Ação e reação. Eu dei um pulinho com o susto, e sem querer bati com força o meu cotovelo no nariz dele. Que começou a sangrar.

- Que fora!

- Péssimo, Katie.

- É, eu sei. Daí eu atendi o celular , ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazer o sangue no nariz dele parar. Era meu pai mandando que eu voltasse, pois já eram quatro da manhã. Eu concordei, mas antes fui com ele até o quarto da Chelsea fazer alguma coisa para que parasse de sangrar. E mais uma vez, todos nos viram subindo as escadas juntos. Levei 30 minutos pra achar a caixa de primeiros-socorros e fazer algum curativo decente, e em seguida descemos e fomos pra casa. E só, juro. E daí o povo pensa que fizemos... outra coisa.

- Aaah! Tá explicado, Katie.

- Você é muito desastrada! E seu pai tem um timing perfeito.

- E nesse quarto não rolou nenhum beijinho? – eu disse.

- Lily! Não liga, Katie, ela tá no cio.

- V.T.N.C, sua F.D.P.

- Eu não, V.S.F

- Crianças, parem de se xingar pelas iniciais. Pensei que isso tivesse acabado na 5ª série.

- Pensei que ter 15 anos significasse juventude, bom humor e não velhice, loirinha chata!

- Apoiada, apoiada!

E caímos na gargalhada.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

A aula de Literatura é sempre mais divertida que as outras. É a aula que mais reúne alunos de todos os anos juntos. Das pessoas que reconheço, há Remus Lupin, James Potter e Sirius Black, que empatam com Josh Ryan e Lucas Smith na luta pela afeição feminina. Em volta deles, há um pequeno fã clube de biscates, mas nada assim tão assustador. Perto de James e cercada por outras duas amigas líderes de torcidas, Chelsea se acomoda sempre parecendo entediada. No fundo da sala, sentam-se alguns amigos nossos, John, Daniel e Matt.

As líderes de torcida e os cinco meninos do time de futebol sempre sentam juntos no meio da sala. Por isso a minha surpresa ao ver Remus sentado ao lado da Katie na cadeira exatamente atrás da minha.

Olhei pra Lily sentada à minha esquerda, mas ela estava ocupada rindo e tentando fazer com que Matt, parasse com o ataque de cócegas. Matt é muito bonito. Ele tem uma grande queda por Lily desde que tínhamos uns onze anos, mas ela só consegue vê-lo como um irmão.

Daí olhei para James. Ele tentava conversar algo aparentemente sério com Sirius Black, mas era constantemente interrompido pela namorada curiosa. Enquanto isso, Sirius tentava ouvir o que James tinha a dizer e descobria que Marlene McKinnon é seu verdadeiro amor.

Mentira. Quem dera.

Mas foi engraçado como James desistiu de conversar com Sirius para dar atenção à namorada - bem quando Sirius levantou os olhos e, ao me ver olhando para ele, me mandou um beijo. Me fazendo corar outra vez.

Droga. Aquilo não podia ser saudável.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Quase enfartei quando notei que ele estava sentado ao meu lado, ao invés de no meio da sala com seus amigos, como sempre faz. Mais uma vez, percebi o quanto ele ficava bonito quando sorria pra mim.

- Oi, de novo, Katie.

- Oi!

- E então... – ele parece meio nervoso. - Não sei bem como fazer isso, então vou ser direto – ele parecia realmente constrangido, mal conseguia me encarar.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu... queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo no sábado a noite.

- Como um... encontro?

- Só se você quiser. - sorri com sua resposta.

- Um encontro com você sábado a noite parece bom. Você pode me pegar às nove, já sabe o endereço. – ele sorriu.

- Então está marcado. – sorri outra vez.

**M**: _qual o babado?_

**K**: _ele me chamou pra sair sábado. EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO!_

**M**:_AAAAAAAAAH! Que lindo! Ai, amiga, vou ficar torcendo litros por você. Uma de nós vai desencalhar!_

**K**: _morra._

**L**: _chegou quem faltava. Oi :D_

**M**: "_a conversa nunca fica entre A e C, porque B_sempre_tem que se meter." HAHAHAHA_

**L**: _idiota  
><em>**  
>K<strong>: _crianças, vamos prestar atenção à aula, que tal?_

**M**: _how about NO?  
><em>**  
>L<strong>:_how about NO?__+1  
><em>**  
>M<strong>: _Lils, A KATIE TEM UM ENCONTRO!_

**L**: _verdade? MELDELS, com quem? Com o Remus? Quando? Por que ninguém me disse nada? Já sabe o que vestir? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**K**: _sim, com o Remus. Sábado. Estou te dizendo agora. Ainda não. Posso assistir a aula agora?_

É bom demais irritar essas duas.

**M**: _não, até você nos contar cada palavra do que ele disse._

**L**: _apoiada! Apoiada! Eita, eita, vai ter sexo..._

**K**: _a pervertida do grupo é você, Lily. Eu só tenho 15 anos, sou uma criança inocente. E é só um encontro! Se acalmem vocês duas, que fogo horrível vocês tem. Eu conto tudo quando a aula acabar, felizes? Ótimo, agora vamos prestar atenção à aula._

Nota Mental: quando o Remus me beijar, _se_ ele me beijar, lembrar de não contar pra essas duas na escola, ou elas vão me perturbar o dia inteiro e não vão me deixar estudar.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Só deixei a Katie ir pra casa depois que ela repetiu três vezes o diálogo dela com o Remus. Os dois são muito fofos juntos!

- Lily, o jantar está na mesa. – a voz da minha mãe gritou do primeiro andar.

Petúnia já estava sentada à mesa quando desci. Elas estavam com a mesma expressão séria de ontem no café da manhã. Maravilha, mais uma conversa chata sobre o tal casamento relâmpago com o noivo desconhecido.

- E então? Fale logo, mãe.

- Bem, é sobre o meu casamento. – Petúnia suspirou de forma cansada. – Acredito que temos bastante coisa acumulada, eu quero que vocês separem o que vocês precisam do que vocês vão deixar pra trás, não dá pra levar tudo, e comecem a arrumar suas coisas. Estamos partindo no sábado.

Eu poderia chorar, espernear, argumentar, mas eu sabia que simplesmente seria inútil. Minha mãe sofreu muito ao ficar viúva e agora estava encontrando uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz. Será que valia a pena me esforçar tanto contra a felicidade dela?

- Sim, mamãe.

Cinco horas depois já tinha encaixotado metade das minhas coisas e ainda tinha uma pilha enorme para ser analisada. Mudança cansa. Desisti e fui matar tempo na internet.

**Katie**- **diz:  
><strong>Tá fazendo o que?

**Lily** - **diz:  
><strong>Comecei minha mudança. Você não vai conseguir acreditar na quantidade de coisas que eu tenho! Cinco horas tentando arrumar tudo e ainda não foi suficiente!

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Quer ajuda?

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Hum, seria uma boa ideia, mas você tem que estudar, cuidar da Little Lucy, sair com o Remus... não precisa, amiga, brigada :)

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Ignoro. Sexta depois da aula estarei aí na sua casa.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Você tem certeza? Sério, não precisa se não puder.

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Absoluta. E no fim das contas, vai ser como uma troca de favores. Sábado você e a Lene tem que vir aqui me ajudar com a roupa, cabelo, maquiagem e tal...  
><strong><br>Lily - diz:  
><strong>Yayy, você tem um encontro! E com o Remus! Você gosta dele, não é?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Não tenho certeza, Lils. Mas acho que sim.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Que lindo, que lindo, que lindo!

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Hahahahaha, exagerada! Espera, Lene tá ligando.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Mande um beijo!

Entrei no Facebook, nenhum recado novo importante. Mas havia um profile interessante para ver.

_James Potter, masculino, em um relacionamento sério com Chelsea Humfrey._

Uau. E somente uma foto no álbum: uma deles dois, tirada há pouco tempo, com legenda: "meu amor". Que nojento. Será que ele ta gostando mesmo dela?

_Quem sou eu:_ "tenho sorte de estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. C 3"

Parece que o negócio é sério mesmo!

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Pronto

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>O que ela queria?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Fofocar. Me contou algo que você precisa saber. Ela disse que ligaria, mas tinha que ajudar os pais com as irmãs.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Então conta ai.

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Ela tava conversando com Sirius pelo Facebook e ela disse que por acaso (rs) estava visitando o profile do James e percebeu que todas as fotos dos jogos de futebol, dos amigos dele, da mãe dele e das irmãs por parte de mãe, havia sumido.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Eu também vi isso, não entendi direito..

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>E no lugar havia um ritual à Chelsea Humfrey. Daí ela perguntou pro Sirius, e o Sirius contatou James e bem, ele está extremamente zangado porque ela, que sabia a senha dele, entrou no Facebook e mudou tudo. Inclusive a senha. Ele nem consegue mais entrar no profile dele, e tudo virou um ritual à ela!

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>MENTIRA! Ela não fez isso!

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Sim, ela fez.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Que ridícula! Ele deve tá indignado!

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>E como. HAHAHAHA. Queria ser uma mosquinha pra saber o que ele ta pensando agora.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Claro, porque moscas lêem pensamentos o tempo inteiro. HAHAHAH

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>VTNC! hehe  
><strong><br>Lily - diz:  
><strong>Pensei que isso tivesse acabado na quinta série?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Pensei que 15 anos significasse juventude, bom humor etc etc..  
><strong><br>Lily - diz:  
><strong>Os papéis estão meio trocados aqui, não?

**Katie - diz:  
><strong>Pode crer hahha. Eu já sabia que você me amava.

**Lily - diz:  
><strong>Sonha..

**xxx**

O dia seguinte amanheceu, como sempre, nublado, com ventos fortes e aquela chuvinha fina, desconsolada que insiste em cair. Podem passar outros 15, 30 ou 100 anos. Eu jamais vou gostar do clima da Inglaterra e do poder desanimador que ele tem.

Cheguei à escola e encontrei Katie e Marlene conversando, animadas.

- Sobre o babado de ontem. – elas responderam minha pergunta.

- Eu os vi. – disse Lene – Ele estava com o Sirius e o Remus, e ela com as amigas. Parece que o casal maravilha meio que brigou.

- Acho bem feito. Aquele idiota.

- Mudando de assunto, hoje é dia 15 de Setembro. O que sempre acontece nessa escola por volta dessa data? – Lene perguntou.

- Intercambistas? – Katie e eu respondemos juntas. Sempre vinham duas ou três pessoas de outros países, geralmente Itália e Espanha, para estudar aqui de Setembro a Junho. É muito divertido stalkeá-los, haha.

- De onde serão as pessoas desse ano? – eu perguntei. - Ouvi que talvez fossem da Rússia. – disse Katie.

- Acho que vamos descobrir logo. Olha ali, pessoas desconhecidas. Eles chegaram!

Eles eram uma menina e um menino. Muito bonitos, porém uma beleza diferente da que estávamos acostumadas. Mas isso era encantador neles.

A garota devia ter a nossa idade, talvez um ano mais velha. Era relativamente alta (mais alta do que eu, ao menos) e tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos e lisos até a altura dos ombros, a pele bronzeada e uma corpo que chamava atenção de toda a população masculina da escola.

- Andou pegando uma praia, nossa amiga nova, ein? – comentei.

O garoto era bem alto, tinha músculos bem definidos, olhos negros, pele também bronzeada e lábios grossos. Porém o que mais chamava atenção nele era o sorriso que sempre brincava por os mesmos e atingia os olhos. Ele tinha um charme natural que parecia atrair garotas e olhares. Era como um imã.

- Ele é _lindo_. – suspirou Katie. - Ele tem um jeito latino, _caliente_... será que é mexicano?

- Não, Katie! Ele ta mais pra Alemão.

- De pele morena e olhos escuros? Tá bom. – rimos. Marlene sabe como irritar, ela sempre tem a coisa errada pra falar na hora errada.

- E eles estão na nossa aula de Biologia!

- Finalmente vou ter algo pra fazer na aula daquela professora nojenta. Stalkear o mexicano.

- Katie, que eu saiba você tem um encontro marcado com o Remus?

- Mas não cega, amiga. Haha.

- Biscate...

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

- Gostaria de lhes apresentar os nossos intercambistas deste ano. Esta é Maria Eduarda Fêr... Férn... Desculpe, como se pronuncia seu sobrenome? - Ela riu. O riso mais alegre que já ouvi por algo tão simples.

- Fernandes. Mas podem me chamar de Duda.

- Obrigada, Duda. Essa é Maria Eduarda Fernandes, ela tem 16 anos e veio do Brasil.

Todo mundo exclamou "oooooh" ao mesmo tempo. Era inevitável. Sempre vinham umas italianas meio biscates, ou umas russas entediantes. Com muita sorte as espanholas eram mais legais. Nunca, em todos esses 9 anos que estudo aqui, qualquer pessoa do Brasil veio pra cá. Eu amo o Brasil desde quando vi as fotos da Lua de Mel dos meus pais no Rio de Janeiro. É incrível como as pessoas lá são receptivas, calorosas e amimadas. É contagiante.

Maria Eduarda riu ainda mais, um sorriso doce, sincero.

- E este é o Felipe Silva. Isso está certo?

- Certo. – e riu, também, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada das mais engraçadas.

- Felipe Silva, 17 anos, também do Brasil. Sejam bem vindos a Albert Einstein High School. Vocês podem sentar. – indicou um lugar que ficava atrás de mim, e outro que ficava bem mais afastado. Espero que seja ele quem sente aqui!

Legal, ela sentou.

Geralmente, alunos novos – incluindo intercambistas – nunca falam com ninguém até que alguém sinta compaixão e fale com eles. Algo me dizia que os brasileiros não se encaixam nessa regra.

- Oi! – dito e feito.

- Ei! Eu sou Marlene McKinnon. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu, me chame de Duda!

- Então você pode me chamar de Lene! Você é de que lugar do Brasil?

- Sou do Rio. Você sabe, Rio de Janeiro.

- Meu sonho é conhecer o Rio. Todos dizem que é muito bonito lá. Meus pais passaram a Lua de Mel deles lá e disseram que nunca foram em nenhum lugar tão bonito. E olha que eles conhecem mais de quinze países diferentes!

- Isso é verdade, Lene. Estou aqui há uma semana e já estou morrendo de saudades do Brasil.

- Como é a família que você está?

- Eles têm sido ótimos comigo. São meio... estranhos. Mas acho que é coisa de britânico.

- Como assim?

- Eu realmente não deveria estar falando isso pra você... é que não conheci ninguém ainda e realmente preciso conversar. Bem, você não pode repetir isso pra ninguém. É que eles são muito ricos, moram em uma casa enorme em Notting Hill de sete quartos. Fiquei impressionada.

- É realmente impressionante. - comentei.

- A irmã menor tem 9 anos e é muito fofa e inteligente. O irmão mais velho aparece lá uma vez por semana pra pedir dinheiro, e ele é filho só do pai. Os pais dormem em quartos separados. E a irmã do meio... bem, ela me irrita um pouco. Ela é meio fresca, mas tem bom coração. Eu acho.

Opa.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Chelsea Humfrey. Ela estuda aqui. Você já ouviu falar dela? – ela me perguntou.

- Algumas vezes. – apelei pro eufemismo, rindo por dentro da ironia da situação.

- Ela é a capitã das líderes de torcida e namora o capitão do time de futebol. Ela diz que ele é um gato. Quando ela me contou, eu totalmente me senti em um filme.

- Verdade! - disse, com um fio de voz.

- Eu não sabia que havia líderes de torcida na Inglaterra, achei que fosse só nos EUA. Mas fiz pesquisa e aparentemente é até bem comum.

- Especialmente aqui na AEHS que adota o sistema americano. - respondi, lamentando mais uma vez não estudar em uma escola inglesa qualquer. Mas daí lembrava que a AEHS me livrava de usar uniformes e me sentia bem outra vez.

- Ela me disse que só existem três pessoas nessa escola que eu devo evitar.

- Sério? Quem? – perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta. Tão típico da Chelsea, manipular tudo pra que ela pareça a vítima e os outros culpados.

- Uma tal de Lily Evans e suas duas amigas. Chelsea disse que elas são falsas, falam mal das outras garotas pelas costas, e mesmo não sendo bonitas sempre conseguem roubar o namorado das outras garotas. – ela diminuiu o tom de voz – Ela me disse que elas pedem dinheiro pra transar com os garotos. Definitivamente me senti em um filme.

- Ela disse, foi? – falei, usando um tom de voz indiferente, enquanto explodia de raiva por dentro, tentando pensar na forma mais dolorosa de matar Chelsea Humfrey. - Não acredite em tudo que você ouve por aí.

- Apesar do excesso de dinheiro, excesso de cor-de-rosa pelo quarto e excesso de ego, a Chelsea tem sido muito fofa. Preocupada com o tipo de amizade que farei...

- Olha, existe uma coisa que você precisa entender sobre a Chelsea...

- O sinal bateu! Muito obrigada por ter conversado comigo nesse horário, biologia em inglês não é exatamente divertido. Tenho que correr pra encontrar a Chelsea, ela vai me mostrar onde fica a minha próxima aula. Até mais!

- Até...

- ELA DISSE O QUE? – gritaram Katie e Lily ao mesmo tempo, na mesa em que estávamos almoçando.

- Shiiiiiiiiiu. – tentei desesperadamente fazer com que elas não levantassem da mesa e fossem tirar satisfação com a Chelsea. As pessoas estavam olhando pra nós de forma assustada. Meus olhos se encontraram com os do Sirius, do outro lado do refeitório, e ele sorriu. De novo. Mil e uma borboletas voaram dentro do meu estômago.

- Eu vou lá agora! – Lily disse, se levantando.

- Não, você não vai. Lily, sente-se.

- Mas Marlene, ela disse que nós recebemos pra...

- Eu sei o que ela disse. Mas não é assim que vamos resolver as coisas. Lembre que as brigas no mundo das garotas...

-... são sempre por debaixo dos panos. – completou Katie. – A Lene tem razão, brigar no meio da escola vai trazer mais popularidade para ela, que é o que ela procura, e belas detenções pra nós. Nós temos que elaborar um plano e fazer as coisas correrem com equilíbrio. Chelsea Humfrey, cuidado, porque dessa vez você foi longe demais, e agora você vai provar da nossa fúria.

- É mais ou menos isso.

- Oi, de novo, Lene – levei um susto, mas depois percebi que era só a Duda.

- Como é que ta sendo seu dia? Senta aí.

- Obrigada! Oi, gente. Eu sou a Duda, e vocês, quem são?

- Duda, tem uma história que você precisa saber. Estas são Katie Mackenzie e L... – não consegui completar o resto da frase, o Felipe chegou falando com a Duda em um Português extremamente rápido.

Olhei pra Lily, que olhou pra Katie, que olhou pra mim de novo. Trocamos sorrisos cúmplices.

- Sinto muito, tenho que ir, eles querem falar comigo na sala da diretora. Alguma coisa com os horários, ou sei lá o que.

- Ok, vejo você depois.

- Tchau, Lene. Tchau, amigas da Lene.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

- E acabamos de botar suas últimas coisas na última caixa. Tudo pronto, sua mudança é amanhã. Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim, muito obrigada, Katie. Nem sei como te agradecer, jamais teria terminado sem sua ajuda!

- Por nada, minha cara. E o que faremos agora? – ela perguntou.

- Dever de casa?

- Hoje é sexta!

- Shopping? – sugeri.

- De novo?

- Starbucks? – terceira tentativa.

- Fomos lá ontem.

- Mc Donald's?

- Não quero engordar. Vamos ligar pra Lene.

- Já falei com ela antes de vir pra cá, os pais dela saíram e ela ta cuidando das duas irmonstrinhas até umas 20h.

- Droga. Tô entediada, quero sair, ainda são cinco da tarde.

- Vamos pra Piccadilly!

- Tá louca, Katie? Minha mãe nunca me deixou por o pé naquele lugar sem ela.

- Qual é? Você quer sair, não quer?

- Quero, mas...

- Mas nada – eu disse, pegando um guia antigo de Londres que vi jogado no meio das coisas que iam pro lixo ou doação. – _"Piccadilly Circus é o coração de London, um lugar inesquecível, rodeado de coisas maravilhosas, de gente do mundo todo, e com muitas atrações pra oferecer. Qualquer lugar é acessível por ali: fica pertinho do Big Ben, da Oxford Street, do Soho, das melhores baladas, dos melhores restaurantes, da Leicester Square, da Trafalgar Square, enfim... de tudo o que há de melhor! Piccadilly Circus fica bem próxima de Regent Street, onde você pode também apreciar todas as lojas e admirar os prédios antigos e cheios de história! Não saia de Londres sem antes dar uma passadinha em Piccadilly Circus, principalmente em uma deliciosa sexta feira à noite."_

- Pensando bem... – ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto. - Por que não, ein?

- Claro, por que não, Katie? Hoje é uma deliciosa sexta feira à noite!

- Melhor ainda, hoje pode _virar_ uma deliciosa sexta feira à noite!

- Espere um minuto, vou me arrumar. – Lily disse, enquanto corria e se trancava no banheiro. Afinal, as coisas são mais divertidas quando clandestinas. HEHE.

**xxx**

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Finalmente uma nota da autora! Hahah. Meu nome é Elisa, tenho 18 anos e sou de São Luis do Maranhão. Just Luck é uma fanfic que começou a ser escrita em 2008 e tá quase concluída depois de mais tempo em hiatus do que tendo atualizações (ainda falta o último capítulo). Sempre quis postá-la aqui, mas me perdia no site e deixava pra lá. Agora to reescrevendo algumas partes, atualizando os diálogos e a linguagem e deixando a história melhor. Os cinco primeiros capítulos são assim, bobinhos mesmo, mas depois melhora. Espero que gostem e comentem. Beijos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**Ei! Vou começar respondendo as reviews que recebi até agora porque, como já disse, ainda não sei mexer direito no site e tomei um susto enorme quando encontrei cinco deles. Muito obrigada! PS: Alguém sabe se tem como editar um capítulo depois de postado?

_Lalah Souza:_ obrigada pelo comentário! Ela vai descobrir agora! Hahahah. Não vou demorar, pode deixar, é só ir revisando e postando. Espero que continue gostando!

_Flavinha Greeneye:_ oi! Antes de tudo, aprecio a sua sinceridade. Conheço bem o filme Just My Luck, ele inclusive deu nome a uma das minhas músicas preferidas do McFLY. Mas o título não foi um erro. "Just Luck", ou "simplesmente sorte", foi usado propositalmente e acho que não é uma expressão errada. Ou é? Haha vou pesquisar! O começo da fic é realmente cheia de clichês, concordo com você, mas depois vai melhorando. Comecei a escrever quando tinha 14 anos e não tinha os pés exatamente no chão! Hahahaha vou continuar postando com frequência, então sinceramente espero que você continue lendo e gostando! Muito obrigada pela review! :)

_Lady Miss Nothing:_ muuuuuuuito obrigada!

_AnneBlackPotter:_ completamente louca, ela é inspirada na minha própria mãe, não podia ser diferente! hahaha muito obrigada, espero que goste do 3 e do 4 também! E nada foi coincidência, tudo planejado hahahaha. Não sou das mais criativas! É, sabia que era um risco a correr, mas enfim. Lá você vai ler algumas coisas toscas até o quinto ou sexto capítulo, depois vai ser basicamente o mesmo! E obrigada, tinha esquecido quão bom é receber comentários positivos nas besteiras que escrevo! hahah beijooo (:

**Capítulo IV – Aquele em que Lily finalmente descobre quem é seu novo padrasto**

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

São 22h de sexta. Petúnia nunca fica em casa às sextas. Ao contrário de mim, que passo a maior parte do fim de semana em casa. Exceto quando fazemos a noite das garotas, que é onde minha mãe pensa que estou. Tecnicamente, Marlene e eu passaremos a noite pintando as unhas, comendo chocolate e vendo filmes de terror na casa da Katie durante toda a noite.

Depois de trinta minutos implorando e chantageando minha mãe, consegui um desconto do castigo. É claro que com os pais da Katie e a Little viajando para passar o fim de semana na fazenda dos pais da Sra. Mackenzie, tudo ficou muito mais fácil.

E foi mais ou menos assim que vim parar em uma boate chamada _Tiger Tiger_, em Piccadilly Circus.

- Isso aqui tá fedendo a maconha. - Marlene reclamou, enquanto Katie mexia no celular. - E tem um casal muito indiscreto ali. Ai, meu Deus, procurem um quarto... O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo?

- Você preferia ficar em casa cuidando das suas irmãs, Kim? - provoquei.

- _Não_me chame de Kim.

- Só o Sirius pode? – Katie disse, sem tirar os olhos do celular.

- Vocês são insuportáveis – Lene resmungou. Ela não estava com o melhor dos humores.

- Vai me explicar essa cara feia? - insisti.

- Nada, Lily. Me deixa em paz.

- Desculpa se eu me importo com você, idiota.

- Epa! - Katie disse - Onde está nossa união? Fugimos de casa, entramos ilegalmente em uma boate e estamos vestidas para matar... para ficar brigando?

- Tem razão, mas... - Marlene suspirou - É só que você tocou no nome do Sirius e eu me lembrei de umas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Ouvi dizer que ele tem um encontro com uma garota de outra escola... E que eles vinham para essa boate. Por isso convenci vocês que esse era o melhor lugar para virmos. Eu só queria ver se ela era bonita - a menina, não a boate - e estraguei a noite.

Não conseguia ouvir muito bem por causa da música, mas o tom de arrependimento na voz dela era inconfundível.

- Oooh, Lene. Já viu o tamanho dessa boate? Não vamos achá-los nunca. Fica tranquila, só tenta aproveitar a noite. Concorda, Katie?

- Sim, mas... eu não sabia disso. Remus mandou mensagem dizendo que estava vindo para Piccadilly com os amigos e com o garoto novo do time de futebol. Ele me convidou e sugeri que nos encontrássemos aqui.

Olhei pra Lene, que me olhou de volta. Isso queria dizer que Sirius Black estava a caminho, assim como muito provavelmente James Potter e a namorada. Consequentemente, o resto das líderes de torcida – o que incluía minha irmã, que descobriria minha _pequena_ mentira –, e o resto do time de futebol. Não tinha como ficar melhor.

- Quer saber? Dane-se. Dane-se Sirius Black, suas namoradas, James Potter, líderes de torcida, os caras do time de futebol, e quem mais vier com eles. Danem-se todos. Eu vim para aproveitar a noite, e é isso que vou fazer. A entrada me custou £30, um quarto da minha mesada, e a noite _vai_ser ótima. Alguém quer dançar?

- Tem razão, Lils. Eu vou com você.

- Eu vou encontrar o Remus na entrada e volto já, ok?

- Sem problemas, vamos esperar vocês dois aqui. Arrasa Katie!

- Pode deixar – ela riu e saiu em direção à entrada da boate. Pelo menos para alguém tinha que dar certo.

Dancei algumas músicas com a Lene antes da Katie voltar, de mãos dadas com o Remus e com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Lily! Marlene! Vocês estão bonitas. – ele disse, antes de nos beijar no rosto. Fala sério, o Remus é pra casar.

- Obrigada! Você também.

Ninguém se lembrou de perguntar onde estavam os amigos dele, e nós já estávamos bem relaxadas depois de umas músicas e algumas cervejas. Marlene odeia cerveja, então ela optou por um suspeito coquetel de provas. Eu provei. Quase não tinha fruta, era puro álcool.

O resto da gangue apareceu cerca de meia hora depois.

Meu Deus, como o Potter tá gato hoje. Ele sempre tá lindo... mas hoje ele se superou. Espera. Eu sei quem é o cara novo do time de futebol! Essa pele morena e esses olhos negros não me enganam. O cara novo do time de futebol é o intercambista do Brasil! Deus, por que ele sempre tem que sorrir desse jeito?

- Oi, Evans. Heeeeeeeey, Kim! – o Sirius se manifestou. E agora? James Potter vai falar comigo, mesmo depois de ter me ignorado totalmente durante a semana inteira? Deixe-me apresentar o cara novo do nosso time. Felipe, essas são Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon.

- Prazer, linda – ele disse com seu sotaque brasileiro carregado, antes de beijar cada face do meu rosto.

James continuava observando a cena, como que tomando uma decisão sobre falar ou não conosco, agora que a Chelsea não estava por perto. Frouxo.

- Opa, essa aqui não. - Sirius afastou Marlene quando Felipe se aproximou dela. - A Kim é minha. Não é, Kim?

Marlene revirou os olhos, dizendo "vai sonhando", mas eu podia imaginar a felicidade que ela estava sentindo. Felipe então a beijou no rosto como fizera comigo. Sirius puxou-a imediatamente pela cintura e eles foram dançar.

Quem diria! Será que o encontro com a garota de outra escola não era verdade?

- Hey, Lils. – James finalmente resolveu se pronunciar, com um sorriso de brinde. Que pena o sorriso do Felipe ser mais bonito.

- Oi, Potter. – respondi friamente e me voltei para o Felipe. – E então, o que está achando da Inglaterra?

- É uma experiência bem diferente de tudo que já vivi até hoje, por isso está sendo muito interessante. Só não gosto muito da comida e do céu _sempre_nublado. O sol esquece de aparecer por aqui?

- É mais ou menos isso. Deve ser difícil sair do país do sol e vir pra cá, mesmo que só por um ano.

- Principalmente pra mim que moro em Fortaleza, uma cidade de praia. - ele respondeu, concordando.

- O que você ta achando do time de futebol? – James se meteu.

- Tem bons jogadores – ele disse, indiferente.

- É, eu sei, eu sou o capitão. - Felipe sorriu pro James, e falou no meu ouvido, algo como "o melhor jogador corresponde ao pior de lá". O que me fez rir, apesar de eu não entender muita coisa de futebol.

- Vem, vamos dançar – Felipe me puxou pela mão pro meio da pista. Deus!

James deu de ombros e foi procurar mais bebida e mulheres, provavelmente. Pobre Chelsea. :)

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Tô começando a achar que o bartender me enganou. Talvez não houvesse tantas frutas assim no meu coquetel de frutas. Talvez a Lily esteja certa e eu tenha bebido inúmeros copos de puro álcool. Talvez o Sirius esteja certo e eu esteja, agora, ligeiramente... bêbada.

- Vem, Kim. Acho melhor te levar pra casa de uma vez.

- Não, Sirius. Ainda nem são três horas, tá tão cedo. Eu quero ficar aqui com você. - Percebi um sorriso no rosto perfeito dele.

Tenho certeza que estou falando mais do que devia. Ao menos, mais do que diria se estivesse sóbria.

- Podemos dançar só mais essa música, se você me prometer que depois vai me deixar cuidar de você.

- Três músicas!

- Duas, e não se fala mais nisso – ele negociou.

- Você é tão gostoso mas tão chato. Eu _quero_ficar. - Ele soltou uma risada divertida.

- Acredite, você vai me agradecer amanhã.

- Sirius... quão bêbada eu estou? – perguntei, depois de uns minutos.

- Bastante. - respondeu, rindo outra vez enquanto me segurava contra si para evitar que eu caísse.

- Isso te impediria de me beijar? - falei sem pensar. Ele me olhou surpreso, mas considerou a pergunta.

- Não me impediria de beijar uma garota em uma festa. Mas não você. – ele completou, ao perceber que eu revidaria.

- Por que não? – perguntei meio chateada.

- Porque seria tirar vantagem do seu estado.

Droga. _Se ao menos eu não estivesse tão louca._

- Quer ir pra casa agora?

- Pra casa da Katie. Os pais dela estão viajando e eu vou dormir lá hoje.

- Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui.

Precisei de toda ajuda possível pra atravessar a boate lotada, descer escadas e sentar no carro que Sirius ilegalmente dirigia. Depois o carro ligou, ele sorriu pra mim e perguntou se estava tudo bem. E é a última coisa de que lembro antes de ter apagado.

Acordei uma hora depois, e olhando em volta percebi que estava na cama da Katie. Minha sandália estava jogada no chão, embora ainda usasse o mesmo vestido da festa. Minha cabeça doía, meu estômago estava seriamente embrulhado, e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia lembrar quem me trouxera pra cá. Tudo que eu sabia nesse momento é que eu estava aqui. E que eu precisava vomitar.

Corri em direção ao banheiro e pus tudo pra fora. Isso ajudou a me recompor. Estava escovando os dentes quando ouvi uma voz.

- Já acordou?

Uma voz muito, muito sexy. Meu Deus. Sirius Black está sendo babá de bêbada? Ele deve ta me odiando profundamente por isso.

- Como você se sente?

- Já estive pior – respondi. – O que aconteceu?

- Você bebeu uns dez copos de coquetel de frutas sem as frutas, ficou bêbada e eu te trouxe pra casa antes que você realmente fizesse algo de que pudesse se arrepender.

- Sirius, desculpa. Eu estraguei sua noite.

- Não há de quê. Precisando de meus serviços como babá de bêbada, é só avisar – ele riu, e piscou. Ufa, ele realmente não estava zangado comigo, então. - Um minuto, o celular. Fala, Lily... Sim, ela já acordou... Acho que vomitou, mas ela já está melhor... Não, vocês não precisam voltar agora... Pode deixar que eu cuido dela até vocês voltarem... Cuido, cuido direitinho sim, não é, Kim?

O olhar safado que ele me lançou me fez corar totalmente. Ele percebeu e riu alto. Ótima impressão ele deve ter de mim: além de ter problemas com bebida, sou uma garotinha que não consegue ficar perto dele sem falar uma besteira ou corar. _Qual é o meu problema?_

- Não tem problema se você voltar de manhã, Lily. Eu já disse que fico aqui... Não precisa se preocupar comigo... LILY EVANS, PORRA. Volta para o seu brasileiro e deixa eu curtir minha noite? Obrigado... Beijo – e desligou.

- Como a sua amiga fala!

- Você disse: volta pro teu brasileiro? A Lily não...

- Exatamente o que você ta pensando. O Felipe deu em cima e ela não fez caso. Fácil, fácil.

- Não acredito! - exclamei outra vez. Lily Evans é minha heroína, haha.

- Você queria estar no lugar dela? Mesmo estando na melhor companhia em que você podia estar?

- Metido! - exclamei, rindo. - Sério, você não precisa ficar se não quiser.. não faço tanta questão. - brinquei.

- Há poucas horas você meio que estava implorando pela minha companhia. Não acredito que tenha mudado de ideia assim tão rápido. - soltou uma de suas risadas roucas que mais pareciam um latido. Seus olhos brilhavam à medida em que suas palavras me deixavam mais e mais constrangida. Sirius Black tinha plena consciência do poder que exercia em mim e não fazia nada para facilitar minha vida.

- Eu devo ter dito muita besteira... desculpa.

- Normal. Estou acostumado.

- Eu não sou sempre assim, sabe? - retruquei, ainda com o rosto em chamas. - É você que...

- Eu o que?

- Você exerce algum tipo de... eu não sei explicar. Tem algo em mim que fica inquieto quando você está por perto. Isso faz sentido?

- Faz todo o sentido do mundo.

E antes que eu pudesse completar meu raciocínio ou a frase que estava pensando em dizer, Sirius Black se aproximou de mim o suficiente para sussurrar um "linda" em meu ouvido e me calar com um beijo.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

- Já está tão tarde que chega a ser cedo. Você está com sono? Tem um lugar que quero lhe mostrar. - Remus disse, sorrindo.

- Vou com você.

Ele sorriu e me puxou pela mão. Eram pouco mais de cinco da manhã e eu estava saindo da boate com um garoto pra algum lugar desconhecido. Eu nunca havia feito isso antes, mas a sensação era maravilhosa. Liberdade.

- Pra onde você vai me levar?

- Se eu te contasse, deixaria de ser surpresa – ele disse, enquanto dirigia. Tentei imaginar pra onde ele estava me levando. Não podia ser longe, porque ele nem havia saído do centro da cidade.

Ele estacionou o carro em uma rua e caminhamos por uns minutos, até chegarmos na beira do Rio Thames. Um homem esperava por nós, próximo ao London Eye.

- Só você pra me tirar da cama às seis da manhã, Lupin. Espero que agora minha dívida com você esteja paga.

- Pode apostar que sim. Valeu mesmo, cara.

Não entendi nada.

- Vem, Katie – ele me guiou cuidadosamente para dentro do London Eye. Fiquei sem entender nada quando começamos a subir. Fazia anos desde que arriscara enfrentar o tão London sempre-lotado-por-turistas Eye. A medida que subíamos, eu ficava mais arrepiada. Parecia que não chegaríamos nunca, até atingirmos o céu.

Ao atingirmos o topo, fiquei sem palavras. Estávamos sozinhos na maior roda gigante do mundo admirando a cidade mais linda do mundo. Londres parecia ainda mais incrível assim, deserta. Eram seis da manhã de sábado, não havia muito movimento. Em frente a nós dois, o sol fazia seu espetáculo.

Eu queria poder dizer tudo que sentia naquele momento, mas não consegui encontrar palavras. Tudo estava perfeito. Remus esperava ansioso pela minha reação. O meu sorriso foi sincero, apesar das duas lágrimas de emoção que caíram do meu rosto.

Ninguém jamais fizera nada minimamente parecido por mim. Ele me abraçou. Encostei minha cabeça no peito dele. Mesmo depois de dançar durante horas seguidas ele ainda cheirava bem. Remus começou a acariciar meu cabelo, fazendo com que o cansaço fosse, aos poucos, me vencendo, mas eu não podia deixar de olhar para o sol.

Foi então que eu percebi: o London Eye geralmente não abre às seis da manhã.

- Como você fez isso? – não consegui disfarçar o leve tom de acusação na minha voz.

- Isso o que?

- O London Eye só abre às 9h da manhã!

- Aaah, isso! – ele riu. – Bem, o cara que é responsável por isso aqui aos sábados é um amigo meu que me devia um grande favor. Não deve mais.

Garotos.

- Você sempre trás as garotas com quem ta saindo pra cá?

Ele riu.

- É claro que não. Você é a única... Eu realmente gosto de você, Katherine Mackenzie – ele falou isso no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Ele voltou a me encarar. Lentamente, a distância entre nossos rostos ia diminuindo, e dessa vez eu sabia que nada atrapalharia. Eu podia sentir sua respiração leve no meu rosto, o macio de sua pele em contato com a minha.

Foi quando o London Eye recomeçou a girar, e nos empurrou levemente para frente. Nossos lábios, então, se encontraram acidentalmente.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Mudei a estação de rádio. Estava tocando _Lady Gaga_, que eu simplesmente odeio. Na estação que escolhi, tocava uma música da _Katy Perry_ que eu gosto. Mas ele botou na Lady Gaga de novo. Olhei pra ele, indignada, e pus na Katy outra vez. É guerra?

- Já que o carro é meu, digo que vamos ouvir Lady Gaga e ponto – ele disse, mudando de estação outra vez.

- Você é irritante – eu disse, enquanto esticava a mão outra vez. Dessa vez ele segurou minha mão com seus braços fortes. Estremeci. Quando ele me largou, outra música estava tocando. Cruzei os braços e mostrei a língua pra ele. Totalmente infantil, eu sei, mas odeio ser contrariada. Ele riu.

Como eu vim parar no carro de James Potter? Eu conto. O Felipe me puxou pra dançar, e ele dançava bem. Ele tinha sido bem fofo até o momento, mas me beijou meio do nada, sem ter rolado nenhuma química antes. Eu fiquei surpresa, mas não deixei de curtir o momento. Nos beijamos algumas vezes, até ele cansar e me largar, com a desculpa de que ia ao banheiro. Nas horas seguintes, eu o vi com pelo menos outras três garotas. Finalmente um defeito no tão perfeito brasileiro.

Foi quando eu percebi que a Marlene e o Sirius não estavam mais lá então resolvi ligar. Sirius atendeu, e respondeu todas as minhas dúvidas e preocupações positivamente. A Lene iria ficar bem.

Já eram, então, 4:30 da manhã e eu deveria achar a Katie se quisesse uma carona de volta pra casa. O Felipe voltaria pra casa com o "irmão" mais velho da "família inglesa" dele. Katie e Remus estavam dançando juntos e pareciam muito felizes. Eu não iria atrapalhar.

O sono já estava me vencendo quando eu o vi, caminhando em minha direção, depois de largar a menina loira que ele havia beijado a noite toda. James Potter.

- Remus disse que você deveria voltar pra casa com ele e a Katie. Mas ele pediu pra que eu te levasse em casa, ele preparou uma surpresa pra ela.

- Não, obrigada, Potter. Prefiro pegar um táxi.

- É caro e perigoso. São 4:30 da manhã.

Suspirei. Ele estava certo.

- Obrigada. - agradeci, contra minha vontade.

- Disponha.

Eu só queria chegar na casa da Katie e dormir em paz. Logo começaria o dia mais longo da minha vida.

- Você aproveitou a noite, não foi? – ele perguntou, com um tom de acusação na voz.

- Não tanto quanto você. A Chelsea não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você andou enfeitando a cabeça dela.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ela não precisa saber.

- Galinha.

- Defendendo a Chelsea, agora, Lily?

- Não, mas...

- Então pronto.

Que grande idiota. A minha revolta não é pela Chelsea, e sim pelo fato de ele trair e levar tudo com a maior naturalidade. Que idiota!

- Por que ela não veio com você, de qualquer forma? - perguntei.

- Porque eu não a queria no meu pé a noite toda.

- Se você não gosta dela, então por que está com ela?

- É claro que eu gosto, ela é linda. Vocês, mulheres, gostam de complicar tudo. Puta que pariu, Evans.

Ele nunca havia sido grosso comigo desse jeito antes. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas raivosas que insistiam em cair. Ao perceber que eu chorava, sua expressão alterou-se para o mais puro choque. Odiava a tendência humilhante de chorar de raiva que eu tinha.

- Oh, vamos, Lils. Eu não quis te ofender.

Virei o rosto e cruzei os braços outra vez.

- Desculpa, Ruivinha. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Olhei pra ele.

- Eu prometo.

- Otário. - o xinguei. Ele riu.

A sinceridade em suas palavras era perceptível, mas continuava difícil acreditar, considerando todos os absurdos que ouvi nos últimos minutos. Ele sorriu ainda mais. Eu descruzei os braços, meio involuntariamente.

Ele passou um dos braços em volta dos meus ombros, me trazendo um pouco mais pra perto dele, finalizando o ato com um beijinho na minha testa.

- Vou entrar com você – ele me informou quando chegamos na casa da Katie. Eu estava com tanto sono que nem protestei. Entramos sem fazer barulho.

Marlene provavelmente estaria dormindo e Sirius vendo TV, ou coisa do tipo, já que o carro dele ainda estava na porta. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, levei minha mão à boca. Às vezes eu me surpreendo com minha inocência.

Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon beijavam-se ferozmente na cama de Katie. Ela, felizmente, ainda de vestido. Ele, sem camisa. Não consegui esconder minha surpresa.

Até sábado passado eles nunca haviam trocado mais de três ou quatro palavras, e agora... isso. Que aleatório! Ao contrário de mim, que estava chocada, James estava achando tudo muito engraçado. Bem típico de Sirius Black, não poder ficar sozinho com uma menina por mais de uma hora sem transformá-la em estatística para sua lista pessoal.

Marlene largou o Sirius rapidamente, e acho que ia começar a se explicar, mas desistiu quando olhou pra mim.

- Lily Evans, o que aconteceu com você?

Os meninos começaram a gargalhar. Minha maquiagem devia estar toda borrada das minhas lágrimas raivosas. Corri pro banheiro. Aproveitei pra tomar banho, escovar os dentes e vestir meu pijama cor-de-rosa.

Eles não estavam mais lá quando sai do banheiro. Marlene já estava dormindo e Katie ainda não tinha chegado. Olhei pro relógio, eram seis e da manhã. Valia mais a pena dormir.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Cheguei em casa às seis da manhã e estava simplesmente radiante.

Enquanto subia as escadas da minha casa só pensava no quanto Marlene e Lily tinham que ouvir minha história, mas ambas dormiam profundamente, então resolvi seguir seus exemplos.

O despertador tocou uma hora depois e não quis acreditar que Lily realmente estava levantando. Sem nem abrir os olhos, desejei boa sorte em sua mudança e adormeci profundamente outra vez.

Duas horas e meia depois, acordei de novo com insistentes batidas na minha porta. Acabei acordando outra vez, para encontrar a Little Lucy me encarando com felicidade.

- Katie! - ela gritou. Minha cabeça doeu.

- Ei, Little Lucy. Você está de volta!

- Não ta me vendo aqui? – ela perguntou, rindo. Eu ainda estava muito sonolenta para brigar pela insolência. Marlene ainda dormia no colchão inflável e Lily já havia ido embora. Preciso lembrar de me desculpar por não ter acompanhado-a até a porta ou oferecido o café da manhã.

- Pestinha.

- Quem está ai? – ela perguntou, tentando entrar no quarto.

- É a Lene. Cadê a mamãe e o papai?

- Desfazendo as malas.

- Por que você não vai ajudá-los? Estou muito cansada, fui dormir bem tarde essa noite.

- Tudo bem. Voltarei pra te acordar de novo mais tarde.

- Obrigada.

Acordei pela terceira vez e sabia que infelizmente seria a última. Era uma da tarde, e meu celular estava tocando realmente alto. Meu humor mudou consideravelmente quando vi que era o Remus.

_- Katie? Acordei você?_

- Não, imagina – forcei um sorriso. – Como você está, Remus?

_- Bem, obrigada. E você?_

- Também. Então... quais são os planos pra hoje a noite? Você não comprou um foguete pra que eu olhasse as estrelas de perto ou algo do tipo, certo? – brinquei.

_- Boa ideia! Hahaha._

- Remus!

_- Não se preocupa. Provavelmente só um restaurante ou alguma coisa assim._

- Então te vejo mais tarde.

_- Até mais tarde, bonita._

A voz dele era extremamente sexy. Eu sorria tanto agora quanto uma garota-propaganda de comercial de pasta de dente. Até ser atingida por uma almofada.

- Ai!

- Pode me contar tudo agora, Katherine Mackenzie!

- Shiii, fala baixo, Lene. Meus pais já estão em casa. Senta aqui, eu vou te contar tudo.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Meus olhos estavam vermelhos pela noite mal dormida e pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Já estava a meio caminho de Notting Hill e havia deixado minha casa e minha vida inteira para trás para começar algo totalmente novo.

Não tinha animação nem para discutir com Petúnia ou brigar pelas músicas que vinham tocando no carro. Qualquer coisa era ruim de qualquer forma. Completa depressão.

- Como foi a noite das garotas de ontem, Lily? – minha mãe tentou puxar assunto comigo, enquanto dirigia.

- Ótima – menti.

- Que bom. Vocês viram que filme?

- Hã? – não tinha uma resposta pra essa pergunta.

- Eu perguntei que filme vocês viram.

- Faz alguma diferença? – respondi de cara fechada. Ajeitei meus óculos escuros no rosto. Não queria dar a elas uma oportunidade de comentar sobre meus olhos vermelhos.

- Faz sim.

- Ótimo. Nós vimos _Titanic_, satisfeita? E sim, choramos de novo. Agora com licença, preciso de concentração pra vencer esse jogo – apontei pro iPod. O meu passatempo preferido é jogar Paciência no iPod.

Outros trinta minutos se passaram, mais pelo engarrafamento do que pela distância, mas dava pra notar a diferença. À medida em que ficávamos mais longe de casa, as casas iam ficando maiores e mais luxuosas. Não que a minha fosse um barraco, as de Notting Hill que eram realmente exageradas.

Ei, aquela não é a casa da Katie? Estou na rua da Katie e a duas ruas da casa da Chelsea. Mamãe parou o carro na rua do meio. Então meu novo endereço é: Casa da Família Monstro, entre uma grande amiga e a pior inimiga. O que eu vi me surpreendeu e muito. Eu esperei uma casa, tipo, grande. Mas essa era colossal. E eu ainda não tinha visto por dentro. Tinha três andares, os caixilhos das janelas pintados de verde cheios de gerânios e uma cascata de hera descendo do telhado.

A porta tinha uma série complicada de alarmes e travas, e a câmera de segurança ficava ligada na frente e nos fundos da casa. O piso do hall de entrada era de mármore vermelho. Um leão gigante de pedra ficava num canto. Descendo a escada, tinha uma enorme sala de estar num nível abaixo. Havia quadros a óleo originais de artistas famosos em cada parede.

Esperamos no Hall a chegada da família Monstro, enquanto um empregado muito gentil retirava nossas malas e as levava pros nossos novos quartos. Petúnia estava com a boca aberta, com uma cara tão engraçada que eu tive que rir. Só faltava ela se beliscava para saber se estava sonhando ou se realmente iria morar naquele palácio. Tive tempo pra sentir nojo dela.

Foi a última coisa que fiz antes de ver o meu futuro padrasto cumprimentando minha mãe. Ele estava de costas pra mim, e pude entender porque minha mãe tinha tanta pressa em se prender a ele. Ele é lindo. Isso não facilita as coisas em nada. Ele terminou de cumprimentar Petúnia, agora é minha vez.

- Filha, gostaria de te apresentar meu futuro marido. Jason, essa é a Lily, minha filha mais nova.

- Encantado – ele disse, e beijou minha mão. Ei, eu lhe conheço de algum lugar, ah, eu conheço sim. Jason, Jason... de onde?

- Muito prazer, Jason – _você acaba de destruir a minha última chance de ser minimamente feliz, um dia_.

- FILHO, ELAS CHEGARAM! – ele gritou pro filho inútil dele.

- JÁ VOU DESCER, PAI!

- Hum... sua casa é muito bonita – eu disse, pra ser educada e, fala sério, justa.

- Obrigado, Lily. Agora ela é sua também.

Claro, claro. Minha, da Petúnia, da mamãe e do filho nerd espinhento dele que vai ficar me enchendo o saco falando sobre química quântica. Pode apostar.

Enquanto o dito cujo não resolvia largar os livros e fazer o favor de aparecer no momento mais constrangedor de toda a minha existência, resolvi passar a musica do iPod. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ouvir _Natasha Bedingfield_ e, quanta ironia do destino, sua música chamada _Happy_.

- Filho, essas são suas novas amigas e ocasionalmente meias-irmãs. Petúnia e Lily Evans. Meninas, esse é meu filho, James Potter.

Ok. Agora eu já posso morrer. Por favor, todos parem de respirar! Pássaros, parem de cantar! Casais, parem de ter orgasmo! Vocês aí, parem de ouvir Paramore! Prestem atenção em mim! Eu quero morrer porque aqui, parado em frente a mim, não está um pirralho de seis anos que vai puxar meu cabelo, nem uma garotinha de 10 anos que vai usar minhas coisas sem pedir, muito menos um nerd espinhento que vai ficar falando sobre bioquímica e o projeto de ciências que provavelmente vai levá-lo de volta para o passado.

Parado em frente a mim, rindo perfeitamente, está ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... James Potter. O capitão do time de futebol da escola. Que namora a garota que mais odeio. Que já se apresentou para mim cinco vezes. Que é incrivelmente lindo. Que é o filho do novo marido da minha mãe.

Quem se oferece pra me matar agora?

**xxx**

**N/A:**Muito obrigada pelos comentários, do fundo do coração não estava esperando! Espero que vocês gostem e o próximo capítulo não vai demorar, provavelmente vai estar por aqui amanhã mesmo. Beijos! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Aquele em que Lily e Chelsea mais uma vez dão uma de Lily e Chelsea**

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

O iPod caiu da minha mão, mas nem me importei. Minha boca abriu-se, me deixando com cara de idiota. Ao meu lado, Petúnia soltava pulinhos excitados. Imagino que ela esteja pensando no quanto a popularidade dela vai subir.

- James! Tudo bem? – ela disse indo a seu encontro e o beijando no rosto. Minha mãe olhou para Jason com cara de dúvida. Será que eles não tiraram cinco minutos da vida para trocar informações básicas como o nome da escola em que seus filhos estudam?

Não, não tiraram. 

- Ei, Petty. – eca. – Quer dizer que somos meio-irmãos, agora? – ele riu amarelo. Essa não é a melhor notícia do mundo pra ninguém.

- Chelsea vai ficar muito feliz em saber que agora pode visitar o namorado e a melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo! – ela exclamou, porém só ela parecia feliz com essa notícia.

A ideia de ter Chelsea Humfrey frequentando minha nova casa e se agarrando com _ele_ pelos cantos me fez querer vomitar e voltar correndo para minha antiga casa, agora vendida.

- E você é... – ele ainda não tinha notado a melhor parte – Lily Evans? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Infelizmente.

- Eu não sabia que vocês são irmãs! Quer dizer, vocês não têm nada em comum! Além disso, você não _odeia_ a minha nam... a Chelsea? E ela não é a sua melhor amiga? – ele indicou a Petúnia.

- Então vocês já se conhecem? Excelente. – Jason comentou, nervosamente. Não. Não chega nem perto de excelente.

- James está no meu ano. – disse Petúnia. – E eu não sei de onde ele _a_ conhece.

- Ela está na minha aula de Cálculo Avançado. – ele sorriu. Claro, a única aula que temos em comum, além de Literatura, e que ele faz questão de me ignorar. – Como vai, Lily?

- Como você acha que vou? – fui meio rude. Tinha como ficar pior?

- Lily, tenha modos. – minha mãe ralhou.

- James, por que você não mostra o quarto da Lily? E você vem comigo, Petúnia, por favor. - Jason indicou o caminho e eles foram pro segundo andar.

- E então... gosta da minha casa? Digo... da nossa casa? – James perguntou, enquanto subíamos as escadas da casa.

- A _sua_ casa é muito bonita.

- A _nossa_ casa.

- Eu _não tenho_ mais casa. – retruquei. Ele riu da minha teimosia.

- Aposta que muda de ideia quando conhecer o seu quarto. 

E ele tinha razão. Uau. Meu nome quarto é lindo!

Minha nova cama tinha tamanho _King Size_, e em frente a ela havia uma TV enorme pregada à parede. Em outra parede, um mural enorme esperava ser preenchido; perto dele, um pufe confortável fazia parte da decoração, assim como uma mesa para estudos com espaço suficiente para meu notebook.

Havia ainda um banheiro e um closet, que estava vazio, como era de se esperar, porém havia uma caixa cor-de-rosa esperando ser aberta.

- Abra. – James sugeriu.

-_ "Lily, é uma honra recebê-la em nossa casa, espero que se sinta a vontade e seja muito feliz aqui. Este é o meu presente de boas-vindas pra você. Aproveite! Jason e James Potter."_

- Eu também? - James brincou, sem saber que seu nome havia sido incluído.

Dentro da caixa havia dois papéis. O primeiro era este bilhete, e o segundo... um cheque assinado pelo Sr. Potter no valor de £ 1.000 "para encher de roupas novas o seu closet novo"

- E então? O que achou?

- Eu não posso aceitar isso, James.

- É claro que você pode.

- Não, não posso. Seu pai já gastou muito com este quarto e o da Petúnia, não posso aceitá-lo.

- Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, ok? Eu quero conversar com você agora... Que louco que nossos pais vão casar. Você já sabia?

- Não.

- Nem desconfiava? – perguntou, rindo.

- Não!

- Lerda. – concluiu, me fazendo estreitar os olhos para eles. – Tive certeza no dia em que você roubou o carro da sua irmã e encontramos meu pai na sua casa. Há um ano ele tem estado mais feliz do que jamais o vi durante toda a vida. Insisti e ele acabou contando que eles namoraram por dois anos durante a faculdade, mas ele se formou antes e mudou para a Irlanda. Foi quando eles terminaram e ele acabou casando com a minha mãe, meio precipitadamente. Eles não eram certos um para o outro.

- A minha mãe era feliz com meu pai.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa ser feliz também com o meu.

- Espero que seja. – respondi, sinceramente.

- Meu pai e eu conversamos e ele me disse que iria casar novamente e que a esposa dele se mudaria para cá com as duas filhas. Ele disse que se eu não estivesse confortável com a situação estava à vontade para morar com minha mãe e a família dela na França, com o Sirius – apesar de ninguém engolir aquela mãe dele – ou no apartamento que ganhei de aniversário.

- Você ganhou _um apartamento_ de aniversário?

- Sim. Então eu...

- Eu ganhei um iPod e um livro! Que mundo injusto!

- Ahh... - ele pareceu estranhamente envergonhado - Não se preocupe, agora você é da família.

- Não mesmo. O que é do seu pai é seu, não quero um centavo do seu dinheiro.

- Não recomece, Evans. Quer me deixar terminar?

- À vontade.

- Mas a questão é que eu não quero morar na França com minha mãe, o marido dela e minhas irmãs gêmeas de sete anos. Nem morar com Sirius ou sozinho. Eu gosto da Petúnia... e gosto de você.

Ouviu, Chelsea? Ele _gosta de mim_.

- Então qual é o problema? – fiz a pergunta que não quer calar.

- O problema é que... bem... Remus e Sirius gostam muito de vir aqui, _quase_ todos os dias.

- Eu gosto deles.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas tem alguém que realmente gosta de vir aqui _todos_ os dias.

- A biscate... – deixei escapar. Hehe.

- E é justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar. Percebe? Vocês se odeiam, e eu me recuso a ser o mediador dessa briga idiota. Eu quero pedir que você a respeite, ao menos na minha frente, da mesma forma que vou ter essa conversa com ela. Acha que consegue?

- Vou me esforçar. – prometi, enquanto mantinha os dedos cruzados discretamente às minhas costas.

- Obrigado, Lils. Você é a melhor.

_De nada, James, seu lindo, gostoso._

- Tudo bem.

- Precisa de ajuda pra desfazer as malas? – ele era realmente legal assim ou era só por hoje?

- Não, obrigada, volte pro que você estava fazendo. – ele sorriu.

- Mais uma coisa, ruiva. McKinnon e Mackenzie são bem-vindas, mas não vou suportar nenhum brasileiro metido à David Beckham por aqui.

- Potter! – exclamei, incrédula, atirando o objeto mais próximo que encontrei nele, que era um dos meus bichinhos de pelúcia. Ele riu e com mais um "chame se precisar de alguma coisa", fechou a porta.

É, preciso me lembrar de perguntar se ele já tem a senha do Facebook de volta. Ha.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

- Que horas são? – Katie perguntou. Eu vou ficar aqui até a hora do encontro para ajudar na produção.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Katherine. Você ta me irritando! São duas da tarde, não ta na hora de você se arrumar.

- Não é por isso, idiota. - ela retrucou, corando. - Quero ligar pra Lily.

- Aaaah. Isso! Pode deixar, eu mesma ligo.

_- Marlene._ – a ruiva atendeu no primeiro toque.

- E Katie! Tá no viva voz. – a loirinha se intrometeu.

_- Oi, Katie. _

- Conta tudo!

_- Vocês não vão acreditar onde eu to morando. _

- ONDE? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.  
><em><br>- Na rua ao lado desta que vocês estão, acho que se vocês gritarem posso ouvir daqui._

- SOMOS VIZINHAS? – Katie me deixou surda.

_- SIIIIIIIM!_

- _HHHHHHHHHH_! – elas comemoram juntas.

- E a família nova? – perguntei, antes que ficasse surda.

_- Por que vocês não vêm conhecer pessoalmente? Casa 3._

Saímos correndo em direção a rua ao lado, e estávamos lá em exatamente um minuto.

- Casa 3! Uau! – exclamamos juntas.

- Eu conheço essa casa de algum lugar.

- Você mora do lado, Katie. Passa por aqui todo dia. – observei.

- Mas não é isso. Que seja, vamos logo.

Caminhamos até a _imponente_ porta da _imponente_ casa e tocamos a _imponente_ campainha. Pudemos ouvir vozes masculinas que vinham da sala dizendo algo como "atende a porta, seu veado" e "atende você, cachorro". Um dos dois se levantou e veio abrir a porta. Seria o veado ou o cachorro?

Olhei nervosamente pra Katie. Foi mais ou menos quando meu queixo caiu. Com certeza, era o cachorro.

O cachorro mais delicioso que, _desculpem_, já tive o prazer de provar.

O que diabos _Sirius Black_ faz na casa nova da Lily? E por que ele sorri como se a nossa presença aqui não fosse uma surpresa? Por que ele está tão lindo sem camisa? E por que, em nome de Merlin, eu _necessito_ beijá-lo outra vez?

- Não vão entrar?

- Sirius? O que faz aqui?

- Visitando o dono da casa. – Ufa, ele não é o dono da casa!

- Que seria..? – perguntou Katie.

- Eu! – o veado se pronunciou.

OH MY FUCKING GOSH! JAMES POTTER! A LILY TÁ MORANDO COM JAMES POTTER? QUE GAROTA DE SORTE!

- Entrem. – ele disse, rindo das expressões atordoadas em nossos rostos. – Imagino que queiram falar com a Lily, vou chamá-la. LILY!

Se fosse pra gritar, eu mesma o faria, amigo.

- O QUE? – ela gritou de volta lá de cima.

- VISITA PRA VOCÊ! – ele respondeu.

- Caramba, vocês vão me deixar surdos. – reclamou Sirius, enquanto me observava com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? Ou serem desafiadas no Guitar Hero?

- Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem, então. – James disse. Sirius continuava me observando.

- Remus ta aqui também? – eles sorriram com a pergunta de Katie.

- Sinto muito, loirinha. Ele saiu com a mãe.

- E você, Lene? Ainda ta sentindo dor de cabeça ou alguma outra coisa?

Ele falou comigo! Ok, tenho que parar com isso. Nossa relação evoluiu muito nas últimas 24 horas.

- Não, você cuidou de mim direitinho.

- E como. – comentou James com tom de voz safado, o que me fez corar outra vez. Este hábito estava acontecendo com mais freqüência do que com Lily, e ela é a ruiva da história.

- Que bom. – Sirius disse, e com um último sorriso voltou a sentar no sofá e a tocar guitarra. Mais ou menos quando Lily desceu.

- E ai, o que acham de tudo isso? – nos perguntou. 

- Estávamos justamente comentando com seu novo irmão que coincidência é ter você aqui. De todas as pessoas que existem nessa cidade, sua mãe casou logo com o pai dele, o menino mais lindo do mundo pra você e...

- _Marlene_! – exclamaram Lily e Katie. James gargalhou. Deve ser a presença do Sirius aqui, eu já começo a falar besteira.

- Isso é sério? – James perguntou, interessado.

- Claro que não, ela só ta brincando. - Katie interviu.

- Sei... – Sirius disse, desconfiado.

- Vamos subir pra conversarmos melhor. Vocês têm que ver meu quarto, parece que contrataram o Extreme Makeover pra decorá-lo. - Lily mudou de assunto, ainda me fuzilando com o olhar.

Todo mundo riu, apesar da possibilidade não ser tão impossível assim. O quarto realmente estava incrível.

- E agora? – perguntou Katie. - O que você vai fazer agora? Você tem consciência de que vai ser um caos quando a notícia se espalhar, certo?

- Tenho. E acho que o caos já vai começar. – Lily disse enquanto olhava para os jardins através da janela. – A biscate chegou.

Descemos as escadas correndo assim que a campainha tocou. Aproveitamos a preguiça infinita de James e Sirius para abrirmos a porta antes que ambos ao menos considerassem levantar do sofá.

Um grito agudo quase me ensurdeceu. 

- O QUE É ISSO? JAAAAAAAMES!

Não me importei com os prováveis danos à minha audição. Estava concentrada demais gargalhando da situação.

James e Sirius levantaram-se em um salto e vieram correndo, entre palavrões.

- Er.. oi, amor. Não te esperava por aqui tão cedo.

Encarei Katie e Lily, divertida. Segurávamos-nos pra não chorar de tanto rir.

- O que essa... _garota_ ta fazendo aqui? Exijo uma explicação!

- Calma, eu posso explicar.

Ri ainda mais quando James soltou a frase proibida. "Eu posso explicar" era sinônimo de culpa.

- Acho bom você poder explicar _mesmo_. Enquanto isso, Bob Esponja ruiva, fora daqui!

- Desculpa?

- Eu disse _fora daqui_! Você por acaso é surda?

- Essa casa é sua para me expulsar? – Lily perguntou, sarcástica.

- Eu, como futura Sra. Potter – James adquiriu diversos tons ao ouvir essa frase –, tenho plena autonomia pra te expulsar deste lugar que, aliás, você jamais deveria ter pisado. Sai fora daqui.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Lily parecia estar usando de todo seu autocontrole para não pular na Chelsea e começar uma luta a qualquer instante.

- Para sua informação, – ela sorriu de forma irônica – você não pode. Porque agora eu moro aqui.

- _O quê?_ James, que _porra_ tá acontecendo?

Senhor, dai-me paciência.

- Hey, Marlene. Quer jogar Guitar Hero agora?

- Adoraria.

Sorte da Lene em ter o Sirius.

- Acho que vou com vocês.

Nosso deslocamento alterou o cenário da briga. Assim que nos acomodamos na confortável sala, o triângulo reapareceu.

- E foi isso. – James terminou de explicar.

- Você ta tentando me dizer... – ela fazia grande esforço para raciocinar – que seu pai, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Londres... – pausa pra respirar – casou com a mãe... – olhar de nojo – dela?

- Exatamente.

- Demorou, ein. – Lily ironizou, sendo ignorada por Chelsea.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer sob hipótese nenhuma!

- Na verdade já aconteceu.

- Cala a boca, nojenta.

- Vem tentar calar, oxigenada.

- Oxigenada? Como você se atreve? EU VOU...

- CHEGA! É SUFICIENTE! – James gritou, conseguindo a atenção de todos para si. – Já disse que não vou conviver com duas loucas, meu lance é com pessoas civilizadas. Lily, estou decepcionado com você, você havia prometido.

Chelsea sorriu triunfante.

- Chelsea, ou você aceita que agora as Evans moram na mesma casa que eu e nós somos amigos, ou você pode sair por aquela porta e não voltar mais.

Apoiado, apoiado, James!

- Mas Jay, isso não é justo. Essa nojentinha... espera. Você disse "as Evans?"

- Disse...

- PETTY!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Petúnia apareceu na sala em segundos.

Se a situação já era bem ruim antes, imagine com Chelsea e Petúnia soltando gritinhos histéricos e pulando de mãos dadas. Tive que olhar pra Marlene e rir, que olhou pra Lily – vermelha de tanto gargalhar – que descontava sua frustração e seu ataque de risos dando tapas no braço do Sirius, que por sua vez tentava se livrar de ser o alvo e conseguir respirar, mediante tantas gargalhadas.

James olhava puto da vida pra nós quatro, mas quando olhava pras loiras histéricas também não se aguentava e ria. Uma cena deliciosa.

Um pouco depois Chelsea e Petúnia trancaram-se no quarto da Petúnia, pra alívio geral da nação, enquanto continuamos jogando video-game na sala. Até as 18h.

- Temos que ir. – anunciei, indicando as horas.

- Pra que? – Sirius perguntou automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos da corrida de carro que Marlene e James travavam no Playstation.

- Vou sair com o Remus hoje. – James pausou o jogo.

- E pra onde vocês vão às seis horas? Ver uma peça infantil?

Sirius riu, mas foi o único.

- Não, vamos a um restaurante, talvez ao cinema. Nove da noite.

- E por que você vai se arrumar às seis? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo.

- Porque eu preciso. Vamos, meninas?

- E por que elas precisam ir com você? – questionou James, igualmente incrédulo.

- Eles nunca vão entender. – disse Marlene, divertida.

- Nunca. – concordou Lily. – Estamos saindo.

Acho que vi James indo em direção ao quarto da Petúnia, enquanto Sirius ligava pra alguém. Não me importei.

- E então... o que acharam?

- Não foi ruim, Lily. Na verdade, foi divertido.

- Sim, eles falam muita besteira, eu ri a tarde toda. – acrescentou Marlene.

- Difícil vai ser só aguentar a biscate freqüentando a casa...

- Mas dá pra sobreviver. James já pensou em tudo. – eu disse. Elas concordaram.

- O que vocês acharam do Sirius? – perguntou Marlene, insegura.

- Aquele filho da puta me venceu em todas as corridas. – Lily reclamou.

- Vocês me entenderam.

- Olha, Lene... não dá pra prever a reação dos garotos. Pode parecer que ele não ta nem ai, mas vai ver ele só estava esperando uma chance de ficar a sós com você outra vez, ou sei lá. – argumentei tentando soar convincente.

- Será? – ela perguntou mais animada.

- Tenho certeza. – Lily defendeu minha teoria. Ela sorriu aliviada.

Olhei rapidamente pra Lily, que me encarou de volta. Nós sabíamos que não era bem por ai. E se Marlene foi só mais uma na vida do Sirius, ela vai ficar bem chateada.

**xxx**

Exatamente as nove eu estava pronta. E linda. As meninas iam se despedindo e indo pra suas respectivas casas, enquanto eu esperava o Remus chegar.

- Pra onde você vai? – Little Lucy indagou.

- Vou sair.

- Posso ir com você?

- Sinto muito, Little. Vou pra um lugar chato, você não gostaria de estar lá.

- Como a escola?

- É, mais ou menos como a escola.

- Tudo bem, então. Acho que prefiro ficar.

- Sábia decisão, Little. Sábia decisão.

- Vai sair, filha? – perguntou meu pai, enquanto atravessava a sala.

- Vou sim. – respondi.

- Com a Marlene e a Lily? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não exatamente.

- Com quem então? – nesse momento um carro buzinou.

- Com o cara que acabou de chegar. Tchau, pai! – sai em passos apressados.

- Espera, Katie...

Tarde demais. Remus me cumprimentou com um sorriso radiante... aquela noite prometia ser inesquecível.

**N/A:** Olá! Capítulo meio enche-lingüiça, mas importante pra desenvolver o relacionamento das três com os antigos ocupantes da casa! A partir do próximo já começa a melhorar hahah... não tenho muito mais a dizer. Espero que gostem e comentem, respondo as reviews no próximo se receber alguma. Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Oi a todos! Rápida resposta aos comentários dos últimos capítulos!

**Lua Evangeline****: **fui rápida! Espero que você goste desse também e obrigada por acompanhar!

**Lalah Souza:** mais uma vez, obrigada! É, todo mundo acabou correndo pro FeB, mas não tem problema.. to reescrevendo aqui e atualizando as adaptações lá também, então é basicamente a mesma coisa.

**CarliNeves:** Jooooooooooones! Gente, é muito amor, ai esse lindo, não aguento! kkk era muito pior antes, agora to até mais controlada! Eba! Espero que continue gostando do que lê! Beijoo.

**Capítulo VI – Aquele no qual Sirius salva e estraga tudo**

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Depois de algumas horas, Katie estava linda para o Remus. Lily e eu não tínhamos muito mais a fazer lá, então desejamos a ela um bom encontro e fomos para nossas respectivas casas.

- Hey, onde você estava? – era Brittany, minha irmonstrinha de 9 anos.

- Dormi na casa da Katie, passei o dia na casa da Lily... por quê?

- Porque você tem que se arrumar, nós estamos indo tomar sorvete e depois veremos um filme no cinema.

Programa legal pra ser feito com as amigas ou namorado. Não com seus pais e duas irmãs menores.

- Nós, quem?

- Eu, você, Julie, mamãe e papai. Lógico. Vamos!

- Vamos você sozinha, que tal? – respondi, enquanto subia as escadas e me isolava no quarto. Estava ligando o computador quando uma voz me chamou:

- Marlene! Vá se arrumar, nós vamos sair. – era minha mãe, à porta do meu quarto.

- Se não se importa, mãe, vou ficar.

- Mas nós vamos fazer um programa de família. Isso quer dizer: a família toda.

Programa de família sábado à noite... tinha como ser melhor?

- Então vai ter que trazer o Eric de Oxford.

- Engraçada. Vá logo. – e fechou a porta. Deixa ela sonhar, não faz mal.

**Lily Evans** – **diz****:  
><strong>Pensei que pudesse aguentar, mas a Chelsea ta aqui até agora, se agarrando com o James lá na sala!

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA!

**Marlene – diz:  
><strong>Calma, Evans! Não pode ser tão ruim. Fique no seu quarto... ninguém está tentando te forçar a assistir o novo _High School Musical_ no cinema com seus pais e irmãs, ta?

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>Sinto muito, Lene! Quer uma dica? Se tranque no banheiro. Dor de barriga _sempre_ funciona.

**Marlene – diz:  
><strong>

**Marlene – diz:  
><strong>Sabe o que vai te animar?

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>O que?

**Marlene – diz:  
><strong>Segunda-feira vai começar a venda dos ingressos pra nova turnê do McFLY. Que nós vamos, é claro.

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>Vai ser exatamente quando?  
><strong><br>Marlene – diz:  
><strong>Assim que eles voltarem do Brasil..

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>Eles estão lá DE NOVO? Isso é o que, a quarta vez?

**Marlene – diz:  
><strong>Terceira. Eles amam as brasileiras, fazer o que.

**Lily Evans – diz:  
><strong>Safados!

**Marlene Jones - diz:  
><strong>Vem ser safado aqui em casa, Jones!

**Lily Poynter** - **diz:  
><strong>Vem ser safado aqui em casa, Poynter! HAHAHAH

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Conversei besteira com a Lene por mais meia hora no MSN, até que ela precisou por em prática o plano dor de barriga. Coitada.

Sabe do que preciso agora? NUTELLA! Será que existe tal maravilha nessa casa? Cozinha... para onde é a cozinha, afinal? Eu só sei ir da sala pro meu quarto. OK. Vou ter que ir até a sala e descobrir.

Ai, Senhor! Que James está se agarrando no sofá com Chelsea há horas não é novidade... mas quem é aquela com Sirius? Ai, ai, ai. Marlene não vai gostar nada disso!

Só reparei que estava parada olhando pra eles com cara de boboca quando ouvi a vozinha enjoada da Chelsea:

- Ta olhando o que, _querida_? – todos se voltaram para mim.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Lily? – James me perguntou gentilmente.

- Quero saber onde é a cozinha, e se você sabe onde minha mãe está.

- Ela ta no quarto do meu pai... digo, no quarto deles. – ele sorriu – E vou te mostrar a cozinha. Espere só um minuto, Chel.

Ele disse, já que ela totalmente tinha se levantado e ia nos seguir até a cozinha. Não pude deixar de revirar os olhos... como alguém pode ser tão detestável e irritante?

James não perdeu esse gesto.

- Vocês realmente se odeiam, não é? – ele perguntou, em tom divertido, enquanto caminhávamos até a cozinha.

- Bastante. Não entendo como alguém como você possa... esquece.

- Agora fala. – pediu, parecendo curioso.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Começou, termina, Evans.

- Será que você pode ao menos esperar até que eu esteja na cozinha? – vai que ele se ofende e me deixa aqui... eu realmente PRECISO de Nutella agora.

- Ok, mas não pense que esqueci.

- Não sei que diferença faz a minha opinião pra você. Você vai ouvi-la e depois vai voltar pra sala e continuar comendo ela e...

- O que?

- Nada! – oooops.

- Espere. Você disse: "comendo"?

- Disse..? – assumi, desesperada, desejando poder retirar as palavras.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA... Qual o seu problema, garota?

- Desculpa..? – sabia que estava extremamente vermelha, agora.

- São só alguns beijos, não significa muita coisa.

Só alguns beijos? _Só alguns beijos?_ Ele estava deitado no sofá, ela em cima dele... eu vi bem onde estavam aquelas mãos!

- Sabe do que você ta precisando?

- Do que? – não tinha muita certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

- De uns bons amassos.

OK, agora eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha. Ele não disse isso!

- Nunca teve um namorado? – fiz que não com a cabeça, humilhada. - É... é mais ou menos isso. Chegamos à cozinha, o que você quer?

- Nutella. – falei, com o fiozinho que era minha voz.

- Não sei se tem mais.. acho que acabou. Você pode esperar 20 minutos enquanto eu deixo a Chelsea em casa e vou com você comprar?

- Não, James! Eu totalmente posso esperar até amanhã.

- As ordens do meu pai foram claras, ruiva. Qualquer coisa que você precisar.

Eu ri. O pai do James era o melhor. Minha mãe tinha sorte.

- Certo. 20 minutos então... vou estar no meu quarto.

Certo, tenho vinte minutos. Acho que dá pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... já são nove da noite.

Depois do banho, troquei a roupa que estava por uma calça jeans antiga e uma regata básica, afinal só íamos ao supermercado, e ainda estávamos em Setembro, de modo que eu não congelaria se saísse assim. Estava penteando os cabelos quando alguém bateu a porta. Era James.

- Olha só para esse quarto, já está bastante parecido com você.

Claro, agora que preenchi o mural e as paredes com alguns pôsteres, quadros e fotos.

- É, andei trabalhando um pouco nele...

- Essas fotos são ótimas... essas são mini Marlene, mini Katie e mini você?

- Sim.

- Você e a Petúnia! Com quantos anos?

- Acho que eu devia ter uns 5... e ela 6.

- Você parece muito com seu pai. – disse, indicando uma foto em que estávamos lado a lado.

Eu sorri em resposta.

- E... meu Deus... você e a Chelsea! Com 7 ou 8 anos... brincando de boneca... na sua casa HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

- Oh, acho que misturei. Essa foto deveria estar na pilha de lixo.

- Claro que não, isso é um clássico. Quando penso que já vi de tudo..

- Cala a boca! – eu disse, rindo.

- Então... pronta pra ir?

- Eu nasci pronta, caro James.

- Isso é bom! Como foi seu dia?

- Foi bom. – respondi, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao supermercado – Katie ficou linda com a nossa ajuda.

- Eles fazem um belo casal, não é? – James perguntou, animado.

- Acho que sim. – respondi, desviando o olhar. Ainda era difícil acreditar que agora dividíamos uma _vida. _Ainda mais difícil com o questionário que ele havia feito poucos minutos atrás.

Eu preciso de um namorado, e pra ontem.

- Teremos um jogo de futebol nessa quarta! – disse, ainda mais animado – Você quer ir?

- Com... com você? – perguntei, mais animada também.

- Em teoria. Vou jogar, então...

- Ah! – me senti a pessoa mais burra do mundo. – Pode ser.

- Ótimo. Chame Marlene e Katherine.

- Vou chamar. – respondi, imaginando que aquela seria a primeira e última vez em que eu iria pra um jogo de futebol da escola. – A Chelsea vai estar lá?

Ele me olhou de uma forma estranha antes de responder:

- Ela é uma líder de torcida, afinal de tudo.

- Líder de torcida... certo. – sabia que tinha falado besteira de novo. – Bem, espero que ela tenha se... acalmado.

- Ficou tudo bem. – James respondeu, categórico – Agora escolha sua Nutella, Evans.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Sabia que tinha chance de perder completamente a audição em cerca de dez anos. _Grandes_ chances. Minha mãe já havia pedido, meu pai implorado. Já haviam me mostrado reportagens com falas de cientistas ressaltando os prejuízos do fone de ouvido alto. Mas e daí? Qual o sentido de ouvir música em qualquer volume abaixo de máximo? Perde toda a graça.

E era por isso que eu estava ouvindo a mesma música no volume máximo há duas horas. Cantava junto, tentando reproduzir o sotaque americano tão diferente do meu, britânico. E apanhando pro espanhol, rápido demais pra mim.

_One, two, three, four. __Uno, do', tres, cuatro. I know you want me. You know I want cha. I know you want meeeeeeee. __You know I want cha!_

Por mais irritados que meus pais e minha irmã estivessem com a minha cantoria, eu não ligava. Estava feliz. E felicidade é sinônimo de cantar.

_Rumba! Ella quiere su Rumba! Rumba! Ella quiere si Rumba! Si é verdad que tu ere guapa, yo te voy a poner gozar. Tu tiene la boca grande dale ponte a jugar!_

- PARA COM ISSO, KATHERINE! – ainda consegui ouvir a voz da minha mãe, mesmo com a altura do fone. – ABAIXA ESSE FONE! PARA DE CANTAR!

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tirei o fone do iPod, jogando-o em sua caixinha de som. Agora tocava alto pra casa inteira.

_One, two, three, four. Uno, do', tres, cuatro!_

- ABAIXA ESSE SOM! – meu pai gritou, batendo a minha porta. Gargalhei, arriscando também uns passos de dança.

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh. Pit got it locked from brews to the locker, all I.P uh, big and packer, that he's not, but damn he's hot!_

- Por que ela ta fazendo isso? – quase gargalhei mais ainda ao ouvir a voz da Little.

- Adolescência, filha... é a adolescência.

_I know you want me. You know I want cha. I know you want meeeeeeee. __You know I want cha!_

Pausei a música no momento em que meu pai deu um soco na minha porta que julguei ser capaz de derrubá-la. Não queria ficar sem uma porta no meu quarto. Ajeitei meu cabelo e minha expressão, transformando-a no mais angelical possível.

- Algum problema, papai? – perguntei, sorrindo docemente. Ele ficou absolutamente vermelho de raiva.

- KATHERINE! – gritou.

**xxx**

Não consegui segurar o riso dessa vez.

- E só por isso você está de castigo? – Lily perguntou, indignada.

- Estou. Nesse momento, por exemplo, estou na biblioteca municipal fazendo uma pesquisa sobre a Revolução Gloriosa. É um dos poucos lugares que tenho permissão pra ir.

- Com certeza que está. – Marlene garantiu, antes de voltar a gritar pelo Sirius.

O time da escola estava perdendo de três a um, mas torcida mais animada não existia.

- Cadê o Remus? – a ruiva voltou a questionar. – Por que não está jogando?

- Ele foi suspenso desse jogo. Levou um cartão de alguma cor no jogo passado.

- Ah... certo. Não sabia que ele era violento.

- Você nem imagina... – brinquei, fazendo as duas rirem. – Bem, tudo tem seu lado positivo.

- E qual é?

- Ao término do jogo, ele não vai estar fedendo a queijo, todo suado. Já seu _irmão..._

- Calada! – Lily disse, me batendo. Marlene e eu rimos. – Já disse que ele _não é _meu irmão.

- Sorte a sua. Seria um pecado muito, muito grande ter pensamentos pervertidos em relação a seu irmão. – Marlene ironizou.

- Ele não é meu irmão! E eu não tenho pensamentos pervertidos em relação a ele! Não gosto dele! Nem um pouco... AH MEU DEUS, ELE FEZ UM GOL! ELE FEZ UM GOL! GOOOOOOOL DO JAMES! CARAMBA!

Marlene e eu rimos por cinco minutos inteiros depois dessa.

Trinta minutos depois, o jogo terminou empatado. Sirius havia feito o terceiro gol, e assim equilibrado a partida. Estava caminhando com Lily e Marlene em direção ao carro de Petúnia, que nos daria carona, quando alguém me alcançou. Era evidente que estivera correndo todo o caminho até mim, mas mesmo assim cheirava tão bem quanto sempre.

- Katie! – sorri ao som de sua voz. Remus não me deu a opção de responder. Puxou-me para um beijo lento e longo, do tipo que fazia minha cabeça girar. Estava ficando meio viciada naquilo desde nosso primeiro encontro, sexta passada.

Sorri ao me separar dele.

- Gostou do jogo?

- Empate não é tão ruim. Melhor que uma derrota.

- Claro que teríamos mais chance de vencer se eu estivesse jogando... – disse, sorrindo.

- _Convencido!_

- Quer que eu te deixe em casa? Podemos passar pra tomar um sorvete antes, ou algo do tipo...

Mordi os lábios, tristemente.

- Não posso. Prometi que estaria em casa assim que o jogo acabasse. – não achei que seria agradável contar que estava de castigo. Optei por uma mentira inocente.

- O jogo pode ter atrasado pra começar. – ele disse, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Desculpa, Remus... não vai dar mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã, então?

- Claro. – beijei-o rapidamente nos lábios, antes de correr para o estacionamento. Petúnia me deixaria um pouco antes de minha casa, afinal eu fora até a biblioteca de metrô, teoricamente. Não poderia voltar de carro, por isso rejeitei o convite de Remus.

- Nós vimos tudo! – Petúnia me informou, sorridente. Era estranho, ela _ainda _estava sendo agradável conosco. – A Susan também viu!

- Susan? – perguntei, confusa.

- A Líder de Torcida que ele trocou por você. – Marlene disse, animada.

- Aaahhh...

Verdade seja dita, ele não _trocou _ninguém por ninguém. Ele me disse que nunca tinha visto a tal garota antes... não do jeito que ele tem _me_ visto nos últimos dias, ao menos. Líder de torcida, ou não. Magoada, ou não. Ameaçadora, ou não... a verdade é que _eu _estava com o Remus. E estava feliz.

Não podia ligar menos pra todo o resto.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

As meninas realmente pensavam que eu não sabia. Não havia outra explicação para o comportamento estranho que elas tiveram a semana inteira na escola. Quer dizer, sempre me puxando de um lado pro outro... para bem longe de Sirius Black. Não falei com ele uma única vez desde a mudança da Lily. Mas era óbvio que sabia. Sempre soube.

Ele _não _havia me beijado porque nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento por mim, além de, muito provavelmente, atração. Ele _não _estava apaixonado, ou tampouco demonstrava que nossa sessão de amassos na casa de Katie sequer chegara a acontecer.

Me sentia tão burra e, tão usada... mas ninguém jamais saberia daquilo, claro. Deixava minhas amigas brincarem de esconde-esconde pela escola. E entrava no jogo delas.

O nome da menina que ele estava vendo era Emmeline Vance, se não me engano. Estava no último ano, sendo dois anos mais velha que Sirius e três anos mais velha que eu. Já ouvira Lily falando dela (elas estavam na mesma aula de Cálculo Avançado): _"se você não souber resolver uma questão, pergunte pra Emmie. É incrível como ela entende tudo... nunca vi ninguém tão inteligente quanto ela!"_

Mas é claro que não me sentiria ameaçada por aquilo. E daí que eu mal conseguia multiplicar frações enquanto ela já havia nascido multiplicando-as? E daí?

E ok, eu podia ser ruim na matemática, mas era boa em todo o resto. Com a exceção de Química, talvez... e estava exagerando. Aprendi a multiplicar frações há três anos. O que eu não sabia mesmo era resolver uma função exponencial. De qualquer forma, jamais usaria isso na minha vida prática. Então tanto faz.

Sirius estava com ela nesta semana... e provavelmente isso seria tudo. Segunda-feira apareceria sozinho... ou com outra.

- Alguém poderia me dizer a resposta? Marlene? – o professor de Química perguntou, tirando-me do meu devaneio. Corei quando todas as cabeças voltaram-se pra mim. Vi que Sirius sorria, solidário.

- Não sei, professor.

- Não sabe? – replicou, irritado.

- Desculpe? – arrisquei.

- Desculpe _não é_ a resposta.

Talvez eu tivesse mais chance se soubesse qual era a pergunta que ele havia feito.

- pH significa Potencial Hidrogeniônico, senhor. – meu coração acelerou quando percebi que quem respondia por mim era Sirius. Ainda estava sem reação. – E consiste num índice que indica a acidez, neutralidade ou alcalinidade de um meio qualquer.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele, mas Sirius não perdeu a seriedade ou o foco em nenhum momento.

- Uma solução será _ácida _se o pH variar de zero a sete. Será _básica _se o pH for acima de sete e _neutra_se for igual a sete. Quer que eu continue ou já ta bom?

- Suficiente, senhor Black! Apesar de apreciar seu conhecimento sobre o assunto, a pergunta foi dirigida a senhorita McKinnon. Na próxima é detenção para os dois, fui claro?

Confirmei com a cabeça, olhando pra Sirius com muita gratidão. Ele havia salvado tudo. Mas ele não olhou pra trás nenhuma vez.

- Ele só queria atenção. – Lily retrucou.

- Ou ele pode mesmo gostar dela. – Katie debateu.

- Então ele podia dizer isso de um jeito mais romântico do que "toda solução é neutra quando o pH for igual a sete!" – rebati, revoltada. Elas riram.

- Querida... você é a coisa mais valiosa da minha vida... eu estou apaixonado por você. Pegue esta solução básica, com pH acima de sete, como prova de meu amor! – Lily interpretou, com uma voz grossa que ficava ridícula nela. Quase cai da cadeira rindo.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Remus chegou animado, sentando ao lado de Katie.

- Só Lily Evans sendo Lily Evans. – Katie respondeu.

- Ei! – a ruiva protestou, mas acabou rindo depois.

- Se importam se eu roubar a amiga de vocês um instante?

- Claro que não... – respondi, lançando olhares maliciosos pros dois. Katie me fuzilou com o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que ria pro garoto. Saíram. Mas não era surpresa. Ele havia feito essa mesma pergunta todos os dias da semana, não seria diferente hoje, sexta.

- _Esses _dois estão encaminhados. – Lily comentou, feliz.

- Certeza. Hoje faz uma semana desde que você ficou com ele. – comentei, quando o intercambista brasileiro passou por nós, sorrindo.

- Nem me fale. É o tipo de coisa que eu teria desfeito se pudesse voltar no tempo.

- Ele está gostando daqui, não é? Fez o primeiro gol do jogo quarta passada...

- Fez. – Lily disse, séria – Eu soube que ele está com a Susan.

- A do Remus? – questionei, surpresa. – Ele é rápido.

- Ela é ainda _mais_ rápida.

- Espera um segundo, Lils.

Levantei em um salto, andando apressada pra alcançá-lo ali, enquanto ele atravessava o refeitório.

- Sirius! Ei, Sirius!

Ele virou. Sorriu levemente a me ver.

- Oi, Marlene. – disse, formal. O que aconteceu com o _Kim_?

- Eu só queria... agradecer pelo o que você fez na aula de Química. – respondi, de repente cheia de incertezas pelo tom de voz dele.

- Ah... aquilo não foi... não precisa agradecer, não foi nada.

- Então tá – ia voltando pra minha mesa quando uma garota bem mais alta que eu chegou falando de forma enérgica.

-... e daí a mulher disse que o problema é meu se sou alérgica ao prato especial de sexta. Que eu devia começar a trazer meu almoço de casa! Quanta insolên... ah, oi!

- Oi. – respondi, desejando não ter levantado da mesa em que estava há um minuto. Sirius parecia pensar o mesmo, porque sua expressão não poderia ser mais séria enquanto olhava de uma pra outra.

- Emmie, essa é Marlene McKinnon. Marlene, essa é Emmeline Vance.

- Tudo bom? – perguntei, pra ser educada, mas não dei tempo para que ela respondesse. – Era só isso mesmo, já vou indo.

Andei apressada pra mesa de onde não devia ter saído, pra evitar que eu me humilhasse ainda mais. Na garganta, uma sensação familiar associada à chegada de lágrimas. Mas eu certamente não choraria na escola. E certamente não choraria por _ele._

Ele havia salvado e estragado tudo, afinal.

**xxx**

**N/A:** Já tá ficando chato dizer que estou muito feliz pelas respostas positivas de vocês e que realmente espero que continuem gostando dos capítulos e comentando as atualizações, certo? Então até o próximo capítulo! Espero que todos tenham tido um bom Halloween e que aproveitem o feriado, porque o meu vai ser animadíssimo, regado a Hans Kelsen e muita interpretação das leis e jurisprudências do Código Civil. Eba! Até o sétimo capítulo. Beijo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII – Aquele no qual Marlene tem a sensação de estar voando.**

**Narrado por: **Lily Evans

_- Lily? – ouço uma voz distante me chamando. Mas não quero acordar, não vou levantar pra abrir a porta. Hoje é domingo e eu posso dormir um pouquinho mais._

_- Entra. – digo, com a voz sonolenta._

_- Er... sua mãe pediu que eu... que eu acordasse você e avisasse que... que o café tá... pronto._

_E foi aí que eu resolvi finalmente abrir os olhos. Pra perceber que era ele quem estava me acordando. Essa seria uma boa ótima maneira de começar o dia, se ele não estivesse me vendo com a cara amassada, com o cabelo apontando pra todas as direções e eu acho que muito provavelmente a minha camisola subiu e agora ele pode ver a minha calcinha._

_- Obrigada, James. – respondo, enquanto ajeito a droga da camisola e penso na forma mais rápida e indolor de morrer. Minha mãe ainda me paga. Fato._

Senti vontade de morrer outra vez ao lembrar o que ocorrera na minha primeira manhã com os Potter. Tanta coisa precisou mudar desde então. Por exemplo, o único lugar que posso ficar parecendo uma mendiga agora é no meu quarto – onde passo a maior parte do meu tempo, mesmo. Simplesmente não dá pra passar o dia de pijama pela casa.

A casa está _sempre _cheia: quando não é Petúnia trazendo suas amigas, coisa que aumentou consideravelmente desde que nos mudamos pra cá, é James acompanhado por Sirius, Remus e meia dúzia de garotos do time.

Mas eles nunca _estão _realmente. Na maioria das vezes só passam pra convidar James pra sair. Nunca vi alguém com uma agenda social tão lotada quanto a dele. Poucas eram as noites em que não saia.

Chelsea também aparecia com frequência. Mas na maioria das vezes eu só chegava a saber por Petúnia. Ela se trancava no quarto com o namorado por horas. Aquilo me incomodava, mas de certa forma era melhor do que ser obrigada a presenciar o fabuloso casal em ação.

E dessa forma o tempo passou. James _lá, _eu _aqui,_ e Petúnia no meio. O café-da-manhã era quando eu mais o via. Mas não por muito tempo, pois logo ele tinha que sair pra buscar a Chelsea e, consequentemente, a irmã de intercâmbio dela, Duda, antes de ir pra escola. Eu continuava indo com Petúnia. Nada mudou drasticamente, como imaginei que aconteceria.

Minha maior surpresa foi olhar pro calendário que ficava na cozinha e constatar que já era dia 29 de Outubro. [N/A: aniversário da minha mãe, rs] Como o tempo passou tão rápido?

- O que você vai vestir no Halloween? – Marlene me perguntou, enquanto almoçávamos, antes da aula de Literatura.

- Que Halloween? – perguntei, sem entender. Uma vez que você passe da pré-adolescência, é _meio _estranho se fantasiar e sair pedindo doces nas outras casas. Adolescentes normais costumam ir a festas. Nós não.

- A festa esse ano vai ser... bem, na sua casa. Não está sabendo?

- Não! – exclamei, indignada. – Quem convidou você?

- James. – respondeu, também perplexa – Pensei que ele teria te dito qualquer coisa..

- É!

- Quer dizer, acho que ele presumiu que você não precisaser convidada, uma vez que _mora _lá..

- Será que minha mãe sabe disso? E o pai dele?

- Ele comentou que vai ser tranquilo, eles vão estar em Athenas.

- Eles vão? – que porra tava acontecendo?

- Olha, por que você não conversa com ele? Está bem ali.

Eu já estava completamente indignada, então ignorei o fato de que ele estava sentado na mesa localizada exatamente no meio do refeitório, cercado por uma namorada ciumenta, um melhor amigo gato, Remus e minha amiga e outros cinco idiotas quaisquer.

- Você vai dar uma festa de Halloween lá em casa e não me avisou? – ele me olhou espantado um segundo, em seguida riu, arrepiando os cabelos.

- Relaxa, Evans...

- Nossos pais sabem... quero dizer, seu pai e minha mãe sabem disso? – tinha consciência que todas as outras nove pessoas da mesa me encaravam, mas ignorei.

- Escuta, Lily.. – ele disse, levantando e me guiando pra qualquer lugar longe dos olhos e ouvidos atentos de seus amigos. – Eles finalmente estarão em lua-de-mel... só conseguiram tempo agora, quase dois meses depois, e vão estar felizes na Grécia. Você não vai querer atrapalhar isso, vai?

- Não tente me fazer sentir culpada, James!

- Não estou.

- Foi por isso que você não me contou sobre a festa?

- Foi, foi sim.. mas escute! Vai ser a fantasia! Você não vai querer perder, vai? – a forma que ele sorria pra mim, combinada com os olhos dele nos meus e a expressão suplicante dele me impediram de negar. Eu não _devia, _mas também não conseguia negar. Era como se ele tivesse o Poder. Sabe como é, de persuadir, como um vampiro.

- Desde que você alegue que sou totalmente inocente caso eles descubram.

Ele olhou pra mim, sorrindo de forma meio surpresa, meio satisfeita.

- _Fechado._

- Já contei cinco coelhinhas, sete diabinhas, quatro gatinhas e nove lingeries quaisquer acompanhadas pela orelha de um pobre animal inocente. – Marlene comentou, analisando Emmeline, que se agarrava com Sirius na parede da minha sala, vestida de gatinha.

- E ai vem outra diaba. – Katie disse, animadamente.

- Hey, pessoal! Estão gostando da festa? – James perguntou, de uma forma exageradamente animada, devido as unidades alcoólicas que vinha ingerindo desde o início da festa. Seu braço – não deixei de notar - estava posto firmemente ao redor da cintura de Chelsea, uma vez que esta vestia uma provocativa lingerie vermelha e chifres de diabinha, provocando olhares de toda a população masculina da festa.

- Bastante. – Marlene respondeu, finalmente desviando os olhos de onde Emmie e Sirius tentavam desafiar a lei da Física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço ao mesmo tempo.

- É sua primeira festa de Halloween, Evans? – Chelsea perguntou, pelo prazer de ser desagradável.

- Vamos dançar? – resolvi ignorá-la.

- Vamos!

Minha surpresa não foi pouca. Eu havia direcionado a pergunta a Marlene e Katie – que, por algum milagre de Deus, não estava com Remus –, porém James respondeu. _James!_

Soltou a namorada, pegando minha mão e guiando-me até a pista de dança, deixando pra trás minha capacidade de raciocinar, além de duas pessoas surpresas e uma namorada furiosa.

Dançava de um jeito engraçado, sem medo de parecer ridículo, enquanto ria de mim que não conseguia acompanhá-lo nos passos que ele criava. Reconheci _Sugar, _do _Flo Rida, _quando todos começaram a gritar e pular, de uma forma esmagadora.

Todas as pessoas da festa estavam agora concentradas na pista de dança, tornando impossível evitar o roçar de minha pele na dele. Sorri, finalmente entrando no clima da festa.

Minha vontade não era outra além de beijá-lo. E não sei quão certa eu estava, mas tive a impressão de que ele também queria. Bastante, pela forma como seu braço forte segurava minha cintura e ele sorria pra mim.

A música continuou, rápida como sempre, e as pessoas ficavam mais e mais animadas, mas naquele momento senti como se o mundo estivesse parando. Sim, ele estava se aproximando... seus olhos encaravam minha boca com desejo.

Fechei os olhos, esperando...

- Chelsea. – senti ele dizer em meu ouvido. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – consegui dizer.

- Que? Não! Chelsea! – exclamou, indignado, me soltando imediatamente e andando em direção a namorada. Foi quando eu vi.

Encostados na mesmíssima parede em que Sirius e Emmie estavam antes, Chelsea beijava alguém. Não consegui identificar _quem, _mas entendia a fúria de James.

Ela havia canalizado toda sua raiva e frustração naquele garoto, pela vontade com que o beijava. Passei os olhos pela pista desesperadamente, procurando alguém que fosse capaz de impedir a briga que estava prestes a começar.

Sirius ainda estava grudado com Emmeline, no meio da pista de dança agora, por isso corri em direção a Remus, que estava em uma roda mais afastada com os amigos.

- Remus! James... Chelsea... Mais alguém... Briga!

- Que? – ele perguntou, espantado. Meu melhor amigo _sabia _ser lerdo, às vezes.

- Vem cá. – disse, puxando-o pela mão com urgência e nenhuma delicadeza.

- Ei! – protestou, antes de finalmente ver a roda que havia sido formada ao redor da briga. Não para apartá-los, óbvio, mas para assistir e incentivar. – Quem está ali?

- James! – disse, e ele saiu empurrando até chegar onde James estava.

Enquanto Remus os separava, encontrei Chelsea assistindo à briga que a própria havia causado do outro lado da sala. Mantinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Uma raiva irracional me atingiu.

- Você está _gostando _disso, não está? – perguntei, com todo ódio que consegui expressar.

- Nem imagina o quanto, Evans. – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da briga. Sirius havia finalmente largado Emmie e estava ajudando a apartá-los. – A culpa disso tudo é sua, você sabe.

- Minha? – questionei, sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Não fui eu que beijei um cara qualquer tendo namorado!

- Você estava dançando com o _meu _namorado. Vou ser clara com você, Evans. Minha paciência está _quase _acabando... não vai querer me ver com raiva, não vai mesmo.

- Oooooh.. agora estou realmente apavorada. Acho que vou procurar outro lugar pra morar, sabe? Estou cansando de ver o James vinte e quatro horas por dia, todos os dias da semana...

Ela ficou vermelha, parecendo realmente enfurecida agora.

- Que coisa é essa que você está vestindo, de qualquer forma? É um anão de jardim?

Olhei pra minha roupa sem entender. Não porque quisesse me certificar que não parecia um anão de jardim - tinha certeza absoluta que minha fantasia era de Sininho e era bem convincente -, mas porque queria entender porque ela havia mudado a abordagem tão subitamente. Realmente acreditava que insultar minha roupa me deixaria chateada?

Ri alto, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha.

- A sua é de biscate? Não precisava ter gastado dinheiro, era só ter usado aquelas merdas que você usa diariamente. – e me afastei, antes que ela pudesse entender.

**Narrado por: **Katherine Mackenzie

- Vai ficar tudo bem com o James? – perguntei de novo, só pra me certificar.

- Agora tá tudo bem. Marlene, Lily e Sirius estão cuidando dele lá em cima. – Remus garantiu – Mandei Chelsea pra casa.

- Ela acabou com a festa. – lamentei – Estava tão boa.

- Tudo bem. Já eram quase quatro da manhã, não foi um estrago tão grande.

- Espero que agora James termine com ela.

- Por que, Katie? – perguntou, divertido.

- Ela não é a garota _certa _pra ele, Remus. Nossa, pareci Marlene falando das namoradas do irmão mais velho.

Ele riu.

- Quem é a garota certa pra ele, então?

- Lily! Sempre foi!

- Não acha que seria meio estranho? Considerando que eles agora moram na mesma casa? – ele questionou.

- Não acho que seria _nada_ estranho. Seria exatamente como Alice e Jasper Cullen. Bem, não exatamente, mas você entendeu.

- Alice e Jasper Cullen, quem?

- Ninguém. – respondi, rindo. Garotos... – Que horas você vai pra casa?

- Vou dormir aqui. James convidou a mim e Sirius. E você?

- Vou dormir aqui, também. – respondi, rindo – Lily convidou.

- Aahh, mas que interessante. – tive que rir, mediante a cara de safado que ele fazia. – Me sinto na obrigação de beijá-la no sofá pela próxima hora.

- Remus! – exclamei, corando, porém me dirigindo ao sofá com ele. Já que estávamos ali..

**xxx**

Não foi a toa que Lily e James haviam nos convidado pra dormir lá. Nós seis gastamos duas horas e meia pra arrumar a casa, supervisionados por Petúnia, que não podia ajudar por estar fazendo as unhas, segundo ela.

Não nos importamos. Na verdade, até nos divertimos, ouvindo música alta enquanto limpávamos o chão imundo.

Lily foi tomar banho assim que terminamos. Nós nos jogamos no sofá, exaustos.

- Foi uma boa festa. – Sirius comentou, enérgico.

- Você não fez nada além de beijar Emmeline. – Remus ironizou.

- É, digamos que eu _beijei _Emmeline. – respondeu, sarcástico. Ele estava se referindo, claro, ao fato de que subiu com a garota e se trancou em algum quarto por uma hora, no início da noite. Todos haviam visto e comentado.

- Em que quarto você se trancou com ela, por sinal? – James perguntou, irritado – Porque se foi no meu, você é um cão morto...

- Relaxa. – disse, enérgico. E então sussurrou:

- Foi no quarto da Petúnia.

- Eca! – ela exclamou, correndo escada acima para, provavelmente, trocar os lençóis de sua cama. Rimos.

Percebi a forma que Marlene ria, tentando parecer indiferente. Eu a conhecia bem demais pra saber que ela estava fingindo.

- E você, James? – perguntei – O que vai acontecer entre você e a Chelsea?

- Não sei. – respondeu, sério – Ela fez aquilo de propósito porque chamei Lily pra dançar. Foi muita infantilidade dela.

- Você não devia ter batido no garoto. Ele foi vitima. Devia ter batido nela! – Marlene disse, de forma sanguinária.

- Esse ódio de vocês... – Sirius disse, rindo.

- Bater, não. – Remus interviu – Mas você não devia ter descontado no garoto, realmente. Você não o namora_. _Tem que se resolver com sua namorada.

- Ex. – James afirmou. Depois suspirou. – Ou não. Tem razão. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Controlei-me muito pra não dizer: _acaba tudo com aquela vaca. Fica com a Lily. Por favor. Lily!_

- Vocês precisam conversar. Daí você decide. – Sirius disse – Por isso que não namoro, é complicado demais. Emmeline é livre pra ficar com qualquer outro cara, e eu com qualquer outra garota.

Oh, que _agradável. _Eles nem eram namorados e ela já havia entregado o prêmio de bandeja pra ele.

- Cara, você é doente. – Remus disse, indignado. O que era fofo, mas incompreensível, já que estávamos juntos há mais de um mês e ele nem havia tocado na palavra "namoro".

- Você também é livre pra ficar com outras. – Sirius disse, malicioso – Não está namorando, está?

Levantei a sobrancelha pra ele. Aonde queria chegar?

- Eu não quero... Não preciso... Ficar com outras... Katie e eu... – gaguejou, subitamente nervoso, o que fez Sirius e James rirem.

- Relaxa, Remus. Sirius só está sendo ele mesmo. – eu disse.

- Ou seja, insuportável. – James concluiu, antes de apanhar do amigo. Nós rimos.

A campainha tocou, e Sirius levantou pra atender, animado.

- Olha só quem temos aqui! – disse, fazendo sinal pra alguém entrar.

- Oi, Sirius. – reconheci Chelsea pela voz antipática. Cada palavra que ela pronunciava passava a impressão de que estava, literalmente, morrendo de tédio. – Onde está James?

Olhei pra James. Sua expressão indicava surpresa e também certa raiva.

- Ele não está...

- Mande-a entrar. – James disse, alto, do sofá.

- Ah, olha só, ele voltou. – eu estava rindo das loucuras de Sirius, mas não tanto em respeito a James.

- James. – Chelsea exclamou, não antes de olhar de cima a baixo para Marlene e para mim. – Precisamos conversar.

- Você acha? – perguntou, sarcástico.

- Em particular. – disse. Ele levantou, fazendo sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. Entraram no escritório do pai de James.

Nós quatro nos encaramos. Sirius abriu um sorriso sacana e caminhou até a porta do escritório, pra tentar ouvir a conversa. Rindo, o acompanhamos. Eu já _sei _que não vou pro céu mesmo, então...

- Você tem que me desculpar. – ordenou.

- Nossa, ela é direta. – Marlene sussurrou. Eu ri baixinho.

- Por que faria isso? – James respondeu, igualmente sério.

- Porque eu te amo! James, eu te amo, e não sei viver sem você. Você tem que me desculpar, tem que me desculpar...

- Você sabe o que fez, não sabe? Como acha que posso confiar em você de novo depois disso? Beijar outro cara na minha frente, na minha festa, _na minha casa._

- James, por favor, por favor, por favor! – conseguia ouviu os soluços dela, mas não tinha muita certeza se ela tem humanidade suficiente pra chorar ou se estava apenas fingindo.

- Que bom que ela quase não tá implorando, né. – Remus disse, fazendo-nos rir outra vez.

- O que ta acontecendo? – alguém perguntou atrás de mim. Vi Lily nos olhando confusa quando virei.

- James e Chelsea estão ai dentro. – Sirius respondeu.

- Legal. – a ruiva disse, antes de pregar o ouvido à porta também.

- Nunca mais vou ficar com outros caras. Nunca mais, James! Nem vou olhar pra qualquer outra pessoa. Você é o amor da minha vida, nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, todos os dias da eternidade... – repetia, cada vez mais desesperada.

Lily tinha uma expressão horrorizada. Acho que todos nós tínhamos. Quem imaginaria que a confiante Líder de Torcida se humilharia assim pra alguém?

- Não precisa implorar. – James disse, provavelmente tão desconfortável com a situação quanto nós. - Preciso pensar. Você me...

- Magoei você? Mas você também me magoou! Me largando sozinha e chamando a Evans pra dançar! Se eu não tivesse feito nada, todos estariam comentando na escola segunda-feira, e minha reputação já era.

- Eu ia dizer que você me enfureceu. Sério que você está preocupado com sua reputação? E com a minha, você já pensou em se preocupar?

- Reputação de corno! – Sirius sussurrou, fazendo com que eu quase caísse no chão de rir.

- Você bateu bastante no Liam. Ninguém vai querer se meter com você. – a garota disse.

- Olha, não sei, Chelsea. Não sei. Quando te pedi em namoro, te disse que queria que fizéssemos isso funcionar. Acreditei que você fosse diferente...

HA! Ele é tão burro quanto aparenta?

- ...mas você se revelou igual a todas as outras garotas que namorei.

- Óbvio. – Lily disse, revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu vou mudar! Vou mudar por você! Juro que não vou ser mais tão implicante com a Evans. Juro que vou parar de implicar quando você quiser comer Fast Food.

- Chel, se acalme. Não é _nada _disso.

- Você me chamou de Chel! – celebrou. – Você ainda me ama, não ama?

- Chel, eu...

- De novo! Oh, James. Eu sabia, _eu sabia_. Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. Obrigada, muito obrigada!

Pelo silêncio que prosseguiu, supus que eles estivessem se beijando. Simples, fácil demais. Voltamos pra sala, arrasadas. Remus e Sirius gargalhavam, comentando como o amigo estava encrencado.

- Ela o tem na palma da mão, essa Chelsea. – disse Sirius – James está em problemas. Ela o domina direitinho.

- Que bom que eles se acertaram. – Remus declarou – Não me olhem assim. Eles se gostam. Claramente estava infeliz com a ideia de se separar dela.

- É. – Lily disse – Problema dele se gosta de ser corno.

Sirius riu. Mas foi o único.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Quando James e Chelsea subiram pro quarto dele, decidimos que seria bom mudar de ambiente. Então tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa e decidimos andar até a sorveteria mais próxima, apesar de estar tão nublado que era fácil prever uma chuva.

- Estou com frio. – disse – Má ideia andar. Podíamos ter ficado por lá.

- E presenciar o casal em ação? Não, obrigada. – Lily protestou, fazendo Katie e Remus rirem.

- Quer que eu te aqueça, Marlene? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo do jeito de sempre, fazendo meu estômago revirar-se nervosamente. Ok, isso _tinha _que parar.

- Não, obrigada.

- Se mudar de ideia...

- Você vai saber. – eu disse. Poucos minutos depois entramos na sorveteria, obviamente vazia, já que ninguém em sã consciência aprecia sorvete no frio.

Estávamos na sorveteria há trinta minutos, Sirius já tinha esgotado seu estoque de piadas. Pelo menos as engraçadas, de qualquer forma, de modo que eu já queria voltar pra minha casa e fazer nada até que fosse a hora de dormir e encarar mais uma segunda feira.

Foi mais ou menos quando um grupo de garotos barulhentos entrou rindo na sorveteria. Eles eram bonitos, então imediatamente troquei olhares com Lily e Katie... mas nenhuma olhava pra mim da mesma forma predadora.

- Sua retardada. – Lily disse, baixo. – Eles são da AEHS.

- São?

- Da aula de Literatura! – Katie disse.

Meu Deus! Por que não os reconheci? John, Daniel e Matt são conhecidos. Será que passei tanto tempo admirando Sirius Black nas aulas de Literatura que até comecei a esquecer as feições das pessoas?

- Vocês por aqui! – Matt veio falar conosco, seu rosto iluminando-se ao ver Lily, de quem sempre foi muito afim.

- Tudo bem, garotas? – Daniel disse.

- Tudo. – respondemos – Sentem ai.

- Bom Halloween, espero? – Lily perguntou.

- Foi bom. – Matt respondeu, indiferente.

- Por que não foram pra festa na casa da Lily? – Katie perguntou, gentilmente.

- Teve festa na casa da Lily? Pensei que estavam todos na do Potter. – Daniel perguntou.

- É a mesma coisa. – Sirius respondeu, com uma grosseria na voz que não pude explicar. Ele era sempre educado.

- Ah, é verdade! Tinha esquecido! Ainda é estranho imaginar que os dois... de qualquer forma, como você está lidando com isso, Lily? – Matt perguntou, solidário. Ela riu, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, não mudou muita coisa, na realidade.

- Sério? Bem, se você não puder mais aguentar, me liga, posso resgatar você a qualquer hora de lá..

- Por que ela não aguentaria? – Sirius voltou a perguntar, em tom desafiador.

- Por nada.. – Matt respondeu, naquele tom que queria dizer "tudo".

- Olha aqui, cara, se você tem alguma coisa contra... – Sirius começou, de forma agressiva, mas foi interrompido pro Remus.

- Chega, Sirius.

Era incrível como eles sempre obedeciam Remus. Katie olhou para ele de forma devota. Matt manteve um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Percebi o quanto ele ficava fofo assim.

- De qualquer forma, já vou indo. Foi um prazer... Marlene?

- Sim? – respondi, surpresa por ele ter se dirigido a mim.

- Eu estava pensando... talvez você queira sair comigo um dia desses?

- Sair com você? – perguntei, olhando pra Lily. Ela sorriu, fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Percebi que Sirius mantinha os punhos fechados e uma expressão assassina no rosto. Sorri. – Seria ótimo.

- Excelente. Amanhã acerto tudo com você. – sorriu – Até mais.

E então, sem pegar sorvete nenhum, saiu da sorveteria, seguido pelos amigos.

- Marlene tem um encontro! – Lily e Katie comemoraram, me fazendo rir meio envergonhada.

Estávamos andando de volta pra casa de Lily e James quando Sirius me segurou pelo braço discretamente, fazendo os outros nos ultrapassarem e andando lentamente ao meu lado.

- Vai mesmo sair com aquele cara? – perguntou, a voz ainda inexplicavelmente furiosa. Olhava pra frente, evitando contato visual.

- Vou. – respondi, tentando ler a expressão em seu rosto.

- _Por quê?_

- Porque ele me convidou. É o que você faz quando caras bonitos te convidam pra sair. Sai com eles.

- Tive a impressão que é da sua amiga que ele gosta. – sua voz ainda era baixa e furiosa, mas eu sabia que a frase era maldosa.

- Não sei. Por que não pergunta pra ele? – mantive minha voz calma, apesar da dificuldade que estava encontrando, à medida que suas perguntas ficavam mais _irritantes._

- Não. – disse, firme – Você não pode sair com ele.

- Sério? E por que não? – respondi, irônica.

- Eu não... ele não... bem, é óbvio que ele só está... – então subitamente parou de andar, o que obviamente me fez parar também. Segurou minhas mãos com firmeza, olhando nos meus olhos. O contato de nossas peles, combinado com o azul profundo dos olhos dele causou uma série de arrepios. Em mim.

- Por favor, Kim. Não saia com ele. – falou de uma forma extremamente doce, como nunca havia sido antes comigo, nem mesmo durante nossa sessão de amassos no quarto de Katie. Meu coração acelerou-se de uma forma assustadora.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção. Involuntariamente, _ou não, _passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele. Eu também o encarava de forma intensa.

- Preciso de um bom motivo pra isso. – eu disse, me aproximando ainda mais. Estávamos tão perto que o hálito dele me invadia, fazendo com que eu perdesse a linha de raciocínio que tentava tão desesperadamente concluir.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, suas mãos grandes e fortes seguraram minha cintura com firmeza e fechei os olhos, ansiosamente.

Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, uma sensação maravilhosa me atingiu, como se meu corpo tivesse sido atingido por uma poderosa corrente elétrica. Pensei em como aquilo era bom por dois segundos, antes de mais uma vez não conseguir raciocinar. E então eu estava sendo beijava como ele nunca me beijara antes. Como _ninguém _havia me beijado antes.

Aquilo era bom. Na verdade, era _maravilhoso. _Senti como se estivesse mente e meu corpo estavam ocupados por Sirius Black, e tudo o que eu sabia era que no momento precisava dele mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais perto do que estávamos.

Não sei por quanto tempo nos beijamos, mas quando abri os olhos não havia sinal de Katie, Remus e Lily. Olhei pra ele, sorrindo. Ele me encarou de volta, me olhando de forma séria. Ainda estava ofegante, então caminhamos de volta pra casa em silêncio. Ele segurou minha mão com firmeza e assim prosseguimos.

Não havia ninguém mais feliz no mundo que eu naquele momento. Tinha certeza.

**xxx**

**N/A:** oooooooi, gente! Desculpa pela pequena demora, tava ocupada com a universidade, mas minha semana de provas está chegando ao fim (vem, sexta-feira!) Hahahaha. Esse capítulo é muito fofo, um dos meus preferidos, porque a cena final é tão Sirius e Marlene hahahaha Adoro. O que vocês acharam? Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado e que mandem reviews! Muuuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários. Adoraria respondê-los, mas hoje tirei o dia pra preguiça. Mais uma coisa, não sabia que esse site engole os asteriscos, que eram o que separavam uma cena da outra. Agora os substitui por **xxx**, então se alguém ficou confuso durante algum outro capítulo, já sabem o motivo. Vou consertar isso assim que possível (agora). Muito obrigada por tudo e até o oitavo! :) beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII – Aquele no qual Sirius-Marlene-Matt-Lily-James sai de controle  
><strong>

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

Eu estava no sofá desde as quatro da tarde. Tinha consciência que já eram seis e ainda não havia achado nada de interessante na TV. Com exceção dos empregados, estava sozinha em casa. Minha mãe estava trabalhando, assim como Jason. Petúnia estava no treino da animação de torcida e James no de futebol.

Não me importava. Passava mesmo grande parte do meu tempo sozinha. Katie estava estudando para a prova de Francês que teria amanhã, quinta-feira, e Marlene estava cuidando da irmã mais nova que estava doente.

O tédio estava começando a me irritar quando meu celular tocou. Sorri ao ver que era Marlene.

- Brittany está melhor? – perguntei ao atender.

- _Brittany está ótima. Julie é quem está doente._

- Ah!

- _Está um pouco melhor sim. Só espero que ela não comece a vomitar. Realmente não quero ter que limpar._

- Eca!

- _O que você fez a tarde toda?_

- Nada. Não tem nada de interessante na porcaria da TV, ninguém interessante online, nenhum dever de casa... nada mesmo.

- _E você está sozinha ai?_

- Estou.

- _Então por que não aproveita para fazer um tour pelo quarto do James?_

- Caramba, Lene! Isso é tão genial e tão... maléfico. Isso seria algo que eu faria? – perguntei, já subindo as escadas. Ela riu.

- _Você é quem deve me dizer._

- Só estive aqui uma vez. Não tinha reparado o quanto fede a... meias.

- _Eca. Como todo quarto masculino. Procura embaixo do travesseiro._

- Procurar o que?

- _Pornografia. É o que eles escondem lá._

- Será? – perguntei desconfiada. – Não é um esconderijo muito bom, no fim das contas.

Puxei o travesseiro em minha direção e o que vi quase me fez desmaiar. Sentei na cama, com o coração batendo tão rápido que me deixava sem fôlego.

- _O que foi? O que tem embaixo do travesseiro de James Potter? _– a voz de Marlene parecia muito distante agora. Minha cabeça girava, enquanto mil pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça em uma velocidade assustadora.

Por que ele teria aquela foto ali? Que sentido aquilo fazia? Ele teria esquecido a foto lá, ou olhava pra ela sempre antes de dormir? Como a foto havia parado ali? Seria só uma brincadeira de seus amigos?

- _Lily! Você está me matando de curiosidade._

- Marlene... – balbuciei, ainda confusa – Não é nada demais... só o esperado. Ele tem uma... uma foto da... da Chelsea. O que é normal, certo? Eles são namorados.

- _Uma foto da Chelsea? Lily, sinto muito, isso significa amor._ _Ele não teria uma foto dela se não a amasse. Muito, pelo visto. Lily, sinto... tanto._

Meu coração se aqueceu e abri um sorriso.

- Também sinto muito – disse em um tom que pareceu feliz demais até pra mim.

Ela continuou a tagarelar, mas não dei muita atenção. Dentro de mim, uma verdadeira batalha estava sendo travada. Contar ou não contar? O que achar daquilo? Sentir felicidade ou confusão? Perguntar a ele ou não? Pegar a foto ou deixar lá? Dar alguma indicação de que eu havia descoberto ou não? Ignorar?

- Não sei o que fazer pra separar esses dois, eles só estão juntos desde setembro... dois meses! Talvez perto do Natal...

- Lene, desculpa, a gente se fala amanhã... acho que eles chegaram.

E desliguei.

Sabia que eles ainda não haviam chegado, é claro, mas não podia mais fazer aquilo, porque não suportava a ideia de mentir pra uma das minhas melhores amigas, e porque estava me sentindo culpada só por ter consciência do que ele escondia embaixo de seu travesseiro. Não poderia compartilhar com mais ninguém.

Era um segredo de James. E meu. Era um segredo _nosso_. Mesmo ele não sabendo da parte que me incluía.

Olhei para a foto de novo.

Uma garota ruiva e magra sorria pra si mesma, enquanto tentava se equilibrar em um dos pés sobre o tronco de uma árvore que havia sido cortada.

Eu lembrava bem da foto. Havia sido tirada no último inverno, há quase um ano, por Marlene, durante uma viagem que nós três fizemos a Stonehenge de trem para passar o tempo.

Pus a foto em seu lugar e corri para o meu quarto. Ela devia estar à esquerda do meu mural, entre Danny Jones e Tom Fletcher, que agora estavam lado a lado. Quando será que ele pegou aquela foto?

Depois de vinte minutos pensando, decidi que o abordaria discretamente. Então, quando ele chegou do treino, cansado e sorridente, seguido por um animado Sirius Black, eu o estava esperando comportadamente no sofá da sala, com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Oi meninos! Como foi o treino?

- _Caralho, Evans. _Que susto. Pareceu minha mãe agora. – Sirius disse, enquanto James ria, mas o ignorei.

- É que às vezes esqueço que você mora aqui – James disse. – Sempre trancada no seu quarto.

Então era por isso que ele mantinha aquela foto embaixo do travesseiro? Pra lembrar sempre que eu morava lá?

- Onde está Petúnia?

- Quantas perguntas ela faz – Sirius brincou. Mostrei a língua para ele, rindo.

- Saiu com o namorado.

- O _amante._

- Sirius! – James o repreendeu, enquanto o amigo ria.

- Ela saiu com o feio ou o bonito? – perguntei, me segurando pra não rir também.

- Eu tenho cara de quem acha homem bonito?

- Tudo bem, Sirius – revirei os olhos. – Com o gordo ou com o magro?

- Com o magro – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Foi com o amante – retruquei, fazendo os dois rirem alto enquanto sentavam-se comigo no sofá.

James segurou minha mão, ainda rindo. Meu coração acelerou-se novamente. Não sabia bem _o que _era aquilo, mas estava ficando incontrolável.

- Passou a tarde sozinha? – perguntou, me olhando nos olhos intensamente. Sua preocupação parecia real.

- Sim – respondi.

- Não acredito em você – Sirius disse – Tenho certeza que ela está escondendo um brasileiro no quarto.

- Seu _idiota. _Ele não passou a tarde treinando com vocês? – respondi, revirando os olhos outra vez. James riu.

- Então procure aquele da sorveteria.

James e eu olhamos pra Sirius sem entender. Especialmente James, uma vez que ele não estava lá.

- Que menino da sorveteria? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Matt? – eu disse, quase engasgando. – Você está _louco? _Ele vai sair com _Marlene. _Nesse fim de semana.

- Mas é de _você_ que ele gosta – o garoto afirmou, fazendo James levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não estou entendendo nada – disse. – Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que a beijou domingo?

- Beijei.

- Então por que ela vai sair com ele?

- Porque ele _ainda_ está com Emmeline – eu disse, em defesa da minha amiga.

- Sirius... – James repreendeu, segurando o riso.

Tudo bem. Chega de distrações.

- Estou _tão_ chateada – disse, suspirando. Imediatamente os dois tinham seus olhos em mim, me analisando preocupadamente. Controlei-me para não rir.

- Por quê? – perguntaram, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa casa é tão grande. _Nunca_ vou achar o que perdi! – Levantei, caminhando pela sala em círculos, para enfatizar minha agonia.

Minha atuação era fajuta, mas eles estavam acreditando. E era o que importava.

- O que você perdeu? Posso pedir para um dos empregados procurarem pra você...

- Bem, eu _acho _que fui roubada.

- Roubada? – perguntaram os dois, assustados.

- Sim. Bem, não era nada valioso, por isso não consigo imaginar porque alguém pegaria... ela estava lá, no meu mural, onde sempre esteve. Bem entre Danny Jones e Tom Fletcher. E então sumiu.

- Você perdeu uma foto, é isso? – Sirius disse, já voltando a posição relaxada de antes. – Mas é muito simples: imprima de novo.

- É claro que eu _poderia _imprimir de novo – disse, evitando olhar pra um dos dois – Mas me deixa ainda mais curiosa. Onde estaria minha foto?

- Que foto era? – Sirius perguntou, ligando a TV.

- Minha. Em Stonehenge. _Gosto _daquela foto. O que você acha... James? – olhei pra ele, que mantinha a expressão meio divertida e meio preocupada. Sorriu.

- Tem certeza que você a pôs lá? Talvez tenha tirado e não lembre.

- Tenho _certeza._

- Só tem uma solução, então – disse, tirando algo do bolso.

- Qual?

- Vamos ter que começar a tirar fotos novas. Sorria.

Fiz uma expressão de dúvida. Exatamente quando ele apontou o iPhone pra mim e tirou uma foto. Droga.

- Me deixe ver isso! – supliquei. Ele me mostrou a foto, rindo de mim. Revirei os olhos quando Sirius soltou aquela risada que mais parecia um latido. – Apague.

- Jamais – James disse, ainda rindo. Tudo bem. Puxei o meu iPhone do bolso e apontei pra ele, tirando várias fotos enquanto ele tentava me impedir, entre gargalhadas.

- Que merda! – Sirius reclamou, rindo também. – Vem cá, Evans.

Daí ele me puxou pelo braço, no que eu cai no sofá, bem perto de James.

- Sorriam os dois – Sirius ordenou, puxando o celular de minha mão. James e eu nos encaramos, sem entender. Pude ouvir o primeiro clique.

Então James passou os braços fortes pela minha cintura, sorrindo, e não vi alternativa melhor além de passar os meus pelo pescoço dele. _Aquelas _fotos iriam pro Facebook. E Chelsea iria _amar._

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Hoje é sexta-feira. Eu _gosto _de sextas. Significa que no outro dia não tem aula. Significa uma hora inteira de beijos no carro de Remus depois do treino de futebol, que acaba exatamente junto com a minha aula de artes.

Estava evoluindo nos desenhos com as duas horas de aula na sexta.

A única coisa chata de sexta era o prato especial do almoço. Não que eu não gostasse de _Cottage Pie_. Até que gostava bastante, era algo bem... inglês. O problema todo era que Emmeline era alérgica a ela. E fazia questão de lembrar a todos, reclamando irritantemente alto e por longos dez minutos toda semana.

Ia começar a conversar com Remus sobre a possibilidade de almoçar com minhas amigas na sexta. Talvez na quinta, também. Emmeline, Chelsea, Petúnia e todos aqueles jogadores de futebol e líderes de torcida estavam começando a me encher. Mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que não gostava dos amigos dele, já que ele gostava bastante das minhas amigas e era até o melhor amigo de uma delas.

- Você vai comer tão pouco – ele disse, enquanto carregava minha bandeja em direção à mesa que sentávamos diariamente. Algumas cabeças se ergueram pra assistir nossa travessia, mas eu já estava quase acostumada com isso. Era estranho estar do lado popular da escola, para variar, mas não era de todo ruim.

Os olhares, claro, eram também pra o ato que estava sendo praticado. Carregar a bandeja da garota era praticamente sinal de _casamento_ na AEHS.

Sorri para ele.

- Não estou com tanta fome assim.

- Assim eu fico preocupado.

- Não fique – eu disse, sentando à mesa. Imediatamente, olhei pra mesa das minhas amigas, onde _realmente _queria poder estar hoje. Sorri satisfeita ao ver que Matt estava sentado com as duas. Não sei se por Lily ou por Marlene, mas estava.

- O que aquele idiota está fazendo ali? – Sirius sussurrou pra James, acompanhando meu olhar. Remus e eu ouvimos, mas não Emmeline, que estava ocupada conversando com Chelsea e Petúnia.

- Não sei – James disse, estreitando os olhos. – Por que ele está olhando tanto para Lily?

- Está olhando pra Marlene – eu o corrigi –, porque eles têm um encontro amanhã.

- Sério? – Sirius perguntou, com um brilho diferente no olhar. – E para onde eles vão?

- Para o Joe's, acho – respondi sem entender.

- Onde fica o Joe's?

- Na Soho. Por que diabos você quer saber, Sirius?

- Ah... por nada. Muito obrigado, Katie. – E então voltou a falar de futebol com James. E eu fiquei sem entender nada.

**xxx**

- Como foi o treino? – perguntei, quando nos encontramos de novo, às seis e meia.

- Bom. O próximo jogo vai ser em duas semanas. Nós precisamos ganhar pra continuar no campeonato. E a aula de artes?

- Ótima. Estou ficando boa em natureza-morta. A Sra. Lynn disse que, nesse ritmo, logo estarei desenhando pessoas.

- Pessoas _vestidas, _espero. – Nós rimos todo o caminho até o carro dele, enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em levar você a um lugar. Temos uma hora, certo? Importa-se?

- Não me importo – respondi subitamente curiosa.

Enquanto dirigia, tudo indicava que para o centro, conversávamos sobre o Natal, que chegaria no próximo mês e iluminaria a cidade, deixando-a absurdamente linda.

- Westminster?– questionei quando descemos do carro. Não estava reclamando, era _mesmo _lindo. Mas eu não entendia por que ir até ali.

Ele sorriu de lado, me abraçando pelos ombros enquanto caminhávamos às margens do Rio Thames. O Big Ben estava aceso e sorri ao avistar o London Eye.

- Eu te trouxe aqui... – ele começou, ainda caminhando. – No cenário do nosso primeiro beijo.

- Sim?

- Katie – suspirou, finalmente parando de caminhar e olhando em meus olhos. – Domingo passado, Sirius insinuou que você poderia estar saindo com outras pessoas...

- Eu não estou – respondi, rapidamente.

- Eu _sei _que não está. Mas ele não estava mentindo. Você _pode. _E é por isso que estamos aqui.

- Estamos aqui por que eu posso sair com outras pessoas? – perguntei confusa. Ele riu.

- Estamos aqui principalmente porque eu não quero que você saia com ninguém além de mim. Katie, eu percebi que não quero sair com outras garotas. E não quero que você saia com outros. Eu quero que você seja _minha_. Só minha.

- Remus, eu...

- Você quer ser minha namorada?

Pisquei forte duas vezes, olhando pra ele sem entender. O sorriso em seu rosto era empolgado, mas eu não conseguia entender muito bem. Eu queria ser... o quê? Mil pensamentos passavam em minha cabeça em uma velocidade assustadora.

- Katie? – perguntou inseguro.

- Desculpe, é que você me pegou desprevenida.

- Ok. Vou perguntar de novo. Você quer...

- _Quero_ – respondi sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Bem, isso é um alívio. Já estava achando que você ia me mandar pastar.

- Jamais faria isso com _você_ – respondi, e então voltei a beijá-lo, daquela forma e naquele lugar que eram só nossos.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Eu não entendia qual era a de Sirius Black. De verdade, não entendia. Que tipo de pessoa larga uma festa para ser babá de bêbada, cuida bem da bêbada, beija a bêbada, evita uma humilhação da bêbada na aula de química, beija a bêbada para impedi-la de sair com outro e não liga nem _uma _vez?

Quero dizer, _eu sei _que ele é Sirius Black e tudo mais, e que só está sendo ele mesmo. Mas depois de toda a história do pH e do encontro com o Matt eu achei que ele gostasse de mim. Ao menos um pouco.

Mas ele não só não teve a decência de ligar, como também apareceu de mãos dadas com Emmeline no almoço de segunda-feira. Como se o beijo de domingo não tivesse acontecido. Como se, ao chegar à casa de James, ele não houvesse beijado minha testa e dito "Preciso ir. Te ligo depois". Como se minhas amigas não tivessem soltado gritinhos histéricos por incríveis sete minutos.

Então, quando Matt sentou ao meu lado no almoço, dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso e combinei os detalhes de nosso encontro no sábado.

E é por isso que estou aqui. No Joe's, que tem uma pizza incrível, segundo ele. Arrumei-me com toda a animação que consegui juntar, parecendo realmente bonita com meu vestido e meu salto. Ou foi o que ele disse. Ele também não estava nada mal, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria que ele fosse outra pessoa.

- E então, você também pretende ir pra Oxford, como seu irmão?

- Bem, eu estava pensando mesmo em ficar por aqui. Amo Londres, não sei se consigo ficar tão longe assim.

- Oxford não é tão longe! Só uma hora de trem.

- É verdade. Para onde você quer ir? – perguntei, para ser educada. Odiava falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à escola nos finais de semana.

- Cambridge. E suas amigas?

- Katie pretende ir para Oxford, mas Lily quer ficar por aqui também.

- Entendo... Deve ser ruim pensar em separação, não?

- Bastante. Mas e seus amigos?

- Ainda não decidiram. Mas espero que possamos todos irmos pra Cambridge. Seria incrível.

- Seria – respondi. – Mas ainda falta muito tempo.

Ele continuou falando alguma coisa. Tinha certeza quase absoluta que envolvia as palavras "faculdade" e "Estados Unidos", mas não conseguia mais ouvir.

Não quando a porta do Joe's abriu e um casal entrou sorridente. A garota, uma loira alta, gargalhava perturbadoramente alto. O garoto, moreno dos olhos azuis, mantinha as mãos em sua cintura, passando os olhos pelo local, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, seu sorriso aumentou, e eu tive certeza de que, não importava o que Matt fizesse, aquela noite estava acabada. Tentei levantar e fugir, inventar qualquer desculpa pra _não _ficar ali, mas ele foi mais rápido.

Ainda segurando a cintura de Emmeline, caminhou em nossa direção, sendo perfeitamente educado.

- Mas que surpresa agradável – cumprimentou, fazendo Emmeline rir ainda mais, sem motivo real. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite – Matt respondeu educadamente. Tentei responder também, mas, aparentemente, não tinha capacidade de emitir sons. Então, pisquei forte três vezes, na esperança que ele fosse apenas produto da minha imaginação, de tanto que pensei nele nos últimos sete dias.

Mas ele ainda continuava lá.

- Vocês conhecem a Emmeline, certo? Emmie, esse é o Max.

- _Matt_ – ele corrigiu.

- E você já conhece Marlene.

- Claro. A garota do pH, certo?

- E você, a alérgica ao prato especial de sexta – falei, pela primeira vez, no mesmo tom amistoso que ela usou. Ela riu.

- Prazer em revê-los – ela disse, e ele a puxou pela mão, sentando em uma mesa um pouco atrás de nós, de onde eu podia vê-los perfeitamente. Matt, que estava de costas para eles, não teve a mesma sorte. _Ai, meu Deus._

- Então, como eu ia dizendo... minha mãe queria que eu fosse para os Estados Unidos fazer faculdade. Quero dizer, _por que_ ela me quer tão longe?

Olhei bem para a cara dele. Ele _realmente_ achava que eu estava preocupada com a faculdade agora? Sábado à noite, faltando dois anos pra terminar o Ensino Médio e com a mão de Sirius Black enfiada na blusa de Emmeline Vance a quinze metros de distância?

Eu geralmente acreditava em destino, mas não hoje à noite. Eu poderia dizer, pelo _timing _perfeito deles, que aquilo foi completamente planejado. Provavelmente parte de algum tipo de plano doentio pra fazer com que eu me sentisse mal. E não podia estar funcionando melhor. Eles estavam se agarrando de forma desnecessária e extravagante desde que se sentaram. Não que mais alguém estivesse se importando – aquilo era Londres, ninguém se importava com ninguém. Mas eu estava. E muito.

- Quero dizer, Harvard parece legal, não parece? Ivy League e tudo mais, mas são tão caras e tão... distantes. Mas acho que New York seja bom. Então talvez eu me inscreva pra Columbia. E NYU.

Meu Deus, ele não _cansava. _Sorri, dizendo "claro" e "sério?" nos momentos necessários, então ele meio que não percebeu que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sirius, que agora beijava Emmeline com fervor no pescoço.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Dos piores.

Discretamente, puxei meu iPhone. Digitei uma única palavra e enviei para Katie.

_Mensagem de Marlene às 20:39  
>Socorro.<em>

Rezei pra que ela estivesse com o celular, e desocupada o suficiente pra me salvar. Se ela ligasse, pediria licença pra atender, inventaria uma emergência em casa e sairia de lá.

Pelo amor de Deus, que ela não esteja com o Remus, e nem correndo pela casa atrás da Little Lucy. Pelo amor de...

Graças a Deus!

_Mensagem de Katie às 20:41  
>O que foi?<em>

Lerdeza tinha limites, pelo amor de Deus...

- Algum problema? – Matt perguntou gentilmente.

- Ah, é só a Katie mandando mensagem... acho melhor ver o que ela quer, se não se importa.

E então aproveitei para ir ao banheiro. Ao menos pra lavar o rosto ou respirar um ar diferente do de Sirius Black.

_Mensagem de Marlene às 20:45  
>Problemas. Muitos deles.<em>

Fiquei sentada respirando por um minuto inteiro, quando Katie finalmente me ligou.

- _O que foi, criatura?_ – perguntou, mais curiosa do que preocupada.

- Se eu descobrir quem foi o gênio do mal que disse que eu estaria aqui hoje a noite para Sirius Black, eu juro que mato.

_- Sirius Black? – _exclamou, surpresa._ – Ele não... ele está... aí? Sozinho?_

_- _Há! Até parece que ele vai sozinho pra algum lugar. Está com aquela loira.

_- Então foi por isso que ele me perguntou..._

_- _Foi você quem disse? – quase gritei, indignada.

_- Ele perguntou, eu respondi. Desculpe, Marlene, não percebi que ele faria algo tão cruel assim._

_- _Se eu não gostasse dele, diria que o odeio. Aquele cachorro filho de uma...

_- Chega, Lene. Diga para o Matt que você quer ir para outro lugar, pronto._

_- _Mas a pizza ainda nem chegou!

_- Então fica aí. Não sei. Meu namorado está me esperando, desculpa. Me conta como foi depois. Beijos._

E desligou. Muito útil. _Obrigada_, Katherine. Por que todas as amigas viram inúteis quando estão namorando? De fato, amiga parceira é amiga solteira.

Respirei fundo antes de sair do banheiro.

E quase gritei outra vez.

Parado em frente ao banheiro, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico no rosto estava ele.

- Aquele cachorro filho de uma... o quê? – perguntou, animado.

Além de tudo estava ouvindo minha conversa! Fui atingida por uma súbita fúria.

- Olha aqui, Sirius Black – comecei, apontando um dedo na cara dele. Ele sorriu ainda mais, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Ficou incrivelmente sexy, mas me irritou ainda mais. – Eu não sei que tipo de jogo você pensa que está fazendo aqui, mas não estou me divertindo.

- É claro que não está. Aquele Max é um chato.

- O nome dele é Matt. E não interessa. Que porra você está fazendo aqui?

- Só curtindo, Lene. Qual é? – disse, sorrindo ainda irônico. – Não ficou com ciúmes, ficou?

- Claro que não – respondi, rápido demais. – Você pode beijar quem você quiser.

- Ótimo – disse, parando de sorrir.

- Ótimo – eu respondi, no mesmo tom insolente.

Mas no momento em que virei, ele me puxou pelo braço... beijando-me em seguida. Por que, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre acabávamos assim?

Descontei toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele beijo. Em relação a tudo. Não era _certo_ o que estava fazendo comigo desde Setembro. E não era justo, também.

Empurrei-o na parede, passeando minhas mãos furiosamente por dentro de sua camisa. O fato de ele ser absolutamente perfeito não ajudava em nada.

Parei de beijá-lo, encarando-o furiosamente. Mas ele olhou pra mim como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido e voltou a distribuir beijos, dessa vez por toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Aquilo estava mesmo me enlouquecendo, então eu o empurrei depois de uns minutos.

- Já chega – eu disse, ainda com raiva.

- Eu devia enfurecê-la mais vezes – comentou, sorrindo. Percebi que ele estava meio ofegante.

- Isso tem que acabar. Você não pode me beijar sempre que quiser.

- Você disse que eu podia beijar quem eu quisesse.

- Com exceção de mim – disse, revirando os olhos, sem acreditar que ele estava usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim. – Você não vale nada.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir minhas palavras.

- Mas você gosta de mim mesmo assim.

Desisti de lutar quando ele me puxou pela cintura outra vez. Eu não aprendia. Incrível.

**xxx**

**N/A:** olá! Esse capítulo também é um dos meus favoritos (depois do seis, adoro todos). Sirius e Marlene é simplesmente demais hahaha e Jaaaaaames, o que significa essa foto? Ok, é estranho falar como se eu não tivesse escrito a coisa. De qualquer forma, a foto foi tirada do weheartit e realmente queria mostrar pra vocês, mas _esse site me odeia. _Mas enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eu gosto da sinceridade deles e das criticas construtivas. Não tenho tipo muito tempo para respondê-los e melhorar a fic como gostaria e acho que só vou ter férias em janeiro por causa da ameaça de greve na minha universidade, estão estou muito ocupada com provas e trabalhos. Espero que todo mundo compreenda, goste do que leu e mande reviews. O próximo não vai demorar. Até lá. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IV – Aquele em Paris**

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Aquele fim de semana seria bom. Muito bom. E no sentido maléfico da coisa. As férias de Natal aconteceriam entre 18 de Dezembro e 3 de Janeiro, e eu não tinha nenhum plano para esses dias além de tentar não congelar. Até receber o melhor convite da minha vida.

O Sr. Potter, em sua ingenuidade, sugeriu que James convidasse dois amigos pra (tentar) velejar, mesmo no inverno, com os Potter entre os dias 19 e 23. Tia Ashley adorou a ideia, e sugeriu que Petúnia e Lily também o fizessem.

Então estamos todos aqui, no iate dos Potter, um olhando para a cara do outro. Eu sorria, mas era a única. James havia convidado Sirius e Remus. Lily havia convidado Marlene e eu. Petunia havia convidado Chelsea e Emmeline. Realmente, _adorável_.

Havíamos passado uma hora no trem de Londres para Dover, onde o iate ficava ancorado, e atravessaríamos o Canal da Mancha até a cidade de Calais, na França. De lá deixaríamos o iate e enfrentaríamos outra hora de trem até Paris.

Em Paris, tio Jason e tia Ashley ficariam em um hotel. No entanto, nós abusaríamos da hospitalidade da mãe de James.

A Sra. Aileen Chevalier, antiga Sra. Potter, era casada com um francês e, juntos, tinham as irmãs gêmeas de James, Claire e Annelise, de sete anos. Moravam em um mini-Château fora da cidade, um dos históricos castelos que os franceses e suíços ricos habitavam, que seria exatamente perfeito pra nossas férias.

- Eu só queria que fosse verão. – Chelsea reclamou pelo que parecia a milésima vez. – Quer dizer, imagine toda essa viagem com sol! Seria perfeito.

- Concordo! – Petunia disse – Queria aproveitar a piscina do iate.

- Imagine um Château francês no verão! – Emmeline completou. Olhei pra Lily e Marlene rindo discretamente.

- É um mini-château. Tem apenas a metade do tamanho de um Château normal. – James nos lembrou outra vez.

- Mesmo assim! – Chelsea disse, abraçando James pela cintura – Amor, promete que você me traz aqui no verão? Estou tão ansiosa pra conhecer sua mãe!

- Eu nem sei se nós... – James olhou pra Sirius, de forma desesperada, pedindo ajuda. – Não sei se venho pra cá neste verão.

Eu tive a impressão de que ele queria dizer que não tinha certeza se estariam juntos até o verão. Ainda faltavam (longos) seis meses. Sirius ainda ria do amigo quando Remus apareceu na área externa outra vez:

- Por que vocês estão congelando ai? Venham pra cá.

E então resolvemos acompanhá-lo em direção ao interior do iate. Tudo era bastante espaçoso e decorado com tanto bom gosto quanto a própria casa dos Potter.

- Quem quer jogar sinuca? – Sirius sugeriu, dirigindo-se ao Salão de Jogos. James e Remus o acompanharam. Lily nos chamou até a cozinha.

- Vamos fazer chocolate quente? – sugeriu, e nós concordamos, animadas.

- Quanto tempo dura essa viagem? – Marlene perguntou, depois de uns minutos trabalhando em silêncio no nosso chocolate.

- Normalmente, três horas. – Sirius respondeu, voltando a sala. Todo mundo olhou pra ele.

Marlene não falava com Sirius desde ele arruinara o encontro dela com Matt, há mais de um mês. Quando ele falava, ela o ignorava. E aparentemente não seria diferente hoje.

- O que ele quis dizer com normalmente, James? – Marlene voltou a perguntar.

- Que tem tanto gelo aqui que estamos há uma velocidade incrivelmente lenta. Acho que chegaremos daqui a outras duas horas.

- Não queremos uma cena de Titanic, certo? – Remus perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não mesmo. – eu respondi, séria. – Vocês já terminaram de jogar?

- Fomos atraídos por esse chocolate quente. – Sirius respondeu.

- Não tem pra você. – Marlene falou, sem parar de cozinhar.

- Que maldade. – Sirius respondeu, sarcástico, revirando os olhos. Todos riram.

- O que vocês estão cozinhando? – Petunia perguntou animada, descendo as escadas, seguida por Chelsea e Emmeline. No segundo andar ficavam três suítes.

- Chocolate quente. – Sirius respondeu – Mas não tem pra vocês.

- Credo. – Emmeline disse, sentando-se no banco alto da cozinha americana. – Por que o egoísmo?

- Fizemos pra todos, Emmie. – Lily disse, animada.

- Menos para Sirius. – completou Marlene, olhando de lado pra Lily. Eu sabia que ela nunca superou completamente o fato de Lily gostar de Emmie. Mas isso era porque a ruiva não tinha que ouvir as reclamações de Emmeline sobre o almoço de sexta.

Não conseguia entender como alguém tão fútil podia ser tão genial em cálculos (único motivo de Lily gostar dela). Era estranho.

Quando o chocolate ficou pronto, o distribuímos em nove canecas (mesmo com os protestos de Marlene) e seguimos até a sala, onde nos acomodamos enquanto procurávamos algo para assistir na TV.

- Só passa filme sobre o Natal quando está assim tão perto do dia 25. – Chelsea reclamou. Lily fez uma careta. Remus e eu rimos. – Até _Friends_ fica passando os episódios especiais de Natal! Que merda!

- A TV é por satélite aqui. – James informou, pacientemente – Há mais de 300 canais.

- Não é possível que você não encontre nada que goste. – Sirius se intrometer.

- Pois é possível, sim. – respondeu, irritada. – Não gostei de nada.

- Por que sempre que você abre a boca é pra reclamar, garota? – tomos fomos testemunhas do quanto Lily se esforçou pra ignorar Chelsea, mas ela falou o que todos estávamos pensando.

Chelsea reclamou de ter que ir de trem até Dover, não sei por quê. Reclamou (muito) de não ser verão, como se fosse culpa de alguém. Reclamou do iate (disse que era errado ter apenas um banheiro no primeiro andar. Como se aquilo fosse uma casa, e não um barco). Reclamou do que o frio fazia com o cabelo dela. Reclamou das escadas que levavam para o segundo andar. Reclamou mais uma vez de ser inverno. E agora reclamou da programação da TV.

Não podia ser mais irritante.

- Porque você está aqui. – respondeu, com cara de nojo.

James revirou os olhos. Sirius e Marlene riram, ao mesmo tempo, mas pararam ao perceber que eram os únicos e que faziam isso juntos.

Certeza que os dois ficavam de novo nessa viagem.

Sirius e Emmeline não estavam mais juntos. Ela agora estava namorando um cara mais velho e que frequentava a faculdade. Era uma mudança grande, considerando que Sirius era quase dois anos mais novo que ela.

Quando Emmeline terminou com Sirius, há duas semanas, ele chamou Marlene pra sair. Ela, ainda dominada pela raiva, não aceitou. Ele então ficou com a intercambista, Duda, "irmã" da Chelsea. Apesar de ter sido uma única vez, não ajudou em nada a diminuir a raiva de Marlene.

- Eu estava pensando... – Remus disse, para mim, quando Lily e Chelsea voltaram a brigar e James se desesperou. – Eu conheci seus pais quando nem estávamos juntos ainda. Já se passaram três meses e você ainda não conhece os meus.

- Só estamos namorando há um mês, na verdade. O que você teria dito em Setembro ou Outubro? "Mãe, essa é a Katie, minha... Katie, somos o que?"

Ele riu.

- Eu conheci o seu pai assim... homem zangado. Não gosta muito de mim.

- Claro que gosta! – tentei parecer confiante – Ele só sente ciúmes.

- _'cause daddy's lttle girl is now my baby. _– cantou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Mais ou menos isso. Ainda bem que ele tem a Lucy pra ocupar a cabeça dele, também.

- A peste da sua irmã. – comentou, sorrindo – Quantos anos ela tem mesmo?

- Vai completar quatro em fevereiro.

- Eu queria ter irmãos. Na verdade, queria ter uma irmã mais nova. – Remus disse, sério.

- Por quê?

- Pra cuidar dela. Seria o melhor dos irmãos. Ela seria conhecida por todos como "chumbinho".

- Chumbinho? – perguntei, sem acrescentar que era um apelido horrível.

- É. Comeu, morreu.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

- Isso é tão lindo! – suspirei outra vez.

Todas as vezes que ia a Paris era a mesma coisa, a magia e as luzes da cidade me encantavam. A sensação era a mesma de quando estive lá pela primeira vez.

- Sei que sou. – Sirius fez graça, sorrindo daquela forma outra vez. Ignorei meu coração acelerado e revirei os olhos. James e Remus riram da careta que fiz.

- Crianças, vamos voltar para o hotel. – a mãe de Lily anunciou.

- Não voltem muito tarde, não esqueçam que a casa é longe e vocês não querem incomodar os Chevalier. – o tio Jason disse sério, fazendo James revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, pai. Boa noite.

Quando eles finalmente foram caminhando até o hotel, voltei a apreciar a vista. Era _tudo _maravilhoso. Tinha visto paisagens espetaculares desde que havia deixado Londres. Calais era mágica, assim como todo o caminho de trem até Paris. E o mini-Château da mãe de James havia feito com que eu me sentisse uma princesa dos contos de fada da Disney.

- O que você tanto olha? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar da Torre Eiffel que brilhava à minha direita e prestasse atenção nele.

- A Torre. – respondi, rapidamente. Era difícil continuar ignorando-o, estando em Paris.

- Certo. Pensei que fosse para algum francês. – disse, parecendo realmente enciumado. Ouvi as risadas de Lily e James, mas resolvi ignorar todos. Havíamos tido um dos melhores jantares de toda minha vida em um restaurante maravilhoso, cuja vista era perfeita. Não tinha tempo para as loucuras de Sirius.

- E se fosse? – Katie brincou.

- Ahh.. – disse, antes de soltar uma risada irônica – Ela não ousaria.

James, Sirius e Lily voltaram a rir alto, fazendo com que eu tivesse que desviar o olhar da Torre outra vez.

- Cala a boca de uma vez, Black, você está...

- Que tal uma caminhada à beira do Sena? – sugeriu, interrompendo o que eu tinha a dizer. Todos concordaram, então levantei, sabendo que eu deveria estar furiosa com ele, mas não conseguindo. Londres não exercia tamanha influência no meu humor. Mas talvez fosse porque eu morasse lá.

Enquanto caminhávamos pela margem do Rio Sena, fazíamos constantes paradas, usando Remus e Sirius como fotógrafos. Aparentemente, Chelsea precisava de James em suas fotos, então usou Emmeline como fotógrafa, que não se importou, afinal já estivera em Paris centenas de vezes antes, segundo ela.

Lily não quis mais fotografar quando o casal começou a se beijar pras fotos, então usamos o frio como desculpa pra voltarmos para o Château. James também não pareceu se importar de voltar pra casa; na verdade, pareceu até bastante aliviado por se libertar da grudenta namorada.

O caminho foi tranquilo, exceto pelo taxista que insistia em responder em francês quando fazíamos perguntas em inglês, apesar de ser claro que ele compreendia a língua. James nos salvou. Com a mãe morando aqui desde que tinha nove anos, suas visitas a França eram bastante frequentes.

Apesar de passar de meia noite quando voltamos ao Château, os quatro estavam a nossa espera, com sorrisos acolhedores.

- Que bom que chegaram! – a mãe de James disse, em um inglês que já trazia certo sotaque francês. – Tiveram um bom jantar? – perguntou, beijando o filho, que corou.

Vi os olhos de Lily brilharem depois disso.

- Vocês ainda estão acordadas? Vão dormir, meninas! – eu sabia francês suficiente pra entender que eram essas as instruções que James dava para as irmãs mais novas, enquanto as mesmas o abraçavam pelas pernas.

Lily ainda o encarava com ternura em sua expressão enquanto James conversava em francês com as irmãs. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ele sorriu, fazendo com que a garota corasse enquanto sorria de volta. Ao presenciar tal cena, a mãe de James olhou do filho para a ruiva com uma expressão maravilhada.

- Suas irmãs não falam inglês? – Remus perguntou.

- Falamos. – Claire respondeu, em inglês. Ou talvez fosse Annelise.

- Mas na França deve-se falar francês. – Annelise completou. Ou talvez fosse Claire.

- Nada disso, meninas! – o pai delas censurou, em inglês – Precisamos ser gentis com todos, incluindo turistas. Especialmente se os turistas forem seu irmão e seus amigos.

- E namorada. – Chelsea completou, com aquele tom de quem está morrendo de tédio. Aileen perdeu a expressão de ternura no rosto.

Segurei-me pra não rir, assim como Lily e Katie.

- Você é a namorada dele...? Mas eu pensei que... – Aileen parou de falar subitamente e olhou pra Lily, sorrindo. – Bem, pensei que _você_ fosse a namorada dele.

Chelsea, Emmeline e Petunia abriram a boca, em choque. Sirius e Remus riram alto. James olhou para Lily. Lily corou de novo. Bastante.

- Ah, não! – disse, rapidamente. O rosto ardia mais que os cabelos – Nós somos só...

James riu de lado antes de dizer:

- Não seja inconveniente, mãe. Essa é Lily Evans. Filha de Ashley.

- Ah, claro! Mil perdões, querida! Então vocês todos moram juntos agora, não é? Ele tem se comportado?

- Tem, sim. – respondeu, ainda sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos próprios pés.

- Qual delas é sua irmã?

- Petúnia Evans, prazer. – a mãe de James pareceu feliz de que não fosse Chelsea a irmã de Lily. Mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que se importasse com a real namorada do filho.

Minutos depois, mostrou a todos os quartos que ocuparíamos, e então se retirou, dando ordens expressas para as gêmeas irem dormir. Cansadas da viagem, Lily, Katie e eu deitamos no quarto em que dividiríamos e não demoramos a dormir.

**xxx**

Quando acordei, pensei que seria a última vez que faria isso. Abri os olhos e em seguida soltei um grito pelo susto que levei.

- Você quer me matar? – consegui dizer, ainda com a respiração acelerada.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Sirius disse, antes de beijar meu rosto de novo.

- Sai daqui, Sirius. – eu disse, olhando em volta e encontrando um quarto vazio. – Onde estão as meninas?

- Tomando café. Não quiseram te acordar, então eu vim. – disse, sorrindo torto – Você parece um anjo dormindo.

Revirei os olhos, mas senti meu rosto corar. _Droga._

Ele sorriu outra vez.

- Vá trocar de roupa, estamos a sua espera.

- Certo. – eu concordei, levantando da cama. – O que você está fazendo? – ele havia deitado na cama que Lily ocupara, usando os braços como apoio pra própria cabeça, sorrindo da forma mais safada, _digo_, sedutora que ele tinha.

- Assistindo você se trocar.

Não consegui ficar séria.

- Idiota. – usei meu travesseiro para bater nele.

- Ah, você _não_ fez isso. – em um gesto rápido, ele me puxou pra cama. Eu estava literalmente em cima dele, e tentei me libertar. Mas a força dele era surpreendente. Trocou nossas posições sem esforço algum, ficando perigosamente próximo. Prendi a respiração.

- Peça desculpas! – ordenou, tentando parecer sério.

- Nunca!

- Resposta errada, McKinnon. – e então ele começou um ataque de cócegas. Ah, _não._

- Para... Sirius... – implorei, entre gargalhadas – Não... consigo... respi... rar.

- Peça desculpas!

- Ta bom.. HAHAHAHAHAHHA. Des... culpa!

- Não entendi.

- Desculpa!

- Mais alto! – ordenou, rindo alto.

- DESCULPA! – gritei. Ele me soltou e me distanciei o máximo que pude, ainda com a respiração acelerada.

- Também não precisa _implorar. _Vá trocar de roupa, McKinnon, te vejo lá em baixo. – quando eu o xinguei, ele apenas sorriu outra vez, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

- Vocês não querem mesmo entrar nesse museu, não é? – Chelsea perguntou de novo. – Tudo bem tirar fotos aqui fora, mas por que entrar no Louvre?

- Por que é o maior museu do mundo? – perguntei, irônica.

- E daí? Quer dizer, todo mundo já veio aqui, certo? O professor de história faz a excursão pra Paris todos os anos. – Emmeline completou.

- Pra que gastar nove euros aqui? Podemos gastar esse dinheiro na Starbucks. – Chelsea completou.

- Nove euros não são nada pra quem gastou dois mil deles em uma _bolsa_ – Sirius perdeu a paciência.

Eu estava contando até dez para manter a paciência. Estava mesmo. Tentando com todas as minhas forças cumprir a promessa que fiz pra James três meses antes, quando me mudei pra casa dele. Mas era difícil ficar sem dizer nada. Ela tinha _mesmo _que reclamar de tudo? Qual é, estamos em Paris! Não há nada pra reclamar (tirando os franceses, talvez, e nem são todos).

- Tenho uma sugestão, querida Chelsea. – disse, sorrindo irônica. Todos olharam pra mim com humor. – Por que você não vai com minha querida irmã e minha querida amiga Emmeline fazer compras na Galeria Lafayette enquanto ficamos por aqui? Não vamos demorar mais de duas horas no Museu, e então nos encontraremos lá.

- Ótima ideia. – Petunia disse. Eu sabia que ela não era fã de Museus.

- Lafayette? – Chelsea perguntou, cruzando os braços em uma expressão desafiadora. Ela não aceitaria uma sugestão minha tão fácil. – É, é boa, mas prefiro a Champs-Élysées.

- Mas como todos querem ir a Champs, você vai à Galeria. – James disse, e ela pareceu irritada, mas sorriu.

- Não quer ir as compras comigo, amor? – se derreteu para o namorado. Revirei os olhos.

- Prefiro o Museu. Desculpe.

Irritada, a garota jogou os cabelo pra trás e saiu andando decididamente, seguida pelas amigas, até o ponto de taxi mais próximo. Marlene e Katie sorriam para mim, mas fingi que não percebi porque James me olhava de forma estranha.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo Museu, demos um jeito de nos afastar dos garotos com a desculpa de usar o banheiro. Mas eu precisava desabafar.

- Por que diabos _ele_ está com _ela_? – suspirei, me apoiando na pia – Quer dizer, ela é insuportável.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas riu antes de dizer:

- Essa é uma pergunta retórica, certo?

- Dá pra ver que ele está tão cheio dela quanto todos nós, Lils. – Katie me tranquilizou – Remus me disse que ele comentou com os amigos que não suporta o ciúme doentio que ela sente.

- Então _por que_ eles não terminam?

- Bem, obviamente esse relacionamento é muito cômodo pros dois. A AEHS segue o modelo de educação americana, o que custa o dobro mensalmente para nossos pais do que uma escola local custaria, porém nos livra daqueles uniformes ridículos...

- Aonde você quer chegar, Lene? – Katie fez a pergunta que não quer calar.

- Ele é um astro do futebol. Ela, uma Líder de Torcida. É meio óbvio que personalidades assim se atraiam, certo? Nós já vimos filmes sobre isso.

- Certo. – Katie e eu dissemos, juntas.

- Aparentemente, eles são o casal perfeito. E é isso que importa. Apesar de sabermos que não é bem assim. Ela o traiu no Halloween. Ele a traiu antes naquela boate, você viu, Lily.

- Meu Deus! Tinha esquecido completamente! É verdade!

- Ela faz _tudo_ que ele quer. Em todos os sentidos. E é mesmo linda. Odeio desapontar você, mas as coisas são assim.

- Você tem razão, Lene. É só que...

- Eu sei. – completou Katie.

Saímos do banheiro e encontramos os três parados a porta, com expressões desconfiadas no rosto como se soubessem que eram os protagonistas de nossa conversa.

E assim prosseguiu nossa visita ao Museu do Louvre, com silêncios constrangedores e trocas de olhares sugestivos que ninguém entendeu bem. Esqueci tudo ao descer algumas estações à frente do metrô, entrar na Galeria e encontrar Chelsea, Petunia e Emmeline com mais compras do que podiam carregar.

- Mamãe vai lhe matar. – avisei Petunia. Ela riu, jogando os cabelos loiros pra trás.

- Estamos em _Paris_. O que mais tem pra fazer? Vamos, aqui tem umas calças Dolce que vão ficar lindas em você.

- Dolce&Gabbana? – perguntei, incrédula. Cada calça daquela custava oitocentos euros.

- _Óbvio_. – as três responderam, revirando os olhos. Até os meninos estavam rindo, então não vi opção melhor além de ir às compras.

**xxx**

- Eu mato! _Mato_ o idiota que teve a ideia de subir... aqui... nessa... _desgraça_. – Chelsea estava furiosa, reclamando outra vez e xingando. Mas dessa vez eu não tinha energia pra iniciar uma briga. Também queria matar Sirius Black.

- Você _concordou_. – Sirius se defendeu, pela milésima vez. – Só mais vinte e cinco minutos e continuaremos subindo.

Estávamos a alguns metros do chão. Na metade da Torre Eiffel. Três horas de fila na base, e finalmente entramos no elevador, que nos levou até a metade. A partir desse ponto, teríamos que esperar mais quarenta e cinco minutos antes de continuarmos subindo em direção ao tão esperando pico. O problema maior era o vento frio.

- Quer dizer, quando chegar lá em cima vai valer a pena. A vista será linda. Certo?

- Ah, _cala a boca_, Sirius. – Marlene disse, também parecendo furiosa, mas o puxando para um abraço sugestivo. Olhamos para os dois marotamente, mas sem dizer nada. – Calem a boca vocês também.

- Nem estamos falando nada. – Katie disse, sorrindo.

Sirius a abraçava de volta com a mesma vontade, mas tinha aquela expressão presunçosa de quem tinha certeza que era só uma questão de tempo até a garota demonstrar o quanto ainda gostava dele. Ou talvez eu veja isso porque sei que é _assim_ que as coisas funcionam.

- Alguém me explica por que diabos eu ainda sigo o Felipe no Twitter. – Petunia reclamou alto, mexendo impacientemente no celular. – Quer dizer, eu faria de tudo pra ficar com ele, o cara é o maior gato, e só pega menina linda...

Tive um acesso de tosse inconveniente que irritou minha irmã mais velha por ter interrompido a fala dela, enquanto corava furiosamente quando todos olhavam pra mim.

-...mas ele tinha MESMO que postar tudo em Espanhol? Quer dizer, algumas coisas até dá pra jogar no Google e saber que ele está metendo o pau na comida inglesa. Mas quando eu estou ao celular simplesmente _não dá_ pra saber. E se ele já estiver solteiro?

- Não é o intercambista? – Sirius perguntou, olhando pra mim com aquele sorriso sugestivo. James levantou as sobrancelhas impacientemente. – Porque se for, Petunia, ele é brasileiro. E no Brasil se fala _Português_.

Ela jogou os cabelos pra trás, como sempre fazia quando era corrigida.

- _Que seja._

- E você não já tem namorado? – Marlene perguntou.

- Dois namorados? – Remus completou, rindo, e Petunia revirou os olhos.

- Tenho namorado. Não sou _casada_. – disse, como se fosse óbvio, e foi impossível não rir.

- Mas a Lily já pegou. – James disse, sem sorrir, ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Não foi, Lily?

Todos voltaram a olhar pra mim, e eu voltei a corar.

- _O quê?_ – Petunia exclamou, incrédula. – E você não me contou? Que tipo de irmã você é? E eu que pensei que você nunca tivesse beijado!

- Meu Deus do céu. – disse, revirando os olhos. – Já chega, né?

- Claro que não! – Emmeline disse. – Como ele beija?

- Bem. – respondi, ficando mais vermelha a cada segundo pela forma como James olhava pra mim. Chelsea queria a atenção de James para perguntar alguma coisa, mas ele a ignorava veementemente, enquanto me observava.

- Sério? Quando foi isso? Vocês ficaram mais de uma vez?

- Foi há muito tempo. – desconversei.

- _Não pode_ ter sido há tanto tempo assim, ele só está aqui desde Setembro. Ah... meu Deus! Foi no dia anterior a nossa mudança, não foi? Vocês foram pra algum lugar! Eu sabia que vocês não ficaram assistindo Titanic na casa da Katie, sabia!

- Petunia, que merda...?

- Nós também estávamos lá! – Remus concluiu, como se tivesse descoberto a América. – Foi em Piccadilly, certo? Não sabia que vocês tinham ficado naquele dia.

- _Ela_ estava lá no dia que você saiu pra Piccadilly com os caras do time de futebol e não quis me levar? – Chelsea perguntou, indignada, para o namorado.

- Ai, caramba, chega! Não respondo mais nada. Olha, está na hora, vamos continuar subindo.

Durante toda a subida, Emmeline, Petunia, Sirius e Remus continuavam fazendo perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com o Felipe, e eu os ignorava, desejando não ter deixado meu fone de ouvido na mala. Katie e Marlene riam; Chelsea parecia _profundamente_ irritada, lançando olhares raivosos a mim e ao namorado; James a ignorava, enquanto continuava me encarando daquela forma que parecia ser capaz de ler cada pensamento meu.

Quando chegamos ao topo, tiramos todas as fotos do mundo, apreciando a vista maravilhosa e tentando ignorar Sirius que se vangloriava por ter razão sobre subir na Torre.

- Eu estava certo, viram? Sempre estou.

- Ok, Sirius. – Katie disse, revirando os olhos.

- E vocês reclamando... o que é um ventinho frio comparado a essa vista? Quer dizer, e demorou tanto que agora está escuro. Não é perfeito? Ainda podemos apreciar as luzes da cidade daqui de cima. Mas tudo o que vocês sabem fazer é reclamar...

- Eu vou ter _mesmo_ que calá-lo? – Marlene perguntou, séria.

- _Por favor_. – Remus e James disseram. Eu ri. No momento seguinte, Marlene empurrou Sirius, que deu três passos pra trás, confuso, até bater em uma parede. Ele estava prestes a dizer qualquer outra besteira quando ela o mandou ficar quieto e o beijou.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

Ninguém deixou de rir. Ele a segurava com firmeza e os dois se beijavam com grande entusiasmo, enquanto James e Remus riam, parecendo entretidos especialmente com o fato de que Marlene havia controlado a situação melhor do que Sirius jamais seria capaz.

Petunia já havia fotografado o casal na parede e estava postando em primeira mão no Facebook a todos os contatos online. Emmeline estava no meio de uma ligação com o namorado novo e Chelsea mantinha os braços cruzados, com uma expressão irritada, há alguns poucos metros de nós.

Remus e James pareciam fascinados pela forma como Marlene havia conduzido a situação.

- O que tem demais em garotas que tomam iniciativa? – Katie perguntou.

- É verdade. Eu faço isso quando o garoto é muito lerdo. – completei, e James voltou a olhar pra mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você me surpreende mais a cada dia. – disse, finalmente. Eu ri, sem ter certeza de que aquilo era um elogio.

- Não tem nada demais. É até legal. – Remus disse – É só que _aquele _cara é Sirius Black, famoso por suas conquistas. No entanto, nunca o vi mais dominado.

- Agora vocês três estão amarrados. – Katie disse, animada. – E nós duas. Só falta você, Lils.

Muito obrigada por lembrar a todos que sou uma encalhada, amiga. De verdade.

- Er... – disse, voltando a corar.

- É claro que não precisa ser assim. Pra que a pressa? Você só tem quinze anos. – James disse, sério.

- _Eu_ tenho quinze anos. – Katie me defendeu. – E o aniversário dela é mês que vem.

- E você só tem dezesseis. – disse a ele, sem compreender realmente o argumento dele. "Pra que a pressa?" Ele mesmo havia me dito, naquela primeira tarde em que precisei dele pra achar a cozinha da casa, que eu precisava de um namorado.

- Teríamos aqui um irmão mais velho enciumado? – Remus brincou. James e eu olhamos pra ele como quem questiona sua sanidade mental.

- Não mesmo. – eu disse.

- Às vezes eu acho mesmo que o sentimento que me despertou por você é fraternal – ele disse, olhando para mim com aquele sorriso de lado que derretia meu coração. Não literalmente. – Mas então eu percebo que é bem mais que isso.

Meu coração bateu forte daquela forma que sempre estava associada a ele. Eu estava a ponto de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, quando a namorada dele apareceu de lugar nenhum, o puxando pelo braço para ajudá-la com alguma coisa. Ele foi, não sem antes sorrir pra mim.

Katie me puxou para o lado oposto de onde eles estavam. Lembro de ter passado cinco minutos inteiros gritando.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Olá, queridos leitores! Como vocês estão? Aproveitando as férias? Pegando sol e indo a praia? Viajando? Morgando em casa e lendo fanfics? Melhores do que eu, em qualquer opção, que ainda estou em aulas e sem previsão de férias. Talvez, em janeiro, Deus mande essa graça na minha vida. Eu amo universidade pública.

Mas enfim, época de Natal em Paris (assim como em NYC) é um sonho que ainda vou realizar. A cidade das luzes deve ficar maravilhosa, especialmente quando se está hospedado em um projeto de Château. Ai, que viagem! Fui rica em outra vida, certeza! Hahahahaha. Vou me desculpar pela demora em atualizar, mas infelizmente não tive como fazer nada antes disso. To atolada de provas, trabalhos, resumos, fichamentos e seminários nesse curso (não tão) maravilhoso que escolhi, e to postando pra vocês às 1:10 da manhã, com os olhos ardendo de sono, e tendo que acordar em seis horas pra ir pra aula de francês. C'est la vie, mes amis. Só espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e mandem muitas reviews divertidas e exóticas que o próximo capítulo não irá demorar, com fé em god. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no último capitulo, favoritou a fic ou só leu o capítulo. Quando eu tiver de férias não vejo a hora de ter tempo pra ler outras Lily/James, nada melhor do que fanfics bem escritas para melhorar meu merecido descanso! Espero que todo mundo esteja se divertindo bastante e, caso eu não volte a tempo, boas festas para todos! Até mais.

Elisa x


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X – Aquele do Natal**

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Acordei com beijos no pescoço, no rosto, na testa. Enquanto tomava café, recebi um bom dia junto com um beijinho. Enquanto pegávamos o trem, segurou minha mão. Para entrar no parque, insistiu em pagar minha entrada. Abraçou-me pela cintura em todas as fotos.

Um perfeito cavalheiro. Aquele era Sirius Black desde nosso beijo no alto da torre, dia 20. Dois dias depois, não demonstrava nenhum sinal de bipolaridade, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses. E para o bem da vida dele, aquela era a forma como ele se comportaria nos meses seguintes.

_- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou sorridente quando nos soltamos._

_- Você não gostou? – respondi arrogante. Sabia a resposta._

_- Até demais. É só que você estragou meu plano._

_- Que plano? – questionei curiosa. Ele sorriu outra vez, tirando uma rosa vermelha do casaco._

_- Eu estava esperando chegarmos aqui. Iria te chamar pra ver o céu. Deveria ter estrelas. Não tem – suspirou, olhando em meus olhos. – Iria te pedir desculpas por todos os erros que cometi. Iria dizer que assim que te conheci, há tantos meses atrás, percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Iria te contar que fiquei desesperado quando me percebi apaixonado por você sem muito esforço._

_- Sirius... – ofeguei. Ele pôs o dedo sobre meus lábios, me silenciando._

_- Iria te contar sobre com quantas garotas estive pra tentar esquecer você... e que falhei miseravelmente. Iria te contar como eu me sentia a cada vez que brigávamos e terminávamos nos beijando. Iria te contar o quão enojado eu me sentia por saber que estava cultivando esperanças em você, e por saber que, apesar de ter certeza que estava apaixonado, eu iria lutar contra isso até que brigássemos novamente... e eu pudesse ter mais um beijo seu. Iria te contar sobre o ciúme que eu senti daquele Max._

_- Matt – corrigi, brincando. Ele revirou os olhos._

_- Eu iria te contar que não estive no Joe's por acaso._

_- Eu _nunca _pensei que estivesse – afirmei, fazendo-o sorrir de modo envergonhado._

_- Acho que te devo mais um pedido de desculpas por isso. Mas não sinto muito. Sou ciumento._

_- Eu sei. Eu também._

_- Iria te dizer que Emmeline foi uma tentativa de ocupar minha cabeça com outra pessoa. E iria dizer que falhei nisso também... Fui eu quem sugeriu essa viagem ao pai de James, porque queria encontrar o lugar e a hora perfeita pra te dizer isso. Mas você estragou tudo._

_- Eu estraguei tudo – afirmei, sorrindo._

_- Essa seria a hora em que você diz que me perdoa, eu entrego a rosa a você, você aceita ser minha namorada e nós nos beijamos._

_- Mas como eu estraguei tudo... – disse, e então o beijei outra vez, brevemente. – Primeiro nos beijamos, depois eu digo que te perdoo, então aceito ser sua namorada e finalmente você já pode me entregar essa rosa._

- Pensando em que? – Sirius perguntou, demonstrando curiosidade.

- Em você – respondi hesitante. Ele sorriu.

- Que bom – disse, abrindo seu sorriso mais doce. – Vem, vamos nos juntar aos outros.

Chelsea, Emmeline e Petunia haviam concordado que passar o dia virando de cabeça para baixo em montanhas-russas, expostas ao vento frio, não faria bem para a pele e para o cabelo, então estavam ocupadas fazendo compras nas incríveis lojas do local, enquanto tiravam fotos com os personagens humanizados que encontravam.

Ninguém realmente reclamou. Manter distância delas, especialmente de Chelsea, seria bom para minha saúde mental. Se antes eu achava que ela era chata, depois da viagem comprovei que era insuportável.

- E então, próxima parada? – Remus perguntou, animado.

- Space Mountain! – Katie e Lily responderam juntas. Concordamos, animados. James, Sirius e Remus estavam numa empolgação que eu não sabia que pudesse existir por outro motivo senão futebol.

Caminhamos até a fila, onde ficaríamos por uma hora. Quando estive aqui com meus pais, Eric, Julie e Brittany, as horas de fila pareciam intermináveis. Com meus amigos e namorado, porém, passavam incrivelmente rápido.

- Ainda não entendo o que você tem contra a montanha-russa do Indiana Jones. Caramba, James, é o Indiana! – Lily tentou argumentar outra vez, bem-humorada.

- Jones! – exclamei, suspirando. Sirius, Remus e James reviraram os olhos.

- Essa sua mania de ver McFLY onde não tem – James me repreendeu, mas o ignorei. – Indiana Jones pode ser bom, não estou negando isso, Evans. Mas a montanha-russa dele é uma droga!

- Isso mesmo – Sirius concordou.

- Não é! – defendi Lily.

- Aquela coisa só tem um looping, pelo amor de Deus. Qualquer criança ficaria entediada nela – Remus disse.

- Você fica esperando acontecer alguma coisa... e nada – para minha surpresa, Katie defendeu o lado contrário.

- Traidora! – Lily a acusou, fingindo grande indignação.

James, Remus e Sirius riram alto, chamando a atenção de umas garotas, provavelmente americanas pelo sotaque, que estavam na nossa frente na fila. Uma delas sorriu para eles.

- Desculpem meninas, mas eles não falaram nada além da verdade. Aquela montanha-russa é ruim – Katie disse.

- Não é! – Lily e eu dissemos.

- É – James disse, tentando encerrar a discussão.

- Não é – Lily rebateu.

- É. Não discuta.

- Não é. Não me mande aceitar algo que está errado.

- Com licença, tenho direito a minha opinião – ele disse, se controlando para não rir, enquanto ela ia perdendo a paciência.

- Olhe aqui, James Potter... – disse, com as mãos na cintura, olhando pra cima pra poder encará-lo melhor.

Ele sorriu de lado.

- Precisa de um banquinho aí? – perguntou, indicando a diferença de altura dos dois.

Rimos, enquanto a ruiva corava furiosa. Ela não era tão baixa. Na verdade, era a mais alta de nós três, com 1,65m. Eu mal havia chegado a 1,60m. Ele é que era uma anomalia de 1,90m.

- Cala a boca – retrucou, virando a cara. James, Sirius e Remus gargalharam outra vez.

- O ano novo ta chegando – Katie mudou de assunto, antes que eles voltassem para a mesma discussão. – O que faremos este ano?

- Não sei. Não quero ficar em casa – Lily respondeu. – O que você costuma fazer, James?

- Meu pai geralmente dá uma festa lá em casa, mas só fico até meia-noite. Depois disso saio com Sirius e Remus para alguma festa.

- Parece uma boa ideia – Katie disse. – Podemos nos encontrar depois da meia-noite.

- Ou podem convidar suas famílias para a festa na casa do James. Tio Jason e Tia Ash não se incomodariam – Sirius disse, tentando ficar sério.

- O bom é que _você_ convida as pessoas para a _minha_ casa – disse James, revirando os olhos, mas rindo em seguida. – Mas tenho mesmo certeza que eles não se incomodariam. E você, Lene?

- Depois da meia-noite, talvez. Mas não poderia ir antes.

- Por quê? – me perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu irmão está vindo de Oxford com a namorada insuportável, e meus avós estão vindo de Dublin. E a irmã do meu pai vem também com o namorado e o bebê deles. Chegam amanhã para o Natal e vão ficar até... ano que vem.

- Começaram as piadas infames de final de ano – Remus reclamou, enquanto Lily ria de forma histérica.

- Mas sério. Vai ter a ceia e tudo mais... não acho que poderia ir. Mas para a festa, sim.

- Posso passar o Natal na sua casa? – Sirius perguntou, animado.

- Hmm... – respondi, mordendo os lábios. Isso seria mais complicado. Nunca havia apresentado ninguém aos meus pais antes. Não poderia acontecer de forma tão repentina e na frente de tantas pessoas. Eric estaria lá, e ele nunca gostara realmente de Sirius, James ou Remus. A opinião dele, filho homem e mais velho, influenciaria a opinião de meu pai, principalmente.

Aquilo era algo que eu realmente não queria que acontecesse, principalmente porque só estávamos juntos há dois dias. E se o namoro não desse certo? Não deveria ficar apresentando qualquer um para minha família.

Não que eu achasse que Sirius fosse qualquer um, lógico que não, era só que... não deveria ficar mais sério antes? Eu não deveria preparar meu pai psicologicamente? Quer dizer, não que eu fosse algum tipo de criança, mas ele acreditava nisso. Era uma questão complicada, realmente.

- Marlene? – voltou a chamar, animado. Percebi que James, Lily, Remus e Katie haviam se afastado para nos dar certa privacidade.

- Você não deveria passar com sua família? – desconversei.

- O Natal não é uma data muito comemorativa na minha família.

- Por quê? Vocês são judeus?

Ele riu.

- Não. Porque a família não é muito unida.

- Como assim? – perguntei surpresa.

- Bem... Digamos que a minha mãe é uma senhora não tão... agradável. Não se dá muito bem com meu pai. Acho que é o que acontece em casamentos que são realizados por dinheiro.

- A sua mãe...? – gaguejei, incrédula. Aquilo era tão... século XVIII.

- Meu pai é arrogante e prepotente. Meu irmão mais novo é a cópia dele. Eles se acham tão importantes, com seus sobrenomes, suas contas bancárias e suas linhagens nobres. Não vêem que nada disso, _nada disso_ importa.

- Sirius... eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia.

Ele riu de forma triste.

- Não se preocupe. Em Junho completo 17, e no ano seguinte estarei fora de lá para sempre. Mas e então, posso passar o Natal com você?

- Claro... claro que sim – sorri, tentando parecer confiante. Como eu poderia dizer não depois de descobrir que ele não tinha uma família com quem passar o _Natal_? Meu pai teria que entender que eu não era mais nenhuma criança, em Maio faria dezesseis anos. Além disso, se Eric podia levar a namorada, por que não eu...?

Namorado. Estremeci só de pensar o que seria daquele Natal.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Enquanto esperávamos na fila do que me parecia a milésima montanha-russa, Remus estava estranhamente calado. Na verdade, ele estava assim desde a Space Mountain, três horas atrás, e eu simplesmente não conseguia identificar o motivo.

- Sério, o que você tem? – perguntei outra vez.

- Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é? – perguntou, meio irritado.

- Não – respondi, sorrindo da mesma forma que minha irmãzinha fazia ao quebrar algo e ser descoberta.

- Tudo bem... eu digo – suspirou. – Esse irmão da Marlene...

- O que tem ele? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Não gosto muito dele – sua relutância em dizer as palavras era clara.

- E? – insisti.

- Ele tá vindo passar uma semana em Londres, não é?

- Sim. Remus, você pode falar de uma vez? – disse, tentando parecer perfeitamente educada, apesar de já ter perdido a paciência desde as palavras "irmão da Marlene".

- Tudo bem. É o seguinte. – suspirou outra vez – Espero que você não me leve a mal, mas... eu gostaria que você evitasse a casa da Marlene na semana em que ele estiver aqui.

- Você o que? – perguntei incrédula. Ele realmente estava me pedindo para evitar a casa de uma das minhas melhores amigas?

- É só que eu não me sentiria bem... em saber que vocês estão... convivendo, sabe? – a cada palavra, ele parecia mais arrependido por ter começado aquela conversa.

- É mesmo? Por causa de Eric? – Ele confirmou, ainda parecendo irritado. – E quanto a todas as garotas que você já ficou e falam com você na escola, almoçam em sua mesa e saem com você após os treinos de futebol? Eu já pedi alguma vez para você não conviver com _elas_?

- Não é _comigo _que elas almoçam, falam e saem. É com o time. Há uma diferença.

- Bem, não é _comigo_ que Eric vai conviver, é com a família dele. Há uma diferença.

Quando ele retrucou um "tanto faz" ignorante, suspirei e disse:

- Só pra confirmar: você quer que eu evite entrar na casa de uma das minhas melhores amigas...

- Sim – disse, parecendo aliviado pela minha compreensão e calma.

- Enquanto o irmão mais velho dela estiver no lugar em que ele mora...

- Morava – tentou amenizar.

- Porque nós ficamos... um vez... há muito tempo.

- É – pareceu ainda mais zangado ao ouvir minhas palavras. – É isso mesmo.

- E se por acaso ele desistisse de Oxford e voltasse para Londres... eu estaria proibida de entrar na casa de Marlene para sempre?

- "Proibida", não... Mas seria bom.

Eu sorri pra ele, de forma angelical. O sarcasmo no meu ato, porém, era evidente.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer – eu disse, finalmente. – Nem agora, nem em um milhão de anos.

- Posso saber por quê? – disse, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Mas é claro que pode. O motivo é muito simples: é porque eu espero que você confie em mim, como confio em você.

- Mas eu confio em você! – praticamente gritou, parecendo ainda mais arrependido pela escolha das palavras. As pessoas da fila olhavam para nós de forma curiosa. – É nele que eu não confio – trovejou por fim, enfurecido.

- Remus, ele tem namorada!

- E? Isso nunca impediu a mim ou a nenhum homem de ficar com a garota que quis.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Ele percebeu a besteira que falou, porque tentou se redimir:

- Quer dizer, a maioria dos homens... você sabe.

- Não sabia, não. Mas é bom saber.

Virei às costas e andei na direção contrária, passando por Sirius e Marlene que lançaram olhares confusos em minha direção, por Lily e James, que estavam trocando um longo abraço e não perceberam o ocorrido, e, assim que me livrei da fila, comecei a correr.

Quando estava consideravelmente longe da Montanha-Russa, desacelerei o passo, mais ou menos quando o ouvi gritar "Katie" e correr em minha direção.

Pensei em continuar correndo, mas sabia que não faria a menor diferença - ele me alcançaria em questão de segundos, afinal, ele era um atleta, enquanto eu era apenas uma aspirante a artista.

- É por isso que você tem medo que eu o traia, Remus? – perguntei, quando ele estava suficientemente próximo. – Porque tem me traído?

- Não, não, Katie! Você entendeu tudo errado!

- Tem alguma coisa que você precise me contar? – ele ficou em silêncio, então continuei - Quem é ela, Remus? Alguma líder de torcida que sai _com o time _depois do treino?

- Não, Katie! – repetiu, parecendo desesperado.

- Ou foram mais de uma?

- Eu...

- Responda – ordenei, em um tom mais frio do que eu sabia ser capaz de produzir.

Ele sentou em um banco próximo, pondo a cabeça entre os joelhos, e as mãos sobre a cabeça. Sentei ao seu lado.

Aquilo tudo era inacreditável. Eu _nem sabia _o que pensar.

- Não foi traição. Não tecnicamente.

- Por que não? Você só a beijou tecnicamente? – dizer aquelas palavras doíam. Doíam demais, mas eu lidaria com a dor depois. Agora precisava saber, precisava entender...

- Nós não estávamos namorando ainda. Lembra o que eu disse naquele dia? Que eu havia percebido que não queria ficar com ninguém, além de você?

- Lembro.

- Eu... tive um encontro com a Susan na quarta, dois dias antes de pedir pra namorar você.

- A Susan? – perguntei incrédula. A mesma líder de torcida que estava destinada à ele desde a primeira festa em que dançamos juntos, na casa da Chelsea, tantos meses atrás? A mesma que namora o intercambista brasileiro, mas ainda me lança um olhar de superioridade todas as vezes que nos encontramos? Petunia havia me dito, havia me avisado... Susan estava observando tudo. Jamais deixaria passar em branco uma substituição. Claro que ela buscaria vingança.

E havia conseguido.

- Ela insistiu... praticamente se jogou em cima de mim. Não pude dizer não. Seria só um encontro, eu havia prometido pra mim mesmo, mas ficamos realmente bêbados e... fomos para a casa dela e... – olhou pra mim, de forma triste – dormimos juntos.

- Voc...

- Katie, juro que foi só uma vez, e não significou nada. NADA! Só serviu para que eu percebesse que a garota que eu amo é você, que eu sempre quis só você!

- Então eu deveria agradecer? Deveria mandar flores ou bombons?

- Não... não seja irônica agora, por favor. Venho tentando te dizer isso há meses... mesmo que não estivéssemos namorando, me senti péssimo...

Não respondi. Era simplesmente inacreditável. Além de levá-la em um encontro, com nossa relação encaminhada (naquele ponto em que não saímos com outras pessoas porque está óbvio que vai resultar em namoro), ele ainda dorme com ela? E só me conta meses depois? Era... humilhante. Doloroso. Revoltante.

- Não acredito... não consigo... é surreal demais. Eu... realmente queria que fosse diferente, Remus... mas eu não posso mais fazer isso – disse, finalmente, depois de vários minutos em silêncio.

- Isso o que? – perguntou, desesperado.

- Nós. Eu... preciso de um tempo.

- Katie... não faça isso – implorou.

- Engraçado. Há uma hora eu estava ofendida porque você não confiava em mim. Agora você pode ficar o quão ofendido quiser. _Eu_ não confio mais em _você_.

- Katie, por favor, eu estava bêbado! Não desista de nós!

- Eu não fiz nada, Remus. Você escolheu assim – levantei, antes que mudasse minha decisão.

Ele ainda me chamou três outras vezes, mas eu fiz sinal para que ele não me seguisse. Talvez fosse até melhor assim.

Se ao menos eu pudesse controlar minhas lágrimas...

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

- No fim das contas, não foi a melhor das viagens pros dois, foi? – James perguntou, me passando outro prato.

- Não... – respondi, distraída.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha um encontro marcado com a Susan. Só não sabia o que resultou disso...

- Uma ideia infeliz – eu disse, secando o que me parecia o milésimo prato.

- De fato. Mas eles vão se acertar, assim que a raiva dela passar.

- Assim espero.

Fomos encarregados por nossos respectivos mãe e pai de lavar todo o aparelho de jantar que seria usado na ceia de hoje. A porcelana era frágil demais para ir pra máquina. James lavava, eu secava e Petunia deveria por à mesa, mas estava ocupada pintando as unhas e fofocando com a intercambista brasileira no quarto.

- Estranho que a Duda esteja aqui sem a _irmã_ dela, não acha?

James me reprovou com o olhar, mas sorriu de lado ao responder:

- O irmão mais velho da Chelsea apareceu. Você sabe. Filho do primeiro casamento do pai... ele não ia lá desde o verão.

- Aquele que foi expulso da AEHS ano passado? É, ele é meio que uma lenda... então, ele apareceu para passar o Natal? Simplesmente?

James riu, me passando outro prato.

- Até agora... De qualquer forma, Natal é coisa de família, certo?

- Certo. Eu realmente não iria querer passar o Natal com a Chelsea. Não me olhe desse jeito, só estou sendo sincera.

- Sei que está... e dessa vez não ligo muito – acrescentou, com a voz baixa.

- Sério? – perguntei, soltando o pano e me aproximando para enxergá-lo melhor. Notei que ele também largou o prato e voltou-se para mim.

- Ela infernizou na França – se explicou.

- Desde que saímos de Londres, na verdade. Então isso inclui a Inglaterra.

- Certo... a Inglaterra – disse, e eu não pude evitar reparar no quanto a boca dele era bonita, principalmente quando estava sorrindo assim, torto. – Mas tirando isso, foi uma viagem divertida, não foi?

- Demais.

- A melhor parte foi ter me aproximado tanto da minha irmãzinha – brincou, me puxando para outro abraço apertado. Ele adorava aquilo. Eu não protestava. Era sempre tão forte, cheiroso e... _gostoso._

- A melhor parte foi ter conhecido sua família. Sua mãe é adorável. Eu só não entendi... – dei um passo pra trás, voltando a estabelecer contato visual. – Por que ela pensou que eu fosse sua namorada?

Ele riu, parecendo constrangido.

- Ahhh... besteira dela. Você sabe como são as mães, sempre vendo coisa onde não tem. Ela me disse algo sobre a forma como... trocávamos olhares, segundo ela.

- Trocávamos olhares? – perguntei, corando.

- É... ela disse que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você... e vice-versa. Mas estava enganada.

- É claro – conclui, apressadamente.

Claro que ela não poderia estar mais certa, e aquilo indicava que eu precisava ser mais discreta quando fosse medir o grau de gostosura de James com cada roupa que usava.

No momento, de suéter natalino e um avental de cozinha por cima, ele merecia definitivamente um dez.

Continuamos lavando pratos por alguns minutos, enquanto trocávamos opiniões sobre as melhores bandas das ultimas décadas, quando Petúnia desceu, acompanhada pela amiga, e ordenou que nos aprontássemos para a ceia, que começaria em três horas, enquanto ela acompanharia Duda até em casa e aproveitaria pra cumprimentar Chelsea. Obedecemos, felizes por nos livrarmos das louças.

Tomei um banho quente, sequei meu cabelo, me maquiei, pus o vestido vermelho que comprei exatamente para a ocasião, calcei as sandálias prata, me perfumei e sentei próximo à janela, esperando. Enquanto a neve caía, considerei muitas coisas.

Segundo Tio Jason, seria uma ceia pequena. Apenas seu irmão mais velho e família, sua irmã mais nova e família, e a minha tia Mary, irmã mais nova da minha mãe, com meus primos. Diferente do último Natal, de qualquer forma, quando esta não pode vir, transformando o evento em um triste acontecimento para minha mãe, Petúnia e eu.

Há um ano eu tinha uma paixão platônica por James Potter, que vivia esbarrando em mim em corredores, mas sempre acabava se apresentando outra vez, já que parecia incapaz de lembrar quem eu era. Esse, que parecia o ser mais estúpido da Terra, revelou-se uma pessoa linda, alguém dedicado e atencioso, em quem eu podia confiar, e cujo único defeito parecia ser ter uma namorada que fosse minha inimiga.

Muita coisa pode acontecer em 365 dias. Muita coisa mesmo. Mas muita coisa ficaria do mesmo jeito se eu me acomodasse. Foi o que percebi quando James abriu a porta de meu quarto, arregalou os olhos e disse "wow... você está incrível!".

Controlei-me para não dizer que ele ficava muito gostoso de Black Tie, ainda melhor do que de avental (só não barrava as voltas do treino de futebol, sem camisa), e agradeci o elogio, dizendo que ele também estava muito bem.

Assim que o relógio marcou 21h, ele me puxou pela mão e descemos as escadarias juntos, para descobrir que Alice, a tia de James, já estava sendo recepcionada por minha mãe e seu prestativo marido.

James olhou pra mim, sorrindo. Devolvi o olhar na mesma intensidade, e estávamos para participar efetivamente da ceia quando um flash nos cegou. Olhamos na direção da luz, e vimos Petunia feliz, acenando.

- Fiz uma foto linda dos dois! Olhem, olhem!

- Você quase nos cegou – protestei, mas sem deixar de observar como a foto estava mesmo bonita.

- Vai ser a fotógrafa da noite? – James perguntou, parecendo aprovar a foto também. – Vamos tirar uma, nós três. Espera um minuto, me deixem cumprimentar todos antes.

Ele me puxou pela mão outra vez, em direção à sorridente Alice.

- Tia Alice! – cumprimentou-lhe sorridente, e então trocaram um abraço. – Quanto tempo!

- James! Como você está alto.

- Deixe-me lhe apresentar... esta é Lily Evans.

- Tudo bem, querida? – nos cumprimentamos, e ela era exatamente do jeito que parecia: jovem, descontraída, discreta (ao contrário da maioria das tias, cujo papel principal parecia ser proporcionar constrangimento e vergonha alheia a seus sobrinhos e todos ao seu redor).

Pouco tempo depois, as filhas de Alice, de seis e oito anos, entrosaram-se com meus primos, de oito e dez, transformando a casa em um cenário surpreendentemente comum para uma ceia natalina, com agradável música, vozes e risadas altas, crianças correndo pela casa, flashes sendo disparados e bebidas alcoólicas ingeridas.

O outro tio de James, Michael, tinha uma filha de dezenove anos, Summer, que era a prima querida de James e estava tendo uma conversa amigável conosco.

Após a meia noite, todos os tios e tias, assim como seus respectivos cônjuges, além de Jason e minha própria mãe, pareciam animados demais. Deixamo-los à mesa do jantar, bebendo e rindo alto, e acompanhamos as quatro crianças até a sala de estar, onde a árvore de Natal piscava e diversos presentes a seus pés pediam para serem abertos.

- Bons tempos, quando ficávamos quicando de um lado para o outro até a meia noite, para podermos abrir nossos presentes – Summer disse, sorrindo de forma saudosa. – Mas Sirius geralmente estava aqui conosco. Onde ele está?

- Na casa da namorada – respondeu James. – Bons tempos mesmo... os nossos estão por aqui... esperem. Ah! Petunia, este é o seu. Summer, o seu. Este é o meu. E Lily... o seu – nos entregou embrulhos bonitos e cor-de-rosa, que me fizeram sentir vergonha por não ter pensado em comprar nada pra ele.

Quase morri de emoção ao abrir meu presente e encontrar uma câmera preta, linda, semi-profissional, do tipo que vinha namorando há meses pela vitrine do shopping. O abracei bem forte, e estava para perguntar como ele sabia que era exatamente o que eu queria, quando a campainha tocou. Entreolhamos-nos, sem saber o que achar daquilo. Não estávamos esperando ninguém, afinal.

Minha surpresa foi enorme ao encontrar Katie parada à porta, com uma garrafa de vodca à mão, e a maquiagem borrada, numa expressão que indicava que estivera chorando recentemente.

- Katherine! – James exclamou, puxando-a pelos ombros e a acomodando no sofá. – Ta tudo bem?

Ela olhou de mim para James, enfiou o rosto em uma almofada e disse algo como "ele não me ligou".

- Quem? – Petunia perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Remus – ela disse com a voz abafada. Summer anunciou que pegaria um copo de água para ela, enquanto tentávamos entender melhor o que se passava. – Remus não me ligou para desejar feliz Natal... e estava tudo tão deprimente! Jantamos às nove, minha irmã dormiu, e meus pais também foram dormir logo em seguida! Sabe o que é ficar sozinha no Natal? É inevitável que sua cabeça acabe focando no que não deveria... foi assim que eu vim parar aqui. Desculpem-me!

Disse, entre soluços abafados pela almofada. Era de dar dó. James e eu nos entreolhamos outra vez, sem ter certeza do que fazer.

- Katie... sinto muito pelo Natal. E pelo Remus – James disse. Eu me limitei a abraçá-la e acariciar seus longos cabelos loiros. Passei a garrafa para Petunia, que arriscou uns goles ao invés de livrar-se dela.

- Tenho certeza que ele só está tentando te dar o tempo que você pediu. Tudo aconteceu há apenas alguns dias. Ele deve estar esperando você esfriar a cabeça para tomar uma decisão definitiva – eu disse, com algum esforço. Ela levantou a cabeça da almofada.

- Eu sei que ele está. E é exatamente esse o problema. Eu não queria que ele fosse o Remus de sempre, calculista e racional... Eu queria que ele agisse com o coração, ao menos desta vez. Que batesse à porta da minha casa no meio da noite, implorando meu perdão. Que me ligasse, mandasse mensagens e flores. Que lutasse por mim do modo mais arriscado e tosco – voltou a afundar a cabeça na almofada, e sussurrou:

- Porque eu faria o mesmo.

Katie ainda chorou alguns minutos, até parecer mais inclinada a dormir que desabafar. Então nos aproveitamos disso, e estávamos na metade das escadas para levá-la até meu quarto, quando a campainha tocou outra vez. Uma das crianças atendeu, e como em um passo de mágica, Sirius e Marlene cruzaram o Hall e as salas e nos ajudaram a por Katie na cama.

- Posso saber o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – James sussurrou, após acomodarmos Katie em minha cama de dossel.

- O Natal não deu muito certo. Meu pai não aceitou bem nosso namoro, e nós brigamos. Nem preciso dizer que Eric teve influência total nisso. Irmão inútil.

Sirius beijou a garota na testa, parecendo orgulhoso.

- Precisavam ter visto a forma como ela os desafiou. Vou dizer algo a vocês, nunca contrariem esta baixinha.

Nós rimos.

- E então vocês pensaram em vir aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu disse a ela: "Lene, se você quer saber onde tem um Natal que vale a pena, esse lugar é a casa dos Potter", e então ela concordou e viemos de taxi.

- Agora sim o Natal está completo – Summer comemorou, sorrindo.

Estávamos todos em minha cama, ao redor de Katie, que dormia levemente.

- Happy hour até de manhã, pessoal! – Petunia anunciou, trazendo alguma bebida que não pude identificar e diversas taças. Comemoramos.

- Um brinde ao Natal! – Sirius propôs, parecendo animado.

Aos poucos, o álcool venceu a vontade de permanecermos acordados. Summer dirigiu-se ao quarto que ocuparia aquela noite, Petúnia para seu quarto, Katie, Sirius e Marlene ocuparam minha cama e, com a casa cheia e não muito sóbria, não fiz objeção ao convite de dormir no quarto de James.

Quando ele deitou-se ao meu lado e anunciou que dormiríamos de conchinha, um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha. Mas era bom.

E quando as luzes se apagaram e o frio já não incomodava tanto, o abracei pela cintura ainda mais forte, sussurrando um desejo de boa noite em seu ouvido como há muito tempo vinha querendo fazer.

E quando ele entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos meus, antes de beijar minha mão e também me desejar boa noite, percebi que valia a pena lutar por ele. Apesar de todas as dificuldades que amar James Potter viesse a representar, aquele, definitivamente, era um sentimento que valia a pena.

Fechei os olhos e deixei os sonhos manifestarem minha felicidade.

**xxx**

**N/A:** oooooooooi, gente! Saudades de postar aqui! Como vocês estão? Como foram as festas de fim de ano? As minhas foram maravilhosas, passei o Réveillon em uma festa com meus amigos e depois fomos ver o sol nascer na praia! Eu posso estar de férias.. dia 28 foi a última prova e agora estou esperando os professores resolverem lançar as notas para saber se passei direto. Mas enfim! Esse capítulo foi dramático, mas fofo.. até um pouco demais. Remus, Katie, trouble in paradise? Sirius e Marlene, James e Lily, why so cute? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do que leram como eu gostei de escrever! E agora, como prometido há capítulos, resposta aos comentários do capítulo nove! Beijão, até o próximo, que vem mais rápido do que esse veio! :)

**Mila Pink****:** "quando a lerdeza aumenta, nada que uma jogada na parede não resolva" concordooo! Hhahahaha não que eu tenha a coragem que a Lene teve, mas na teoria, concordo! Também amo viajar, Paris é lindaaaaa. Deve ser perfeita no inverno! Que sonho! Obrigada pelo comentário! beijooo

**Denise:** obrigada! Desculpa ter te feito esperar. Espero que goste do capítulo! xo

**CamiEvansPotter****:** obrigada! A piada do chumbinho foi meu melhor amigo quem fez, sempre me acabo quando lembro hahaha. E pra onde você vai viajar dia 8? Ah, na verdade, essa não é minha primeira fic, tem outra no Floreios e Borrões, mas eu escrevi com 13 anos e está cheia de emoticons e piadas desatualizadas. Talvez um dia a recicle, como estou fazendo com essa! (: Boa viagem pra você! Bjj

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black****:** obrigada, boas festas pra você também! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo e desculpa pela demora(:

**Mlalvares:** de nada! Hahaha obrigada vcc pelo comentário. Espero que as férias já estejam mais animadas. Bjoo

**Aline Gomes:** obrigadaaaaaa por todos os comentários, ri demais deles hahahah fico mt feliz que você esteja gostando! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo, yayy!

**Gabriela Black****:** antes de tudo, obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio, fez meu dia! Sim, a fic pode ser bem clichê, mas quem não é fã de um, certo? Hahaha tem cenas extremamente gays e açucaradas, mas fazer o que? Sou dessas! Hahahaha monitoria é complicadoo! Boa sorte! Eu curso Direito na UEMA (universidade estadual do maranhão). Você faz jornalismo? Eu fiz um período na UFMA (federal), mas não consegui conciliar e tive que largar. Mas eu amavaaa! Espero que goste desse capitulo também e boa sorte com sua vida universitária agitada! Hahaha bjoo

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** faculdade acaba mesmo com nossa sanidade hahaha que curso você faz? Lene e Six é demaisssss hahahahah e awn, James é lindo tbb :33

**Maria:** hoje! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI - Aquele do Ano Novo**

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Abri os olhos. Olhei ao meu redor e levei alguns segundos para entender onde estava. Ao meu lado, Marlene e Sirius dormiam confortavelmente próximos. Eu não tinha ideia de como eles foram parar ali. Levantei-me, avistando minha sandália e, em seguida, minha bolsa. Dela, retirei meu celular e não fiquei tão surpresa ao me deparar com treze chamadas não atendidas. Mãe, Pai, Casa. Nada de Remus. Suspirei. Lidaria com eles depois. Agora precisava lidar com o que eu fizera noite passada.

Escrevi um bilhete para Lily, pedindo desculpas e agradecendo por tudo e retirei-me silenciosamente do quarto, com a intenção de voltar para casa.

Estava atravessando o hall quando alguém pronunciou meu nome, me obrigando a voltar.

- Katie! Katie, certo? – uma garota que não reconheci me chamou.

- Oi?

- Oi, sou a Summer – disse sorrindo. – Você provavelmente não lembra. De qualquer forma, venha comigo. Estava justamente indo para a cozinha. É manhã de Natal!

Entendi o que ela quis dizer quando entramos na cozinha e todos preparavam o café-da-manhã animadamente. Ainda eram oito e meia, mas todos os convidados da noite anterior estavam lá, à exceção de Sirius e Marlene.

- Veja só quem temos aqui – Petunia disse animada –, se não é a Senhorita Álcóo... – Calou-se com o olhar mortífero que lançamos, eu e Summer, a ela.

- Senhorita Mackenzie – Lily terminou a frase, caminhando em direção a mime me abraçando forte. – Como se sente?

- Bem, mas eu...

- Ótimo – James interrompeu meus protestos. Usava um avental de cozinheiro que, segundo Lily, o deixava irresistível. – Estamos preparando o café-da-manhã, venha nos ajudar. – E sorriu, pendurando um avental em mim.

Músicas natalinas tocavam de algum lugar, enquanto as crianças, ainda de pijamas, corriam e gritavam. Era uma cena _feliz demais_. Sentia-me estranha por participar daquilo, estando tão deprimida, e me sentia idiota usando um avental de cozinheira. Minhas habilidades culinárias resumiam-se a ovos fritos e macarrões instantâneos.

- Obrigada, mas eu realmente acho que deveria ir...

- Katie – tia Ashley exclamou. – Não se preocupe, seus pais já ligaram pra cá. Dissemos que estava aqui e _acho _que está tudo bem. Disse a eles que você voltaria para o almoço.

- Certo – suspirei, rendendo-me. – O que estamos cozinhando?

Quando tudo ficou pronto, James subiu e chamou os que faltavam. Sirius desceu reclamando, mas sua expressão iluminou-se ao ver o verdadeiro banquete que havíamos preparado. Estava frio e nublado, de modo que pudemos acender a árvore de Natal e entrar realmente no espírito natalino.

Se houvesse aquela animação na minha casa, jamais terminaria a noite bêbada na cama de outra pessoa.

No fim das contas, foi uma manhã muito mais agradável do que esperei em qualquer sonho, considerando os acontecimentos da última noite. Estava mesmo me divertindo, até o relógio marcar meio-dia e eu precisar ir para casa.

Sabia que não escaparia da bronca, e, muito provavelmente, de outro castigo, mas não me importava tanto. Não tinha mesmo nada planejado para esta última semana de férias.

Meus pais me esperavam na sala, com os braços cruzados e expressões furiosas. Sentei no sofá, esperando o costumeiro sermão.

- Onde você estava? – meu pai perguntou.

- Na casa da Lily – respondi apática.

- Na casa da Lily ou na casa do seu namorado? – perguntou de novo, extremamente irritado. Suspirei.

- _Não_ _tenho_ namorado.

Minha mãe olhou-me espantada.

- Mas e o Remus?

- Me trocou por uma líder de torcida – resmunguei, sem vontade de discutir o assunto com meus pais. A casa estava estranhamente barulhenta. Não precisei investigar muito para descobrir que a origem de tanto barulho era Lucy, que rodava a sala com seu novo patinete, esbarrando propositalmente em todos os móveis.

- Como assim? Lucy, dá um tempo... – meu pai pediu.

- Oh, querida! Sinto muito – minha mãe disse chorosa.

Eu preferia o castigo.

- Trocou _você_? – Meu pai parecia ainda mais irritado agora. – Mas isso não se faz com filha minha! Qual é o telefone daquele moleque?

- Pai... – disse sem saber o que achar da situação. – Acontece.

- Como você descobriu? – minha mãe perguntou, ainda com o mesmo tom de pena que estava me dando vontade de voltar a chorar.

- Ele me contou. Quando estávamos em Paris.

- Espere. Ele foi com você? – meu pai disse, atingindo agora um tom avermelhado, que não representava boa coisa. – Você disse que era uma viagem entre amigas!

- Ele não foi _comigo_, pai. Não fugi pra Paris com meu namorado...

- Ex-namorado!

- ...ele foi como convidado de James. Lembra? O pai dele é casado com tia Ashley.

- Ah! É verdade... isso é uma loucura! Filha minha não moraria com moleque nenhum, imagino o que não acontece naquela casa!

Eu queria protestar e defender minha amiga, mas também vivia imaginando que acontecimentos Lily deixava de compartilhar conosco, então fiquei calada. Minha mãe ainda estava decepcionada. Sempre fora louca pelo Remus.

- Poxa, filha... eu realmente sinto muito. Não é fácil ser dispensada assim... ao menos ele foi gentil ao terminar com você?

- _Eu_ terminei com _ele_, mãe. Ele me contou implorando por perdão.

- Bem feito – disseram juntos.

- Mas isso não justifica o que você fez ontem. Quase nos matou de preocupação!

- Desculpe... eu só precisava conversar com alguém. Bem, vou pro meu quarto. Estou de castigo, certo?

Encararam-me, boquiabertos.

- Ela não está bem – meu pai declarou. – Lucy, já não disse pra parar? Prudence, vamos ter que levá-la a um psicólogo!

- Não seja tão exagerado, pai. Eu estou... vou ficar bem. Vou pro meu quarto, ok?

Enquanto subia, pude ouvir meu pai dizendo de forma alterada que precisava encontrar Remus, enquanto minha mãe tentava acalmá-lo. Depois, o som de dois objetos se chocando, algo quebrando, uma criança chorando e meus pais gritando "Lucy!" me fizeram descer as escadas apressadamente, só para encontrar meu pai ainda mais nervoso, repetindo "eu avisei, eu avisei", enquanto minha mãe acalmava a aparentemente ilesa Lucy.

Felizmente, havia sido só um jarro a menos na casa. Infelizmente, o patinete sobrevivera.

Quando tive a certeza de que minha irmãzinha estava em seu estado perfeito, tranquei-me em meu quarto e peguei meu celular, por hábito.

Meu coração disparou violentamente diante do sinal que alertava uma nova mensagem de texto. Li-a em segundos.

Foi o suficiente pra me deixar absolutamente estática, respirando rápido, com a cabeça girando.

A mensagem era constituída por apenas cinco palavras, e elas não despertavam nenhum tipo de dor, tampouco conforto em mim. Apenas saudades.

Não importava o quanto eu desejava que elas não fossem reais. As cinco palavras estavam ali, ainda maldosamente inseridas, perturbadoramente tentadoras.

Ligar para ele ou não ligar?

Depois de setenta e quatro minutos pensando, resolvi apagá-la. Ele precisava fazer muito mais do que aquilo pra consertar nossa situação. E eu me conhecia bem o bastante pra saber que acabaria ligando se continuasse lendo.

Reli-a outra vez, antes de finalmente deletar.

"_Feliz Natal._

_Com amor,_

_Remus"_

**Narrado por: **Lily Evans

Ter a casa cheia por tanto tempo era uma experiência nova para Petunia e eu. Era divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo estressante.

Três dias foram o suficiente para minha irmã mais velha. Depois disso, gastou os dias nas casas do namorado, do amante, e de uma das amigas, retornando apenas durante a noite.

James e eu tivemos que lidar com nossos barulhentos primos durante toda a semana. Eles insistiam em nos acordar em horários inconvenientes, brincar na neve mesmo depois de receberem ordens para permanecerem em casa, não dormir quando precisavam e brincar de esconde-esconde quando estávamos encarregados por seus banhos ou refeições.

Hoje, véspera de ano novo, não seria diferente.

- Não estão nesse quarto também – James anunciou, suspirando.

- Só resta o seu quarto, então. – concluí, pensativa. – Bem, você procura lá, não quero invadir sua privacidade.

- Deixa de besteira, você mora aqui. Vamos lá – disse, puxando minha mão em direção a seu quarto. Eu já estivera lá uma vez sem ele, mas ele não sabia disso. – Mas eu os matarei se estiverem lá.

- Você vai sentir saudades deles amanhã, quando forem embora.

- E você não? – perguntou, já sorrindo. Mordi os lábios, em uma expressão falsamente pensativa.

- Não – concluí.

O quarto dele não mudara nada desde quando eu estivera lá. Estava um pouco mais bagunçado, de fato, mas nada fora do comum. Não demoramos pra começar as buscas. Abrimos e fechamos gavetas, armários, procuramos sob a cama, no closet, banheiro... até sermos obrigados a admitir que eles não estavam ali, ou em lugar algum.

Sentei em sua cama, exausta, enquanto ele olhava algo no notebook. Estava justamente comentando que jamais seguiria qualquer profissão que envolvesse cuidar de crianças, quando ele jogou uma almofada em mim.

- Ei! – protestei.

- Para de reclamar, Evans! – disse, e sua expressão nunca estivera tão marota.

- Ah, você vai se arrepender disso, Potter. – Peguei o travesseiro mais próximo e arremessei nele. Ele não revidou como esperei. Ao invés disso, olhava aflitamente da cama para mim...

...e ao acompanhar seu olhar, vi que minha foto continuava ali, exatamente onde estivera dois meses atrás. Encarei-o, boquiaberta.

- Essa é a minha foto que sumiu – sussurrei me sentindo culpada por já saber da permanência da dita cuja ali.

- Me desculpe – disse subitamente sério. Aquela expressão me intimidava. Não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim.

- Por que você...? – consegui dizer, ainda sussurrando. Ele caminhou lentamente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Olha, não é nada demais. Não se preocupe, ok? Não sou nenhum tipo de cleptomaníaco ou algo do tipo... eu só gostei da foto.

- Quando você pegou? – por algum motivo, não conseguia encará-lo.

- Logo quando você chegou aqui... quando estava arrumando seu mural e fomos comprar Nutella, lembra?

- Lembro, mas... por que ela está sob seu travesseiro?

Ele não respondeu.

- James... existe algo que você precise me contar? – meu coração batia mais forte que nunca.

- Lily... será que podemos conversar depois? Nós temos que encontrá-los...

- Eles estão bem. Agora, por que você manteve essa foto tanto tempo sob seu travesseiro?

James olhou-me nos olhos longamente, de um jeito apaixonante. Calafrios percorreram meu corpo, só pela forma que ele me encarou, e precisei de todo meu autocontrole para não beijá-lo, como sentia a necessidade de fazer.

- Porque eu gosto de você – disse, finalmente, e prendi o ar.

Uma mistura de adrenalina e felicidade explodiu em meu peito, e de repente o oxigênio do quarto não era mais suficiente para nós dois. O encarei boquiaberta por dois segundos, ainda meio tonta.

Ele me encarava de volta com uma curiosidade educada.

- Isso é muito bom – eu respondi, com o fio que era minha voz.

- É? – perguntou, parecendo confuso. Sorri.

- Eu também gosto de você. – E, ao dizer essas palavras, eu o beijei.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

- Pela última vez, você não vai! – meu pai esbravejou.

- Por que não? – perguntei outra vez, praticamente chorando de raiva.

- Você não tem idade pra passar a noite em festa! Tem que passar o ano novo com sua família! Seu irmão veio de Oxford pra passar o feriado conosco...

- Pai, ele está indo para a mesma festa!

- Posso ir também? – uma voz infantil perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

- Não se mete, Brittany.

- Se a Brittany for, também quero ir.

- Nem você, Julie! – Eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Nenhuma das três! – ele disse outra vez, ainda mais intolerante.

- Andrew, fala sério. Você já foi mais flexível – minha tia disse, e eu sorri agradecida.

A única irmã do meu pai era completamente diferente dele. Dez anos mais nova que o irmão, tia Amelia (ou Mia, como preferia ser chamada) era a pessoa acima de trinta anos com a mente mais aberta que eu conhecia.

- O que custa deixar Marlene ir? – perguntou ela. – Se Eric pode...

- Eric é maior de idade – resmungou.

- Essa é a questão? Crianças, o pai de vocês já contou de quando ele fugiu de casa para assistir ao show do Michael Jackson? Ele tinha 17, eu lembro vagamente...

- Já chega, Amelia. Não é sua filha chorando lá em cima?

Gargalhando, ela deixou a sala em direção ao segundo andar, onde Juliet, minha prima de apenas um ano, chorava. Seu namorado havia saído com meus avós para um passeio turístico. A casa nunca estivera tão lotada.

- Por mim, ela pode ir – minha mãe disse, para minha felicidade. – O que tem demais? Não vai ter mesmo muita coisa aqui depois da meia-noite, temos idosos e um bebê. Marlene, venha me ajudar na cozinha.

Caminhei em sua direção, evitando encarar meu pai. Aquela batalha já estava vencida, tinha Mia e minha mãe do meu lado.

- Pai, não se preocupe – Eric disse, voltando para o primeiro andar com Juliet nos braços, seguido por Mia. – Eu estarei lá, vigio o tal do Black.

Aquilo serviu de consolo para o meu pai, que ainda assim mandou eu "agradecer ao meu irmão". Era tão injusto ele ser o único homem no meio de três meninas; a preferência por ele chegava a ser abusiva.

- Você não está fazendo nenhum tipo de favor a ela – Mia disse outra vez. – Aliás, você estava devendo isso a sua filha, depois da cena que fez no Natal. Sinceramente, é isso que você quer? A família ficou incompleta na ceia!

- Tinha gente demais, Amélia, gente demais...

- Não vejo nada de errado com o Sirius – minha mãe disse. – Ele parece ser um rapaz ótimo, e é muito bonitinho também.

Bonitinho? Ah, os eufemismos...

- Ele é um idiota – Eric disse.

- Idiota é você – respondi, mostrando a língua pra ele. Julie e Brittany riram.

- Está certo, você vai! – Meu pai admitiu a derrota. – Mas ai de você se chegar depois das três.

Nem me incomodei com o limite de horário. Contando que eu pudesse comemorar o ano novo com meus amigos e namorado, estava tudo bem.

Não pude ver queima de fogos alguma da minha casa. Contentei-me com uma transmissão ao vivo de Westminster, onde ocorria a tradicional queima de fogos à beira do rio Thames. Celebrei a chegada do ano novo com toda minha família, abraçando meus avós, meus tios, prima, irmãos e pais.

Quando James buzinou na porta, meu pai fez votos para que eu "tivesse juízo", e Eric me seguiu em direção ao já lotado carro.

James dirigia e Sirius ia à frente. Lily ia no banco traseiro, sentada entre Katie e Remus, que não se falavam.

- Boa noiteeeeeee! – cumprimentei extremamente feliz por estar ali. – E feliz ano noooooooovo!

- Ela já bebeu? – Lily perguntou sarcástica.

- Provavelmente – Katie respondeu, igualmente seca.

Ops. Vão desculpando ai.

- Feliz ano novo – Eric desejou também. Não era sensato ser grosso quando se estava de carona.

- Pra vocês também, McKinnons! – Sirius desejou, virando-se para beijar minha mão, sorrindo animadamente. – Hoje a noite vai ser ótima.

Os demais me desejaram feliz ano sem grande entusiasmo, e fiz uma nota mental de reunir Katie e Lily e investigar o que estava acontecendo, apesar de saber qual era o problema de Katie. Aquela era a primeira vez que se viam desde que voltaram de Paris, e a situação era, no mínimo, desconfortável.

Com a possível exceção de Sirius, Eric era a pessoa mais animada. Talvez fosse porque estivesse de volta a Londres, ou talvez fosse porque aquela era a primeira festa que iria solteiro em quase dois anos, já que a namorada insuportável fora passar um mês no Canadá para treinar seu francês (mesmo estando à uma hora de distância da França) e não tinha a intenção de ir namorando.

- Quanta gente bonita – Eric comentou, feliz.

James esboçou um sorriso.

- Onde está sua namorada, cara?

- No Canadá... com canadenses. – Pela expressão que ele fez, era claro que não estava muito confortável com a situação. Mas eu conhecia os homens, e conhecia meu irmão. Preferia morrer sangrando a pedir a ajuda a alguém para suturar suas feridas.

Remus bateu solidariamente em suas costas. Quando Sirius se aproximou com bebidas para cada um, eles não mais pareciam antigos inimigos de escola, mas sim velhos amigos de infância, o que era ótimo.

Eric não tinha ideia de que fora o estopim da briga que causou a separação de Remus e Katie. Já que Remus estava agindo naturalmente com meu irmão, então não havia necessidade de ele saber de nada, afinal, tudo aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, mesmo.

- Você está bem? – perguntei a Katie, quando finalmente consegui reuni-las no banheiro feminino.

- Sinceramente, não.

Lily suspirou desanimadamente.

- E o que foi com você? – Katie perguntou.

- Aahhh... – a ruiva olhou para os pés. – Nada demais. Eu só... eu... briguei com minha mãe. – Olhei para ela desconfiada. Lily nunca fora muito boa em mentir, mas eu não iria forçá-la a dizer o que a estava incomodando. Ela nos contaria quando se sentisse confortável para fazê-lo.

- Tente não pensar nisso agora. Logo vocês se acertam – Katie disse.

- Tem razão. Mas e o Remus? Não falou com você?

- Falou. Ele disse "boa noite" e "bom te ver, Katie" quando entrou no carro...

- Já se sente pronta para conversar com ele? Porque vocês não precisam, até que você esteja... – eu disse.

- Sei disso. Talvez a gente converse. Não sei. Vamos ver o que a noite nos reserva.

- Vamos ver... – Lily disse, no mesmo tom deprimido. Era agonizante ver minhas amigas naquele estado, principalmente sabendo que não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser pagar umas doses de tequila, para que se sentissem mais felizes.

E foi o que fiz.

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

Duas horas e meia depois, todos já estavam extremamente alterados e felizes. Eu nunca bebia o suficiente para ficar bêbada, e não beberia tão cedo depois do Natal, então passei a maior parte da festa sentada, observando Remus, que alugava os ouvidos de Lily. Eu sabia que eu era o assunto, pelos olhares que ambos lançavam a mim.

- Por que você está aí sozinha? – um animado Eric perguntou, sentando ao meu lado. Ele estava tão lindo quanto sempre, mesmo bêbado.

- Porque não quero ficar perto do Remus – respondi sinceramente. Era sempre bom conversar com alguém no estado dele. Pessoas alcoolizadas dão conselhos extremamente sinceros, e muito provavelmente se esquecem da maior parte das coisas que ouvem depois de uma noite de sono.

- Vocês não estão mais juntos? – perguntou surpreso. – Por que não?

- Descobri que ele dormiu com outra garota um pouco antes de começarmos a namorar.

- Quanto tempo antes?

- Dois dias antes.

- Nossaaa... – disse, de uma forma que me arrancou risadas. – Que burro! Deixar escapar uma garota tão maravilhosa quanto você, sabe? Burro mesmo. Mais burro do que ele, só eu!

- Por quê?

- Se eu tivesse sido mais esperto, poderia estar te beijando agora... mas não, eu fiz a besteira de me apaixonar por uma biscate. E agora minha "ex-namorada até dia 30" está por aí, se divertindo com Canadenses.

- Sinto muito – respondi, chocada pelas suas palavras. – Eu não sabia que você se lembrava de nós dois... quer dizer, faz tanto tempo!

- Eu não teria como esquecer, teria? Você fica cada vez mais linda cada vez que eu te vejo.

- Obrigada... – respondi, corando. Ele sorriu, acariciando meu rosto de forma sugestiva.

- Não é porque estou bêbado que estou te dizendo isso, acredite em mim... se você não amasse tanto seu namorado, eu te beijaria agora.

Meu estômago revirou-se nervosamente. Antes de conhecer Remus, gostei de Eric muito tempo, em segredo, enquanto ele estava com Rachel (que é alguém tão notável quanto a namorada de James). Não entendo porque garotos legais são tão atraídos por biscates. Sério.

- Eu não tenho namorado – disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Ótimo... e também não é porque eu estou bêbado, mas se eu fosse você... se eu fosse você, eu ficaria comigo de novo.

Rimos juntos. Eu já não sabia o que responder. Não estava pronta para ficar com outros garotos, o que representaria seguir em frente - coisa que eu realmente não queria. Mas o olhar que Remus lançava a toda hora sobre nós dois reconfortava meu coração.

Acho que herdei o maléfico gosto por vingança de meu pai, e não sabia.

- Eu vou ali ao banheiro, mas já volto... me espere – disse, beijando meu rosto demoradamente antes de sair. Suspirei, sem saber o que fazer.

Ficar com alguém para provocar ciúmes em outra pessoa era errado, completamente errado, e passava por cima dos meus princípios. Mas talvez não fosse tão errado caso o "alguém" envolvido também estivesse à procura de um curativo para o coração quebrado.

- Você vai ficar com meu irmão? – Marlene chegou tropeçando nas pernas e nas palavras. Olhei para ela de forma preocupada. Próximo a Remus, Sirius sinalizou que estava tudo bem. Ele estava cuidando dela. Aparentemente não esquecera o fraco da namorada para bebidas, afinal, foi dessa forma que os dois acabaram ficando pela primeira vez.

- Não sei – respondi sinceramente.

- Sabe, eu gosto muito do Remus, mas provar o próprio veneno seria bom. Ajudaria a formar o caráter dele.

Eu ri, fazendo um discreto sinal para Sirius, que imediatamente levou a namorada para longe. Eric estava de volta.

- A Rachel é legal – disse, ao chegar. – Mas às vezes acho que a valorizo demais. Por que outro motivo ela iria pedir um "tempo", por um mês? Estamos juntos há quase dois anos!

- Talvez ela não achasse justo com você se fosse para o Canadá e acabasse ficando com outras pessoas? Quero dizer, ela está em outro país, com pessoas diferentes...

- Não achasse justo _comigo_? Não, não, Katie. Não seja ingênua. Ela não pensou em mim ao tomar essa decisão. E eu não tenho certeza de que vou aceitá-la de volta mês que vem.

- Também não sei se vou voltar a namorar Remus.

- E quer saber? – ele disse, levantando-se. – Acho que já que somos dois bobões de coração partido, poderíamos ao menos nos divertir hoje à noite, sem pensar nas consequências amanhã. O que acha?

- Acho uma boa ideia – respondi mais animada, e deixei-o me conduzir pela pista de dança, onde encontramos um lugar mais discreto para nos divertirmos, sem pensar nas consequências que aquilo traria amanhã.

**Narrado por:** Lily Evans

- Katie ta pegando o Eric bem ali... – Marlene disse, com certa dificuldade. Imediatamente, Remus e eu nos viramos na direção em que ela apontava.

De fato, os dois estavam se beijando em um canto da lotada boate. Remus levantou-se, caminhando na direção oposta, até o bar.

- Espero que fique tudo bem – Sirius disse, sério, segurando Marlene que havia tropeçado de novo.

- E ai, pessoal? – James chegou, também animado demais. – Por que essas caras...? Wow! Ali é a Katie?

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, querendo saber como aquilo acontecera. Nesse meio tempo, percebi que Sirius e Marlene afastaram-se discretamente, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Estava sozinha com James. E sem papas na língua.

- Ruivinha? – chamou, com a voz rouca e um meio sorriso entre os lábios. – Você vai me desculpar algum dia?

- Espero que sim – respondi, tentando parecer séria, mas com dificuldade, devido a nossa proximidade.

- Espero que você possa entender meu lado...

Revirei os olhos, no que ele riu brevemente.

- Por que não vai se divertir com alguém? – sugeriu.

- _Não quero_ outra pessoa – disse, encarando-o. Seu sorriso se apagou.

A situação havia chegado a um ponto tão ridículo que eu não sabia o que fazer quando tivesse que encontrá-lo todos os dias. Aquele sempre fora meu medo, e estava ali, diante de mim, cruelmente real.

Hoje, depois de tanto tempo desejando, querendo e sonhando, nós nos beijamos. Eu havia ficado tão feliz quando ele finalmente dissera que gostava de mim, que acabara esquecendo o maior dos problemas: Chelsea.

_Beijamo-nos de forma apaixonada. Nem rápido, nem lento demais. Na medida correta. Ali, no seu quarto, com seus braços fortes envolvendo minha cintura, me sentia feliz, segura e completa. Até que a separação se fez inevitável, e ele me encarou lentamente, sem sorrir._

_Ficamos em silêncio alguns momentos, até ele finalmente dizer:_

_- Me desculpe._

_- Não estou entendendo – respondi, confusa._

_- Lily, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu... eu tenho namorada. Não é justo._

_- Não é justo com quem?_

_- Com você. Com ela. Comigo._

_Já não sentia felicidade. Depois das palavras dele, já nem sabia o que sentia. Ou se ainda podia sentir._

_- Então como ficamos? Fingimos que não aconteceu nada, mesmo sabendo que você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você? – perguntei, a voz carregada de ironia._

_- O erro foi todo meu. Não devia ter te dito isso agora, não era pra você ter descoberto essa foto... eu ia terminar com a Chelsea antes..._

_- Você sabia? – perguntei surpresa._

_- Que você gosta de mim? Lily, você não sabe mentir. _Todo mundo_ sabe._

_- Todo mundo, quem? – estava completamente surpresa e envergonhada._

_- Sirius, Remus, Petunia, meu pai, sua mãe, minha mãe... Chelsea._

_- É tão óbvio assim? – questionei, tentando imaginar o que tio Jason e minha mãe achavam disso._

_- Está escrito na sua testa._

_- Ai, Deus – gemi, tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos._

_- Não se preocupe – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos – Está escrito na minha, também._

_Dizendo isso, voltou a me beijar. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Simplesmente não era pra ser assim. Chelsea tinha o poder de atrapalhar minha vida em tudo._

_Então ele gostava de mim. Maravilha. Mas não podia ficar comigo. Péssimo._

- Sei que não tenho direito de dizer nada – disse ao meu ouvido, por causa da altura da música –, mas eu fico aliviado por isso. Eu tenho ciúmes de você com outros caras.

Fiz meu melhor para ignorar meu coração acelerado e as borboletas no meu estômago.

- Tem razão – respondi ríspida – Você não tem direito de dizer nada.

- Aahh, vamos,Lily. Não faz assim.

Revirei os olhos outra vez. Ele não tinha direito algum de agir de forma protetora, como se fosse meu namorado. Muito menos esperar fidelidade e devoção de mim. Não estávamos juntos. Ele tinha namorada. Deixara aquilo bem claro.

Estava prestes a mandá-lo... _pastar_, quando uma série de arrepios voltou a percorrer meu corpo. Ele sabia a influência que exercia em mim, e estava se aproveitando disso, beijando meu pescoço daquela forma. Suspirei lentamente, incapaz de me conter, no que ele riu. Sua risada contra minha pele me provocou cócegas.

- Ter te conhecido foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Você é maravilhosa – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo fechar os olhos involuntariamente.

- Me beija – pedi, antes que pudesse me controlar. Algo que com certeza não faria se estivesse sóbria.

Ele sorriu pra mim, e, sem protestar, me estendeu a mão. Assim que fiquei de pé, me puxou pela cintura com firmeza, e, determinado, me empurrou até a parede mais próxima.

Dessa vez foi diferente. Melhor.

Eu podia sentir a urgência e a necessidade dele, tão presentes quanto a minha. O contato de seus lábios fortes com os meus me davam sensações inexplicáveis, as quais só podiam ser associadas ao amor. Eu o amava. E, de certa forma, sabia que ele me amava também.

Abracei-o com mais força ainda, arranhando levemente suas costas, no que ele respondeu com gemidos e um novo entusiasmo a me beijar. Por mais idiota que isso pudesse soar, eu só queria que aquilo pudesse durar pra sempre. Ou que Chelsea pudesse nos ver.

- Seus beijos são como sempre imaginei que fossem – confessou, minutos depois, entre beijos. Sorri com a ideia dele fantasiando com nós dois.

- Não queria ter de voltar pra realidade – eu disse, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele acariciou meus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Nem eu, Lil. Nem eu.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo, desejando, amando. Aquilo parecia tão certo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Precisava resolver minha vida, então elevei meus pensamentos. Talvez, se orasse com força, o tempo pudesse parar ali. Talvez, se orasse com força, James pudesse ser meu. Para sempre.

**xxx**

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo saiu. Teria postado antes, mas fui pra prova final de Introdução ao Estudo do Direito II e tive mais umas semanas de estudo. Mas agora estou, finalmente, _finalmente_ de férias e não poderia estar mais feliz. Está chovendo muito aqui em São Luís e a energia tá caindo toda hora, espero conseguir postar sem problemas! Minhas férias começaram só há uma semana e já estou aproveitando bastante, especialmente porque todos os meus amigos que se mudaram para fazer faculdade estão de volta à ilha e temos saído bastante e matado a saudade. Além disso, tenho lido cada fanfic linda que fico morrendo de vontade de abrir meu armário e reler cada Harry Potter mais uma vez. É muito amor. A que mais gostei é uma traduzida, chamada "Namorado". Mais alguém a acompanha? Também semana passada comprei meu ingresso pra assistir o show de Los Hermanos com minha irmã mais nova e com minha melhor amiga que mora em Brasília. Alguém aí indo nesse show dia 5 de Maio? Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários do último capítulo e espero que gostem desse, mesmo o James tendo sido um covarde e, como dizem na minha terra, qualhira. Haha. E agora resposta aos comentários, sempre divertido!

**Gabriela Black: **Nossa, jornalismo e engenharia? Bem eclética! Escolhi Direito pra nunca mais, nunca mais ter que calcular nada na vida (e acabei tendo uma cadeira de Economia com cálculos mesmo assim, mas nada comparado à loucura que era Física, por exemplo, haha). Sério que você passou o Natal com pai, mãe e padrasto? Minha mãe e minha madrasta não se falam e meu pai não sabe da existência do meu padrasto, logo, isso seria interessante na minha família. Monitoria nas férias deve ser realmente monótono, eu estou rezando pra não ter que pisar na UEMA até a metade de Março, quando as aulas (infelizmente) voltam. Queria ter nascido rica e não ter mais que estudar, porque olha... Hahahah beijo!

**KaahL****:** Oi, Karol, muito obrigada, como você é fofa! Então desculpa pela demora e espero que você goste desse capítulo também, escrevi com carinho! Hahahaha beijinhos.

**Maria:** Muito obrigada!

**gisllaine farias****:** Yay, leitora do FeB! Das antigas hahah Tá postada lá desde 2008, mas estou reescrevendo algumas coisas e depois atualizarei os capítulos por lá também. E que bom que você ainda está gostando! Beijo!

**CamiEvansPotter****:** Concordo muito com você, é meio claro que os dois se gostam – ok, ficou óbvio depois desse capítulo – mas ficam enrolando e não dá pra entender muito bem porquê. Talvez seja porque o James é homem. Essa raça é meio incompreensível hahah. Agora é esperar o que tem pra esses dois. Eu já tenho ideia do que seja hahahah. Obrigada pela review! Beijoo

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** Agora a Lily pegou o James de jeito hahahahaha acho que já sabemos quem é o macho da relação kk Realmente, o Remus ainda é bom moço, mas homens são homens e ele não é muito diferente assim. Poxa, sétimo período! Já está quase terminando! Que invejinha. Ainda estou indo pro terceiro período de Direito (e odiando tudo), queria me livrar logo disso. Hahaha. E obrigada pela sugestão, talvez eu escreva um capítulo extra com a versão da Marlene sobre o Natal, por quê não? (: beijos

**Carool:** Eu também queria um dos marotos pra mim, esses lindos! Hahahah Que bom que você gostou, eba eba eba! Beijooo

**like-a-malfoy****:** That wouldn't be scary at all, that would actually be really awesome! Did I write it right? My English is terrible these days. Hahahaha ok, meu inglês tá enferrujado, preciso usá-lo mais! Atualizada está, desculpe a demora! xo

**Aline Gomes:** Foi meio do nada que o Remus saiu falando o que aconteceu, né? Acho que ele tava se sentindo extremamente culpado e um pouco paranóico, mas eles vão superar isso. Por que você achou errado ele ter contado? Hahah. O James tá de doce, só pode. Preferir a Chelsea no lugar da Lily.. não, por favor! Sirius lindo, te quierooooooo! Hahahah

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black****:** Sim! À luta, Lily! Não deixe a Chelsea bitch te vencer (: E que venham as pazes!

**Ste Dumont****:** Prontinho, postei! Obrigada! Continue acompanhando (: Beijos

**Cris Turner****:** Essa piada é muito boa, sempre lembro o meu melhor amigo palhaço que a criou quando releio a fic. Hahahaha aqui está, mais um capítulo! Xoxo

Até o próximo!

_Elisa_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII - Aquele dos reencontros**

**Narrado por:** Katherine Mackenzie

A cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais ansiosa para as seis e meia da tarde, o que não fazia sentido algum. Em outras sextas-feiras, eu sairia da aula de Artes em direção ao carro de Remus, onde passaria momentos divertidos e carinhosos.

Hoje, porém, seria uma sexta-feira sem graça onde a diversão máxima seria cuidar de Lucy enquanto nossos pais iriam a um Pub assistir ao show de uma banda cover dos Beatles.

Passei a aula inteira tão desconcentrada que nem me importei quando a Sra. Lynn pôs nossos quadros no fundo da sala para avaliá-los, fazendo críticas positivas a todos os outros oito alunos e balançando a cabeça negativamente para mim. "Hmm... Katie, não foi seu melhor trabalho".

Eu _sabia _que aquilo realmente não passava perto do que eu era capaz. Recompensaria o tempo perdido na semana seguinte.

Deixei a sala de artes lentamente, caminhando sem pressa enquanto escolhia uma música em meu iPod. Quando finalmente decidi por _Hotel California_, dos _Eagles_, o time de futebol passou por mim - barulhentos, suados e fedidos. Falavam animados, o que provavelmente indicava que aquele fora um bom treino.

James e Sirius acenaram para mim de longe. Retribuí o aceno, fitando Remus esperançosamente. Ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, o que não foi tão surpreendente. As aulas haviam recomeçado na terça, e ele não tinha dito nem "oi" para mim. Aquilo não estava correto. _Eu _deveria estar mais ofendida que ele.

Segundo Lily, ele estava bastante chateado por causa de Eric. O que era injusto, considerando que, ao contrário dele, eu não havia dormido com ninguém. Mas tudo bem.

Estava quase na saída da escola, quando James me alcançou – desacompanhado, dessa vez, e sorridente.

- Quer uma carona? – ofereceu.

- Ah, obrigada, James, mas não precisa se incomodar. É realmente perto...

- Qual é, Katie! Somos praticamente vizinhos e está _nevando_. Eu te deixo em casa.

- Tudo bem, então. Obrigada.

Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, em um gesto fraternal. Sorri.

- E então... como você está? – perguntou, quando entramos em seu carro.

- Bem – respondi, automaticamente.

- Tem visto Eric? – perguntou, em tom descontraído. Não me surpreendi. Suspeitei que sua oferta generosa estivesse cercada por algum tipo de interesse.

- Soube que ele voltou para Oxford... mas não falei com ele desde o Réveillon.

- Então não é serio? Quer dizer, vocês não vão cont...

- Remus pediu pra você perguntar essas coisas? – interrompi-o, de forma impaciente. Ele sorriu ainda mais, arrepiando os cabelos.

- Na verdade, não. Eu estou mesmo curioso. E, bem, preocupado com os dois. Nunca os vi tão infelizes.

Olhei para frente, evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual. Se ele fosse começar qualquer tipo de discurso eu tinha certeza de que eu acabaria em lágrimas. Acontecia todas as vezes que minha mãe tentava conversar comigo sobre Remus, ou Lily e Marlene tentavam me fazer ter uma "conversa definitiva" com ele.

O assunto ainda bagunçava meu emocional. Bastante.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, James. Obrigada mesmo, mas eu estou bem.

Ele riu de forma sarcástica.

- Incrível como Remus sempre diz o mesmo.

Eu sorri fracamente. Podia muito bem imaginá-lo tentando tranquilizar os amigos, afirmando que eu não significava mais nada para ele, mesmo significando. Eu vinha fazendo o mesmo.

- Eu só queria que ele pudesse falar sobre isso. Nós sabemos que ele está mal, mas ele se recusa a nos deixar ajudá-lo. É complicado. Quero dizer, ele conversou com Lily no ano novo, nós vimos...

- Mas ela se recusa a soltar qualquer informação – concluí a frase. Ele respondeu "exatamente!", de forma enfática. Aparentemente, eu não era a única tentando saber detalhes sobre os desabafos de Remus.

- Faça-a falar, James – provoquei, sorrindo marotamente. – Aposto que a língua dela se solta rapidinho com uns dois beijinhos.

Ele riu, revirando os olhos.

- Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam – ele disse.

- Só porque você não quer – voltei a provocá-lo. – Se você largasse essa sua namorada ridíc...

- Ok, Katie. Estamos chegando. Que bom que tivemos essa conversa, espero que vocês sejam menos complicados... – disse marotamente.

- _Complicados!_ Olha quem fala!

-...e tenham uma boa conversa, e que você o perdoe por ter comido a Susan...

- _James!_

-...e que ele te perdoe por ter dado uns pegas no Eric. Não sei como você conseguiu. Ele é a cara da irmã. Você não sentiu como se estivesse pegando a Marlene?

- _Idiota._

- E que fique tudo bem, porque se ele continuar triste assim vai continuar jogando mal pra caralho, e isso vai ser um problema. Nós precisamos dele na final do campeonato, então vê se facilita as coisas, ok?

- Ok, James. Muito obrigada pelos seus conselhos. Era o que eu precisava – fui irônica – E já que você começou...

- _Você_ começou – rebateu, ainda em tom divertido, referindo-se a minha menção à sua namorada.

- Vê se larga essa biscate que você traça porque totalmente dá pra ouvir tudo do quarto da Lily, e ela não fica feliz...

- Não dá pra ouvir, não. – disse, parando de sorrir.

- Porque ela te ama pra caralho – continuei.

- _Eu sei._

- Mas abre o olho, porque quando você menos perceber aparece outro, e ela pode vir a amá-lo ainda mais.

- Espera aí. Outro? – pela primeira vez ele ficou realmente sério. Eu ri sarcasticamente.

- Tchau, James. Obrigada pela carona – desci do carro, ainda rindo.

- Espera, Katie. Katie!

- Sim? – apoiei-me na janela de seu carro.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou, entre dentes. Soltei minha primeira risada realmente divertida do dia. Dei as costas para ele e entrei em casa, ainda rindo.

_Garotos._

- O que é tão engraçado? – minha mãe perguntou, de forma carinhosa, quando entrei em casa.

- Ah... James me deu carona e vinha contando... piadas.

- James Potter? – meu pai se intrometeu. Resolvi ignorá-lo. Lucy rodava a casa outra vez com seu patinete. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

- Você chegou cedo. Não esperávamos você até as oito.

- Ah... não tinha nada legal para fazer na escola depois da aula hoje. – Ou não tinha ninguém legal para agarrar depois da aula. Enfim...

Meu pai me olhou desconfiado. Em outras vidas, aquele homem deve ter sido espião, detetive, ou algo do tipo.

- De qualquer forma, – minha mãe continuou –, a baby-sitter vem para ficar com a Lucy, às oito horas. Seu pai pensou que talvez você gostaria de vir conosco, já que também gosta dos Beatles.

Para um Pub! Era uma ideia maravilhosa. Eu realmente adorava os Beatles. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que cuidar da Little em uma sexta-feira à noite. Além disso, não saía com meus pais há tanto tempo que a proposta pareceu tentadora.

Sorri, no que os semblantes de meus pais iluminaram-se. Wow. Eu realmente deveria estar mal esses dias, para _meu pai_ ter uma ideia assim. Como ainda eram sete horas, subi para meu quarto, ligando o aquecedor e a TV.

Depois, peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para Lily, perguntando quais eram seus planos para hoje à noite. Eu sabia que Marlene e Sirius iriam assistir _Alice in Wonderland _e depois iriam até a Domino's comer pizza.

_Mensagem de Lily às 19:03  
><em>Chelsea está aqui, então acho que vou aceitar o convite de James e participar do Ménage à Trois.

_Mensagem de Katie às 19:04  
><em>Se você estiver falando sério, estou indo aí matar James Potter.

_Mensagem de Lily às 19:04  
><em>HAHAHA. Não vou fazer nada hoje. Acho que James também não. Chelsea veio visitar Petunia, na parece irritado com algo.

Essa mensagem me fez rir. Ele era tão bobo. Gostava tanto de Lily e simplesmente não sabia lidar com isso.

_Mensagem de Katie às 19:06  
><em>Isso é porque ele acha que você tem outro namorado.

_Mensagem de Lily às 19:07  
><em>Por que ele pensaria isso?  
>P.S.: outro? Quem é o primeiro?<p>

_Mensagem de Katie às 19:08  
><em>Tenho umas coisas pra te contar. Haha. Quer ir a um Pub em Camberwell comigo e meus pais assistir a uma banda cover dos Beatles?

_Mensagem de Lily às 19:08  
><em>Que Pub?

_Mensagem de Katie às 19:09  
><em>St. Stephen's Tavern

_Mensagem de Lily às 19:17  
><em>Com você e seus pais? Não, obrigada. Mas divirta-se! Parece um bom lugar para acontecerem, sei lá, surpresas. Me liga depois, ok?

Estranhei a demora de sua resposta e o mistério em suas palavras, mas ignorei. Lily nunca foi mesmo muito normal. Mandei uma última mensagem antes de entrar no banho.

_Mensagem de Katie às 19:18  
><em>1, 2, 3, Chelsea, James & Lily...

**xxx**

St. Stephen's Tavern não era um local muito grande, com uma iluminação fraca e uma decoração dos anos 60. Estava lotado. A animação das pessoas me contagiou rapidamente. Meus pais e eu não estávamos sentados nem há dez minutos quando a banda entrou, fazendo barulho e sendo recepcionada com mais barulho ainda.

Iniciaram sua apresentação ao som de She Loves You. Praticamente expulsei meus pais da mesa, indicando a direção de um espaço onde vários casais dançavam, relembrando suas juventudes. Não me importei de ficar sozinha. A banda era mesmo ótima. Mais um pouco e eu me juntaria aos mais jovens, próximo ao palco.

_You think you've lost your love? Well, I saw her yesterday. It's you she's thinking of, and she told me what to say. She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad..._

Quando me dei conta, estava cantando animadamente, gritando e aplaudindo. Às vezes gostaria de poder ter uma máquina do tempo para assistir a um show dos Beatles.

Depois de resistir a "Hold Me Tight", "A Hard Day's Night" e "Can't Buy Me Love", "All My Loving" finalmente me venceu.

Levantei-me de um salto, recitando "_close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you..._", enquanto caminhava com dificuldade, devido ao aglomerado de gente, até o mais próximo do palco que pude.

Cantei, dancei e me diverti, realmente esquecendo tudo que vinha me deprimindo nas últimas semanas. Apesar de estar sozinha, estava tendo uma das melhores noites em muito tempo.

Algumas músicas depois, resolvi tomar alguma coisa para aliviar minha garganta, que já ardia. Pedi uma Coca, e bebi-a lentamente, enquanto fazia coro a "Don't Let Me Down". Foi quando alguém sentou ao meu lado.

- Estou observando você desde All My Loving. Você dança mesmo bem.

- Remus? – exclamei, quase engasgando com a Coca, sem querer acreditar em quem estava ao meu lado, com a voz sexy de sempre e um sorriso de lado que fez meu coração bater em uma frequência assustadoramente alta. – O que você..?

- Recebi uma mensagem de Lily dizendo que queria me encontrar aqui. Mas ela não veio.

- Eu a convidei, mas ela não quis vir...

- Obviamente foi algum tipo de ideia mirabolante para fazer com que nos encontrássemos – disse, e sorriu outra vez.

- _Lily _– retruquei. Ele pegou em minha mão.

- Vem, vamos dançar.

Remus conduziu-me até a multidão com tanta vontade que me espantei. Para quem estava profundamente chateado, até que ele podia ser bastante agradável.

Apesar de estarmos no meio do público, dançávamos colados, como os casais mais antigos faziam do outro lado do Pub. Eu não me importava. Não quando o perfume do qual eu sentira falta por tanto perto impregnava todos os meus sentidos. Não com Remus recitando a letra de "And I Love Her" em meus ouvidos, enquanto me guiava.

_- A love like ours could never die... as long as I have you near me. Bright are the starts that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die... and I love her._

- Remus... – comecei, assim que a música terminou. Eu tinha tanto a dizer. Nem sabia por onde começar.

- Agora não – ele respondeu, em tom casual. Em seguida, ao som de "Twist and Shout", segurou minha mão com firmeza, me fazendo rodopiar pelo salão. Voltei a rir, divertida. Ele realmente havia incorporado o estilo dos anos 60.

Deixamos de dançar a dois quando a penúltima música, "It Won't Be Long", iniciou. Misturados ao público que gritava e jogava os braços para cima em um ânimo contagiante, Remus cantava "it won't be long" e eu respondia "yeah, yeah, yeah" nos refrões. Não me lembrava de ter me divertido tanto assim antes.

Eu estava quase perdendo a voz quando senti a necessidade de recuperá-la, afinal, "Help!" foi anunciada com a última música da noite. Aquela era uma de minhas favoritas.

- Help! – Remus exclamou, animado, ao meu lado.

- _I need somebody! _– respondi.

- Help!

- _Not just anybody!_

- Help!

- _You know I need someone._

- Heeeeeeeeelp! – gritamos juntos, caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

Era tão bom estar ali com ele. Cantando, dançando, rindo, realmente nos divertindo, como sempre fazíamos quando estávamos juntos. Acho que foi do que eu mais tivera saudade nas últimas três semanas. Sempre fomos mais que um casal. Sempre fomos amigos, confidentes, parceiros, e era aquela parceria que me fazia falta. Estar próximo a ele me fazia um bem gigantesco.

- Preciso dizer... Lily é um gênio. Um gênio do mal, às vezes, mais ainda assim... – confessei, entre sorrisos, quando voltamos à minha mesa e pedimos refrigerantes. A banda retirava os instrumentos, ainda sob aplausos, enquanto um Blues tocava nas caixas de som, como se quisesse acalmar o ambiente.

- Concordo. – E no momento seguinte ele estava perguntando sobre minha aula de artes de hoje, e eu sobre seu treino de futebol. E depois pulamos para o cardápio de segundo semestre da AEHS, que não incluía mais_Cottage Pie_, para a alegria dos que almoçavam com Emmeline às sextas. Conversávamos e ríamos como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se nada tivesse acontecido... como se ainda estivéssemos juntos...

Até meus pais voltarem e me obrigarem a ir. Havia esquecido completamente deles, mas lidaria com a fúria do meu pai depois.

Remus beijou meu rosto demoradamente, me desejando uma boa noite. Disse que entraria em contato depois. Eu mal podia esperar.

**Narrado por: **Lily Evans

- O que você está assistindo? – perguntei, sentando ao lado de James no sofá da sala.

- Esse filme que está passando na Warner. "A casa do lago", com Sandra Bullock.

- Hmmm... – respondi. – Sabe que nunca consegui entender esse filme?

Ele riu, procurando, então, outros canais. "Algo que a loira pudesse entender", foi o que disse. Finalmente, ele desistiu, e deixou em "Manchester x Liverpool".

- Eu fiz o mal hoje – comentei, alguns minutos depois, quando James soltou um palavrão, seguido de "como o Manchester perde um gol desses?"

- O quê? – perguntou, sem desviar a atenção do jogo. Revirei os olhos.

- Fui mais esperta que... – ele soltou outro palavrão, parecendo incapaz até de piscar. – James!

Ele continuou me ignorando, ainda sem desviar os olhos da TV. Tudo bem.

- Dei pro meu namorado sem camisinha – retruquei, sarcasticamente, aproveitando que Katie havia me dito que, por algum motivo, ele achava que eu estava namorando alguém.

Ele imediatamente pausou o jogo, soltando outro palavrão, sem motivo algum.

Olhou para mim meio psicótico, meio surpreso, tentando extrair outros significados das minhas palavras. Por fim, soltou o ar e perguntou:

- Você ta brincando, não ta?

Não consegui mais segurar o riso depois dessa, no que ele suspirou aliviado.

- _Não tem graça _– disse, por entre os dentes, voltando ao jogo.

- Tem, sim – respondi, ainda às gargalhadas. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você ainda me mata, Evans.

Ficamos outros minutos em silêncio. Ele, concentrado no jogo. Eu, tentando entender o jogo. O Liverpool estava vencendo por dois a zero, o que era potencialmente problemático, segundo James. Concordei, fingindo entender.

- Você não tem... realmente... outro namorado, tem? – disse ele, alguns minutos depois. Ri outra vez. Ele ficava _muito _fofo com ciúmes.

- Outro? – ergui as sobrancelhas. Realmente esperava que ele, como Katie, não estivesse me considerando namorada dele. Decididamente não queria ser uma de suas mulheres, se ele pretendia ter um harém.

Ele riu, mas resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Qual foi o mal que você fez, então?

- Fui mais esperta do que você. Ao invés de dar carona para Katie, mandei Remus ir encontrá-la no Pub em que ela está. Genial, pode dizer.

- E ele foi? Ele se recusa a cumprimentá-la, quando eu sugiro!

- Ah, mas você não é Lily Evans.

Ele me olhou de lado, revirando os olhos. Eu ri.

- O que você fez para ele concordar em ir?

- Disse que precisávamos conversar em algum lugar longe de você. Provavelmente ele presumiu que estou na pior por sua causa. Obviamente não iria negar ajuda a sua melhor amiga.

- E você está?

- Não – respondi, simplesmente.

- Você é mesmo genial – disse, por fim, no que eu agradeci. Petunia e Chelsea desceram as escadas conversando alto. Tentei levantar com o pretexto de ir a cozinha beber água, mas James segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de ir.

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente no sofá, lançando um olhar irritado em sua direção – que ele ignorou.

- Então está certo. Vamos às compras amanhã – Chelsea disse, parecendo animada.

- Mal posso esperar – Petunia respondeu, igualmente excitada.

- Vou indo, então. Até amanhã – abraçaram-se. A garota lançou um olhar de desprezo em minha direção antes de se retirar. Franzi a testa.

Petunia voltou para seu quarto, nos ignorando.

- Por que Chelsea não falou com você? – questionei, totalmente confusa.

- Ela está chateada – respondeu, voltando a passar os canais da TV.

- Por quê?

- Contei a ela sobre nós – encarei-o, incrédula. Ele estava falando sério? – Ela não teve a melhor das reações.

_Obviamente_. Ele esperava que ela saísse comemorando? "Yay, meu namorado pegou a menina que mais odeio no mundo! Vamos comemorar!". Hm... _acho que não_.

- Por que você fez isso? James, você enlouqueceu?

- Ela perguntou como foi meu ano-novo... – disse, em tom brincalhão. Eu não conseguia entender porque ele não estava levando a sério.

Ele obviamente se importava com ela, ou não estariam mais juntos desde o ano novo. Eu havia exposto meus sentimentos a ele, e em troca ele havia deixado bem claro que estava em um relacionamento sério, do qual não abriria mão. Então por que, uma semana depois, contara para a namorada sobre o ocorrido?

- Então vocês... vocês terminaram? – minha voz saiu em um fio. Ele finalmente olhou pra mim, e sua expressão trazia uma mistura de humor e seriedade.

- Não sei. Ela pediu um tempo para pensar.

Um tempo para pensar. Isso provavelmente significava uma semana até a raiva passar e uma revanche ser arquitetada. Ela dificilmente abriria mão do namorado perfeito que fisgara, especialmente se isso significasse entregá-lo para mim. Fomos amigas tempo suficiente para eu ainda saber como aquela cabeça funcionava.

- Mas sinceramente, eu realmente não... – e então se calou, mudando de ideia.

Suspirou, mudando também de assunto, em seguida:

- Você quer sair?

- Sair?

- Quer ir ao cinema? Sei lá, é sexta-feira à noite.

Concordei, fazendo-o sorrir.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, ponderei várias coisas. James era _mesmo_ estranho. De um jeito bom, mas era. Estava cada vez mais difícil conseguir acompanhar seus raciocínios. E eu deveria ser mais rápida que ele! Quero dizer, _eu curso cálculo avançado na porcaria da escola!_

Ok, ele também, mas enfim...

Por que ele estava todo sorridente ao dizer que Chelsea estava zangada com ele? Que James era brincalhão, eu já sabia. Que ele não levava nada a sério, _também_. Mas eu não conseguia entender qual era o mistério por trás da coisa.

Ele se importava com ela, ou não? Porque tive a impressão de que ele se importava, e muito, há alguns dias. No entanto, hoje ele não poderia estar mais confortável com toda a situação.

Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos, enquanto terminava de me calçar. Se estivesse perto de James, ele riria daquele jeito sacana, dizendo "não me venha com esses olhos feios e revirados, Evans!". Eu provavelmente reviraria os olhos de novo.

Eu sabia que meus olhos eram uma das coisas que ele mais gostava na minha aparência, e por isso mesmo ele vivia insistindo que eles eram feios, _verdes demais_.

Sorri com os pensamentos. Eu parecia _mesmo_ uma idiota apaixonada.

**xxx**

- Que filme você quer ver? – perguntei, mordendo os lábios de forma pensativa.

- Avatar – respondeu, prontamente.

- Dizem que é bom – comentei, ainda pesquisando outras opções.

- Dizem que é _longo_ – sorriu de forma marota, me fazendo revirar os olhos. – Você quer ver esse?

- Pode ser.

Realmente esperava que o filme fosse tão bom quanto diziam as críticas que recebia, porque eu não tinha nenhuma opção além de assistir àquela galera azulada.

Não ficaria com James. Não mesmo. Não enquanto ele não decidisse se ainda estava com a namorada, ou não. Não enquanto não soubesse se queria ficar comigo, _e só comigo_. Nada de líderes de torcida desequilibradas.

Já estávamos vendo o filme em silêncio há quase vinte minutos quando ele começou a sussurrar besteiras ao meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Sabe o que esse cara de azul me lembra?

- Qual dos caras? – perguntei, divertida.

- Qualquer um. Lembram _tanto_ Sirius.

Soltei uma risada alta, no que alguém atrás de mim pediu silêncio.

- Sério – continuou, ainda com humor na voz. – Quando ele comeu vinte e sete cachorros-quentes em dois minutos, para vencer uma competição.

Continuei rindo, sem conseguir me controlar. Toda vez que tentava parar, voltava a imaginar Sirius azul como um dos caras do filme.

- E ele ficou azul assim?

- Nas primeiras horas. Não nos preocupamos muito até ele começar a parecer o Incrível Hulk.

- Verde? – consegui perguntar, entre gargalhadas.

- Se quiser irritá-lo, ofereça-o um cachorro-quente. Acho que ele sente vontade de vomitar só de _ouvir_ _falar_.

- Pode ter certeza de que oferecerei.

Passamos quase dois minutos sufocando risadas. Pude sentir os olhares irritados das pessoas ao redor sobre nós, mas não me importei.

E então, subitamente, paramos de rir e passamos a nos encarar. Meu coração acelerou instantaneamente, já que eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Ele hesitou por um segundo, sorrindo de lado rapidamente, antes de finalmente me beijar.

Retribuí com uma intensidade assustadora. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu sentira falta daquele beijo.

Não demorou muito até seus braços estarem contra minha cintura, deixando nossos corpos mais próximos. A perfeição do momento fazia minha cabeça girar.

Suspirei longamente assim que seus lábios deixaram os meus e passaram para o meu pescoço.

Deixei de pensar e passei a sentir.

**Narrado por:** Marlene McKinnon

Deixamos a sala de cinema depois de quase todo mundo. Nem havia percebido que o filme havia acabado.

- O que aconteceu com a Alice? – perguntei, inutilmente. Sirius sussurrou que não sabia, voltando a beijar meu pescoço. Ri levemente.

- Sirius, temos que ir – disse, tentando afastá-lo. Os responsáveis pela limpeza da sala começavam a chegar.

- Não temos, não – respondeu, agora dando leves mordidas em minha orelha. Arrepiei-me, no que ele riu.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui... sério.

- Tudo bem – concordou, por fim, parecendo chateado. – Vamos ter que voltar pra ver esse filme, agora fiquei curioso.

- É um filme ótimo – eu disse. Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não vimos nem cinco minutos.

- Também não exagere... – comecei a argumentar, mas parei subitamente ao perceber um casal muito familiar, saindo da sessão de Avatar que começara um pouco antes da nossa.

- Hey, ali não são...

- Lily e James. Definitivamente.

Reconheceria aqueles cabelos ruivos em qualquer lugar. Eles formavam um casal extremamente fofo, ele sendo tão alto e ela meio baixinha. Mais ou menos como Sirius e eu.

- E aí, Potter! – Sirius praticamente gritou. Alegria o dominou instantaneamente ao rever o melhor amigo. James sorriu da mesma forma. – Fala, ruivinha!

- Oi – Lily exclamou. Estava prestes a abraçá-la, quando seu tom de voz me chamou atenção. Estudei-a por uns segundos, antes de puxá-la para o banheiro feminino.

- Não acredito que você veio ao cinema com ele. Você não tinha dito que não ficaria mais com ele até que ele estivesse completamente solteiro?

- Eu sei. _Eu sei_. Sou tão burra! – escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos. Foi impossível ser dura com ela outra vez.

- Ah, amiga... Não chora! Ele não te viu chorar, viu?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não estou chorando de tristeza. Estou chorando de _raiva_.

- O que aconteceu, Lil?

- Nós estávamos nos beijando e... o celular dele tocou. Ele tentou esconder, mas eu vi que era _ela_. E ele simplesmente pediu licença e saiu pra atender. Você tem noção? Quando ele voltou, eu me recusei a desviar os olhas da tela. Não entendi nada do filme, já estava no final, mas não vou mais me sujeitar a isso. É humilhante demais! Não posso mais ser tratada como a outra, isso tem que acabar.

- Você está certa! Se ele não pode decidir de quem gosta mais, você também não pode esperar pra sempre. Ele teve tempo suficiente, não é?

Conversamos por outros dez minutos, no que ela se sentiu melhor. Retocou a maquiagem, e pôs o sorriso de volta no rosto, antes de deixarmos o banheiro feminino.

- Finalmente! Pensei que vocês tivessem morrido lá dentro – Sirius reclamou.

Convencemos Lily e James a se juntarem a nós, e fomos jantar na Domino's. Não me incomodei com a adição de duas pessoas a nossa noite romântica. Que fosse encontro duplo, então.

Enquanto esperávamos a pizza, Lily nos contou sobre como havia feito Remus ir ao encontro de Katie em um Pub, sem saber que ela estaria lá. A ideia agradou Sirius, que precisou ser convencido de que ir até Camberwell para ver como eles estavam indo, não era, _nem de perto_, uma boa ideia.

O jantar nos rendeu boas risadas. Já estávamos nos despedindo quando Lily confessou-me que não queria ficar sozinha com James tão cedo. Sirius e eu a levamos em casa, e eu a acompanhei até seu quarto, onde juntamos algumas roupas. Lily avisou a sua mãe que não dormiria em casa naquela noite, enquanto eu ligava pra Katie. Aquela seria uma noite das garotas na minha casa. Nada melhor.

- Não pode fugir dele pra sempre, ruiva – Sirius filosofou, enquanto apanhávamos Katie.

- Dirige, motorista.

Ele riu, e eu o beijei no rosto brevemente, agradecendo outra vez por ser nosso motorista nessa noite. Ele disse que não tinha problema.

Minhas irmãs ficaram animadas com a presença de Lily e Katie. Pouco depois, conseguimos nos refugiar em meu quarto.

- Comece a falar – ordenei para Katie. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Acho que está tudo bem entre nós. Quero dizer, não _daquele_ jeito, mas a raiva passou. De ambos.

- Que bom! – exclamei.

- Sou demais – Lily disse, sorrindo. – O que vocês fizeram no Pub?

- Dançamos, rimos, conversamos sobre besteiras... ainda precisamos de uma conversa definitiva, mas acho que existe uma chance de voltarmos.

Lily e eu comemoramos. Era ótimo vê-la sorrindo assim, outra vez.

- Mas e você? – Katie perguntou à ruiva, e seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Fiz besteira – respondeu, e eu fui forçada a concordar. E que besteira. – Fui ao cinema com James.

- Ah, _não_, Lily!

- Última vez, juro! Agora acabou. – E então ela começou a nos contar sobre o telefonema que ele havia recebido da namorada enquanto se agarrava com Lily. Assim como eu, Katie ficou revoltada.

Concordamos que o melhor que Lily tinha a fazer era tentar esquecê-lo. Existiam outros garotos disponíveis. Garotos que fossem bravos o suficiente para admitir que estavam apaixonados e realmente fariam algo a respeito disso.

Sugeri um filme engraçado, pipoca e sorvete para ajudar nossa amiga ruiva a superar o dito cujo. Seria uma longa batalha, com ele sempre tão perto. Seria difícil, mas não impossível.

Já estávamos vendo "Se beber, não case" há mais de uma hora quando Lily pausou o filme, nos mostrando o celular com uma expressão infeliz.

_Mensagem de James às 00:46  
><em>Precisamos conversar. Posso te pegar ai amanhã?  
>Amor, J.<p>

Ok, talvez fosse meio impossível. Esquecemos do filme e voltamos ao caso Potter. Precisávamos de um plano. Urgentemente.

**xxx**

**N/A:** ooooooooooooooooooi, gente! Sim, estou viva! Acho que eu nunca havia demorado tanto pra atualizar a fanfic aqui, não é? Como eu havia dito na última n/a, meus amigos estão (ou estavam, boa parte já foi embora) aqui em São Luis e provavelmente nunca saímos tanto antes. Foram férias inesquecíveis! Muitas festas, muita praia, house parties, festas na piscina, noite das garotas, barzinhos, tarde de compras, cinema, sushi, pizza, banhos de chuva e piscina na madrugada, etc, etc, etc. Cada despedida tem sido mais difícil que a outra. De qualquer forma, segunda-feira minhas aulas voltam e estou muito desanimada com isso, não vou mentir. Sim, tive meus momentos em casa e poderia ter postado novos capítulos, mas estou na casa do meu pai recuperando o tempo que sempre perdemos durante o semestre, por falta de tempo, para nos vermos! Então essas são minhas explicações, espero que me perdoem. Como vocês foram de férias? Alguém tem outra fanfic boa para me indicar? Com a volta às aulas reiniciarei minha rotina, logo, voltarei a lê-las e atualizarei aqui com maior frequência (apesar de que a fanfic não esteja muito longe do fim agora).

Não sei se alguém reparou, mas James estava assistindo A Casa Do Lago, Lily e James assistiram Avatar, Sirius e Marlene, a remake de Alice in Wonderland, e as meninas, Se Beber Não Case. Logo, percebe-se que o original desse capítulo é antigo (se não me engano, o escrevi no início de 2010). Estou tentando atualizá-la, mas preferi não mudar os filmes, afinal, não estão machucando ninguém! Haha.

Recebi alguns comentários sobre o capítulo anterior e vou respondê-los agora. Mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora, não vai acontecer de novo, e, por favor, se gostaram desse, mandem reviews! Até o próximo (: beijos.

**Mila Pink****:** Namorados é muito boa! Mas acho que ela ainda não atualizou de onde eu parei, to morrendo pela continuação! Sim, o James foi e está sendo covarde, fala sério! Katie e Eric foi ótimo, mas ela é do Remus! Hahaha beijos

**CamiEvansPotter****:** "Que bom que esta de ferias = mais capítulos se voce não for igual a mim (aproveito as ferias para colocar a leitura em dia para correr atras das minhas próprias durante o ano)" Acho que acabei sendo como você – só que ao invés da leitura, eu saí de casa pelo resto do semestre (ou não) hahaha. Sim, também faria como você, acho. James tá vacilando porque quer fazer tudo certo, e tem a teoria perfeita pra isso, e ela faz sentido. Mas na prática, ele não consegue resistir à Lily. Como tem gente que pode preferir ela e o Snape? Lily e James foram feitos um para o outro! Hahaha

**Bruna:** oi, Bruna! Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras. Escritora maravilhosa, eu? Nossa, quem dera, estou longe disso! Mas de qualquer forma, sinto muito. A Tonks não aparece porque nos livros ela é descrita como muito mais nova que o Remus, daí desde que comecei a escrever fanfics, em 2007, criei essa personagem para ele, a Katie, como um amor de adolescência. Não que tenha acontecido, mas quem garante que não tenha acontecido também, né? Hahaha espero que goste desse capítulo também. E Namorado é ótima, estou com saudades, acho que vou encarar em inglês mesmo se a atualização não sair logol. Beijos!

**Clara Casali****:** sim, está esquentando entre eles! Aahhh, que bom que você gostou, fico muito, muito feliz mesmooo! :D beijooo

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black****:** sim, James lento! Acho que a Lily não vai se deixar enrolar por muito mais tempo agora, fique tranquila! Hahah obrigada pela review! Beijo

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** Acho que a Lily tem esse jeito de macho alfa da relação e toda essa ironia com o James porque eu costumo ser muito assim também hahah as vezes fico irritada comigo, mas não dá pra mudar, né? Sou assim.. e a Lily também, aparentemente! Também espero que a Chelsea olhe os dois juntos, seria muito merecido hahaha. Desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto pela atualização, não vai mais acontecer! Beijoooo(:

**Gabriela Black:** Você estava de férias na casa da sua mãe, e eu estou aproveitando a última na casa do meu pai! Filhas de pais separados for the win, hahaha. Que bom que você gosta de matemática, facilita sua vida! Estou louca para largar Direito e cursar Relações Internacionais, se puder me mudar (passei pra RI na UFRJ mês passado, mas meus pais não me deixaram ir), e se for mesmo, já to me preparando pra estudar muita economia! Ai, Deus! Vou procurar Chased e suas fanfics. Eu também demoro pra atualizar, então não é problema. Te deixo uma review quando começar a lê-las! Beijoss.

**Mariana:** oieee! Que bom que você amou a fic de cara e leu tudo em um dia só. Desculpa não ter atualizado logo, mas antes tarde do que nunca! Hahaha também estou louca pra ver Katie e Remus, esses dois não conseguem desgrudar por muito tempo :)) beijooos!

**Ninha Souma****:** hahahaha relaaaxa, amo review grande! Você está muuuuito certa, nós pensamos muito parecido! E você meio que acertou o desenrolar das coisas, acho que vamos ver exatamente o que você apostou/pediu pra ver! Mas não vou falar muito para não estragar esse capítulo, mas o fim deste meio que entregou a reação da Lily, né? James lerda, mexa-se! Hahah beijooo, flor.

**Mariana E. Potter****:** hahahahahah a piada do chumbinho = amor! Muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando, amo leitoras novas! Beijo

**Aline Gomes:** você reclamando da rotina das aulas e eu querendo chorar só de pensar em voltar pra minha universidade hahaha. É que não estou gostando nada do curso que escolhi (Direito), daí bate aquele desânimo de assistir aulas e estudar, sabe como é? Enfimmmmmmmmmmm! Concordo! James, que sempre foi meu preferido, agiu feito uma little bitch nesses últimos capítulos. "Minha querida DIVA Marlene, mostre para as suas amigas como é que se prende um homem! ISSO MESMO MINHA DIVA LINDA, você esta segurando o homem mais escorregadio que existe, isso mesmo, faça o cachorrinho do six fica na sua mão" hahahahahahahaha ri demaaaaaais de você! Mas é isso mesmo, you go, Marlene! E você já começou a ler Namorados? É um amor, né? Hihihi beijinhos, desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto, já que você está(va) ansiosa por atualização! Haha :( bjjjj

**Nanda Grace****:** Poisé, é tão não Remus essa traição.. mas homem é homem, e até o mais certo da terra... tá errado. Hahahaha ok, nem tanto. Mas enfim, vamos torcer para James cair na real, né? Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que você tenha gostado dessa capítulo também! Beijoooo.

**juust me:** oooi, sei que fazia tempo que você não comentava, mas é CLARO que lembro de você, né? Haha vou responder seu comentário ponto por ponto, fiquei muito feliz pelo tamanho da review, adoro quando elas são grandes!

1) "É péssimo dar a notícia aos pais de que você não tem mais namorado": eu senti a dor da Katie, haha. Não que eu possa dizer nada, já que nunca namorei, nunca apresentei ninguém a meus pais.. mas deve ser frustrante.

2) "E entendo muito bem porque ela ficou com o Eric. (...) Aprovo totalmente.": poisé, ela sabia que teria exatamente o efeito que causou no Remus, que terminou mais ofendido do que ela, que acabaram passando umas semanas se evitando (até a ideia maravilhosa da Lily!)

3) "Pireeeei quando o James finalmente disse que gostava da Lily. (...)Mas eu sinto que, mesmo depois da troca de olhares em Paris, da cumplicidade diária, dele dizendo que gosta dela, da pegação na boate, ele ainda não vai ter coragem de terminar com Chelsea. Homem é tudo assim, só faz algo quando tá por um fio de perder a mulher": você tirou as palavras da minha boca. Não tenho como acrescentar nada aqui. Haha.

4) "E sabe o que é ainda melhor? Tomar umas 3 doses de tequila completamente de graça, porque você convenceu o diretor do centro acadêmico da sua universidade a usar um dinheiro de sobra pra pagar tequila pras mulheres em uma viagem pra um congresso": três palavrinhas: inveja. de. você. Hahahaahhahaha amo/sou tequila! Arriba!

5) "Comigo aconteceu basicamente o mesmo que aconteceu com a Kate, e eu te garanto que não melhora rápido nem fácil, especialmente se é alguém muuuito importante e que você continua gostando.": sinto muuuuuuito mesmo de ler isso! E sinto muito que o capítulo tenha rendido algumas más lembranças a você! Mas fiquei feliz em saber que as coisas já voltaram ao normal e que agora vocês estão noivos! Espero que tudo dê certo na vida de vocês, relacionamentos a distancia são difíceis, mas quando o amor é verdadeiro tudo vale a pena, não é?

6) "Não faz a Kate esquecer esse assunto tão rápido..": vou tentaaar! Não tenho como fazer demorar um ano e pouco para eles superarem porque algo mais grave e relacionado a isso vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos e vai requerer a atenção e soluções que você sugeriu aqui! Não vou entrar em detalhes para não estragar a surpresa, mas com paciência você vai ler e entender, e provavelmente se identificar em algumas partes, mas não quero saber de lembranças tristes, ok? Seeeeempre sorrindo, sempre!

7) "Mas uma das minhas fanfics favoritas mesmo é Drinks. Sabe qual é? Eu aconselho": vou procurar! Eba! Muito obrigada!

Espero que goste desse capítulo também e até o próximo! Beijão!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII - Aquele do (quase) final feliz**

**Narrado por: **Lily Evans

- Ok, esse é o nosso plano.

Marlene continuava insistindo na mesma ideia idiota.

- Não mesmo, Lene. Não vou fazer isso.

- Por que não? – perguntou, pela milésima vez. Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- Katie, diga pra Lene que esse é um plano idiota, por favor.

- Não é _tão_ idiota assim, Lily.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Dois contra um não é muito justo. Deixe-me ver se entendi direito: vocês querem que eu simplesmente pegue o telefone e ligue para o Matt agora, quase uma da manhã, e o convide pra sair?

- É! – responderam em uníssono.

- O mesmo cara que você, Marlene, deixou esperando sozinho, no meio de um encontro, enquanto agarrava Sirius? E que você disse que é um chato?

- Ele não é chato! Apenas se lembre de discutir tópicos não relacionados a faculdades e vocês vão se sair bem. - Marlene disse.

- Um encontro não faz mal. Não é como se você estivesse propondo _casamento_ – completou Katie.

- Mas no que isso me ajudaria com James?

- A _esquecer_ James – Katie lembrou. – É importante sair com outras pessoas, explorar suas opções.

- E ele sempre gostou de você. Vamos, Lils, dá uma chance...

- Tá bom! – Praticamente gritei só para as duas calarem a boca. Sorriram, comemorando. Eu simplesmente não acreditava que _realmente_ iria fazer isso.

- Não seria melhor esperar James revelar o que tem a dizer?

- Não! – As duas exclamaram.

- Se você concordou que não quer mais _nada_ com ele, o que ele tiver a dizer não vai fazer muita diferença, certo? – Marlene argumentou.

- Liga pra ele, Lily!

Ainda sem acreditar no que estava fazendo, liguei para Matt, rezando para que ele não atendesse o celular. O som de sua voz, ao quarto toque, foi decepcionante.

- _Evans?_ – perguntou, soando surpreso, como se estivesse esperando eu dizer que havia ligado errado, ou algo do tipo.

- Er... oi, Matt! Desculpa ligar a essa hora... estava dormindo?

_- Não, eu... Evans, posso te ajudar em algo?_

- Não, não... era só pra saber se você estava acordado. Que bom então, boa noite... ai, Katie! – protestei, quando ela me beliscou. Ele riu. – Tudo bem. Na verdade eu queria saber se você tem um tempo livre amanhã... mais ou menos às sete.

- _Está me convidando pra sair?_ – perguntou, ainda meio desconfiado.

- Depende. Isso é um sim?

- _Lily_ – disse, e suspirou –, _você não está namorando o Potter?_

- Quê? – praticamente engasguei. As meninas me olharam assustadas. – Não! De onde você tirou_ isso_?

- _Foi o que ouvi na escola hoje. Chelsea está dizendo a todos que Potter a trocou por você._

- Quê? – perguntei outra vez, sem saber o que dizer. – Deus do céu, essa garota é completamente louca!

- _Então não é verdade?_ – perguntou, parecendo mais animado.

- Não! Quero dizer, acho que eles terminaram, mas não estou com James. – "Não mesmo!", Marlene acrescentou.

- _Tudo bem. Te pego às sete, então. Pra onde você quer ir?_

- Seria melhor se você pudesse levar comida lá pra casa. Podemos ver um filme...

- _Certo_ – respondeu, ainda em tom casual. – _Até amanhã, Evans._

- Matt!

- _Sim?_

- Italiana, por favor.

Ele riu, e eu agradeci antes de desligar, já não achando o plano tão ruim assim. As meninas começaram uma espécie de dança comemorativa quando me viram rindo.

- O que eu não faria pra ver essa cena. Já prevejo um James morto de ciúmes – Lene fantasiou.

- Furioso – continuou Katie.

- Arrependido, frustrado, sofrido...

- Ok, chega, né? – eu disse, fazendo as outras rirem. Voltamos a ver o filme, comer e conversar. Fomos dormir quando o sol começou a nascer.

Acordei com a campainha tocando insistentemente. Katie e Marlene ainda dormiam, e a casa estava vazia. Desci as escadas e, ainda trôpega, abri a porta.

James me encarou de forma divertida. Não havia me dado conta de que ainda estava de pijamas e provavelmente muito descabelada.

- Já estou acostumado a te ver assim, mas juro que ainda é engraçado – disse, entrando na casa, mesmo sem convite.

- Ha, ha, ha – ri, sem humor. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não recebeu minha mensagem? Vim te buscar.

- Ok, papai, muito obrigada. Não poderia ter feito isso em horário de gente?

- Lily, já passa do meio-dia.

Soltei uma exclamação surpresa. Havia dormido a manhã toda e ainda me sentia exausta! Pedi, então, para ele esperar enquanto subia para escovar os dentes e recolher meus pertences. Poucos minutos depois eu estava de volta à sala, onde ele aguardava pacientemente.

- O que você tinha pra me falar de tão urgente? – "e que não podia esperar até as pessoas normais acordarem", completei mentalmente.

- Quer almoçar em algum lugar enquanto conversamos?

- Não – respondi, prontamente. Queria mesmo era ir pra casa, tomar banho, e ficar bem longe dele pra sempre.

- Você está com raiva de mim? – perguntou lentamente.

- Hmm... não era pra estar?

Ele fez uma careta enquanto arrepiava os cabelos.

- Me desculpe.

- Claro – respondi casualmente. Ele me conhecia bem demais pra saber que eu não desculpava porcaria nenhuma.

- Eu atendi aquele telefonema porque era Chelsea terminando comigo... eu só queria terminar com aquilo de uma vez. Tentei te explicar ontem, mas você estava me evitando.

Não olhei diretamente para ele durante toda a conversa que estávamos tendo.

- Ainda está me evitando – corrigiu-se.

- Ok, James, tudo bem. Era só isso?

- Lily, não entende? Eu e Chelsea terminamos!

- _Que bom_ – respondi, sarcástica.

- Não era o que você queria?

Fiquei em silêncio durante os cinco minutos que passaram até chegarmos em casa. Desci do carro rapidamente, atravessando a sala e subindo as escadas de forma apressada. Ele me seguiu.

- Desculpa se atendi o celular enquanto estávamos nos beijando, mas foi por um bem maior. Estou solteiro, pensei que fosse o que você queria! – exclamou, com a voz meio alterada, me seguindo até o quarto.

- Não, James. Era o que _você_ queria. Você não tem a menor ideia do que _eu_ quero.

- Pois então me explique, Lily Evans, porque estou tentando entender.

- Hey, que gritaria é essa? – Petúnia saiu do quarto ao lado, olhando de um para o outro, confusa.

- Vai embora, Petúnia – disse, e então me voltei para James. – Vou lhe explicar a parte que você não está entendendo, James. Algumas garotas querem ter a felicidade de expor seus sentimentos para o garoto que gostam e saber que eles são retribuídos. Outras gostam de saber que ele vai levar esses sentimentos a sério, ao invés de brincar com eles. Mas não _eu_.

Respirei fundo, tentando, sem sucesso, manter a voz calma. Petunia e ele me encaravam.

- Eu gosto de ser tratada como a _outra_ por duas semanas inteiras, enquanto o garoto _decide _se vale a pena continuar com a namorada ou não. Gosto de esperar _a namorada _dele terminar o relacionamento para ele, então, me procurar. Sou desse tipo de garota extremamente clichê, afinal, aparentemente eu gosto de ser tratada como opção por quem eu trato como prioridade – não é assim que dizem? Então é isso, James. Muito obrigada por ter sido inútil e covarde, eu aprecio isso.

- Lily..

- Você sabe qual a pior parte disso tudo? É que eu achei que eventualmente você agiria feito homem, ao menos pela consideração que você diz ter por mim – mas eu estava enganada. Você foi apenas outro grande desapontamento na minha vida. Talvez o maior. Mas eu supero, afinal, não tenho medo de tentar! E isso é mais do que posso falar sobre _você_.

James ia abrindo a boca pra responder, quando a porta de outro quarto abriu e minha mãe e tio Jason saíram, parecendo assustados.

- Quem está gritando? – minha mãe perguntou.

- _Ninguém _– respondi prontamente, antes de entrar em meu quarto e trancar a porta.

- Lily, ainda não terminamos de conversar. Por favor, abra a porta – James esbravejou, enquanto esmurrava minha porta.

- O que foi, filho? – ouvi tio Jason perguntar, sério. Eu estava furiosa. James estava furioso. Todos os outros estavam assustados. O clima era bem tenso, mas não me importei.

- _Abre a porta, Evans_ – James insistiu.

- Vai embora – respondi.

- Filha, abre a porta – minha mãe pediu, de forma calma.

- Morram todos – retruquei, pondo meu fone no ouvido. Deitei na cama, enquanto a música alta me impedia de ouvir qualquer outra coisa. James podia ser tão _burro. _O que ele esperava? Que eu o beijasse assim que ele informasse que estava solteiro? Eu já havia tomado a iniciativa, agora era a vez dele de fazer algo, se realmente gostava de mim.

Eu podia até estar sendo boba ou infantil, no ponto de vista de qualquer um. Sei lá. Eu ainda tinha orgulho e amor próprio, e só porque estava apaixonada, não quer dizer que estava burra. Ao menos _não completamente_.

Assim que me acalmei um pouco, senti todo o cansaço de minhas horas interrompidas de sono me atingirem. Retirei o fone e, ao constatar que tudo estava silencioso outra vez, dormi.

**xxx  
><strong>

Acordei com o celular tocando. Era Katie.

- _E então, está pronta?_

- Quê? Que horas são?

- _Seis e meia_! – exclamou.

- Fuck! Te ligo depois. – Desliguei e corri pro banho. Dormi demais e perdi a hora.

Não demorou muito até minha mãe bater à porta do meu quarto. Destranquei-a e voltei para o espelho, onde finalizava minha maquiagem.

- Tem alguém esperando você lá em baixo.

- É o Matt! Diz pra ele entrar!

- Ele está na sala. Vocês vão sair? – ela não disfarçava a curiosidade.

- Não, ele trouxe o jantar.

- Hmmm... e quanto ao James?

- O que tem James, mãe?

- Vocês não estão saindo? Não foi por isso que brigaram? Briga de casal?

- _Não_. Quem disse isso?

- Petunia disse.

- Eu não acreditaria nas coisas que Petunia diz a meu respeito se fosse você. Vou descer, mãe. Se você puder, peça para ficarem longe da sala, por favor. Obrigada.

Desci as escadas com pressa, me desculpando pelo atraso antes mesmo de poder vê-lo. Quando finalmente o avistei, percebi que ele estava realmente bonito. Porém, sentado desconfortavelmente ao seu lado, James me encarava. Não havia outra palavra pra lhe descrever além de incredulidade. Era quase como se seus olhos gritassem para mim: "você só pode estar brincando, Evans!".

- Oi, Matt – cumprimentei-o e ele sorriu. Levantou-se e me entregou um pequeno lírio, minha flor preferida. Sorri com o gesto.

- Você está linda – ele disse. Agradeci e retribui o elogio. James ainda parecia duvidar de que aquilo fosse realidade.

- Você nos daria licença? – pedi a James, da forma mais educada que pude, enquanto Matt arrumava nosso jantar na pequena mesa de centro da sala.

Tratá-lo daquela forma não me trazia nenhum tipo de satisfação. Na verdade, era revoltante. Como eu queria que as coisas tivessem funcionado para nós! Como eu queria ter me arrumado para _ele_. Como eu queria que fosse ele a pessoa a me dar flores, arrumar a mesa do jantar e elogiar meus esforços para parecer bonita.

Mas as coisas não funcionaram de acordo com minhas expectativas, e eu não iria mais ficar lamentando aquilo.

Matt estava ocupado com a mesa e não notou quando James e eu nos encaramos longamente. Em seu rosto não havia raiva, como eu supus, mas sim uma expressão de desapontamento que, mais uma vez, quebrou meu coração.

Esperei até ele deixar a sala para enxugar discretamente uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em cair.

- E então, que filme você escolheu?

- Atividade Paranormal – respondi, lembrando que precisava pegar o DVD nas coisas de Petunia. Escolhera um filme de terror porque não queria criar nenhum clima romântico. Estava fazendo aquilo para seguir o plano maluco das minhas amigas, e eu não perderia isso de vista.

Matt e eu sempre fomos bons amigos. Distanciamo-nos um pouco desde que descobri que ele tinha uma queda por mim, já que eu tinha lá meus treze anos e não soube lidar com a situação, mas ainda conversávamos bastante nas aulas de Literatura, então a atmosfera tensa que a presença de James criara logo fora substituída por um clima agradável.

Falamos sobre todos os assuntos possíveis – exceto faculdades – enquanto comíamos nossas lasanhas individuais, bebíamos Coca e ouvíamos a Playlist do iPod dele.

- Você conhece _Kings Of Leon_? – perguntou, quando cantei uma frase da música que estava tocando.

- Não realmente. Gosto das mais famosas, mas não sou, de todo, fã.

- Entendo – ele continuou. – Fui a um show incrível deles mês passado. Quando _Sex On Fire _começou a tocar, todo mundo virou de costas pro palco. Foi _genial_.

- Por quê? – perguntei, interessada.

- Os fãs mais antigos concordam, e eu me incluo nisso, que eles se venderam com esta música. Clipes para a MTV? Fala sério, não era do feitio deles. Foi uma forma de protesto.

- Legal! – exclamei – E o que a banda fez quando vocês simplesmente viraram de costas?

- Eles pararam de tocar... e saíram do palco. Mas depois voltaram, e continuaram com o show. Foi bem emocionante. Sabe quem está cantando essa música de agora?

- Quem?

- _Muse_. Outra banda que eu amo e que se vendeu por pouco. Essa é a história da minha vida – disse, em tom dramático, me fazendo rir.

- Pra quem eles se venderam? Ah... espera! Trilha sonora de Twilight, certo?

- Exatamente – comentou, revoltado. – É tão injusto que bandas boas sejam desperdiçadas com esses vampiros que brilham no sol!

- Hey, não fale mal deles!

- Você não...? Ai, Deus. O mundo está perdido! Até _você_ gosta disso?

- Confesso que já li todos os livros e vi todos os filmes... mas não sou fã de carteirinha.

- Não ama, mas também não odeia. – Matt concluiu – Bem, isso é um erro. Sério, você deveria odiar. O nível de atuação dos personagens principais é frustrante...

Não me incomodei durante seu discurso sobre os defeitos da saga. Na verdade, achei graça. Era praticamente a reação que todos os garotos tinham quando descobriam que eu nutria uma pequena queda por vampiros brilhantes.

- Não é tão ruim assim. Preste atenção... se não fosse por eles, eu não cantaria com você agora a letra de _Supermassive Black Hole_ – eu disse, enquanto colocava a dita cuja.

- Grande consolo – ironizou, mas cantou comigo mesmo assim. Eu ria mais do que cantava, já que ele parecia realmente revoltado com o fato de que aquela era a única música de _Muse_ que eu conhecia.

- Amanhã vou te mandar todas as músicas deles – afirmou, quando a música mudou e _Queen _começou a tocar. – E você vai comigo no próximo show deles que tiver.

- Tudo bem – concordei, animada.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, subi para procurar o filme. Petunia anunciou que o havia emprestado para James, e que não podia pegar de volta naquele momento, pois estava atrasada para seu encontro.

Se o encontro era com o namorado ou com o amante, só Deus sabe...

Bati à porta do quarto de James com o coração palpitando. Ele pediu que eu entrasse.

- Sim? – perguntou, encarando-me com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tentei não perder o foco, mas ficou muito, muito difícil mesmo, já que ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

Foi impossível deixar de notar que ele usava apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura. E que estava todo molhado. Era meio fascinante observar as gotas que escorriam de seu pescoço por seu tórax perfeito, até sumirem na maldita toalha que _atrapalhava_ tudo.

- Lily? – tentou outra vez. Havia humor em sua voz, e eu desviei o olhar de sua _toalha_, corando.

- Você está com o DVD de Atividade Paranormal? Petunia disse que sim.

- Está aqui em algum lugar... deixe-me procurar. Por que vocês vão assistir a isso? Eu teria te levado para ver algo muito mais romântico em um primeiro encontro – comentou em tom casual, me fazendo corar outra vez.

- _Avatar_ não é romântico.

- Aquilo _não foi_ um encontro. Mais se você quiser, nós podemos...

- Tchau, James – interrompi-o, puxando o DVD de sua mão e me virando em direção à porta. Fui obrigada a voltar quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Você vai me fazer um favor – disse, e sua voz já não trazia humor algum. Ele não podia estar falando mais sério. – Vai assistir a esse filme ruim e se despedir daquele palhaço, e então vai bater à porta do meu quarto e nós vamos terminar de conversar. Sem gritos, como gente civilizada, ok?

Concordei com a cabeça. Aparentemente, havia perdido a capacidade de falar. Ele então, inexplicavelmente, abriu um sorriso lindo e beijou minha testa.

- Bom filme – desejou, e caminhou tranquilamente até seu closet.

Não consegui me concentrar na porcaria do filme. Era mesmo ruim, como James havia ressaltado. Entediante.

No momento em que terminou, agradeci Matt por tudo e praticamente o expulsei de casa, antes que ele tivesse a ideia de me beijar. Limpei a sala o mais rápido que pude, e corri escada acima. Estava realmente ansiosa pra falar com James. Só agora percebia o quanto.

Assim que bati à porta de seu quarto, ele abriu. Sorriu pra mim, confiante, e então me entregou um pedaço de papel.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, insegura.

- Leia.

Fiz menção de abri-la.

- Não aqui. Vá para seu quarto, leia, pense... e então você me responde, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Dirigi-me até meu quarto, deitei em minha cama e abri o papel, desesperadamente.

"_Lils,_

_você me impressionou todas as vezes em que nos esbarramos na escola. Não sei se foi sua beleza, ou seu sorriso. Talvez tenha sido o jeito como você sempre ficava quando estávamos próximos. Meio fora de órbita, falando sem parar (o que é associado ao seu nervosismo, como agora eu sei). Eu sempre fazia papel de bobo ao me apresentar outra vez. Achava que uma garota tão bonita e inteligente quanto você, no mínimo, não se lembraria de um bobão como eu. Ou que tivesse um namorado. Eu estava errado._

_Se eu soubesse quão errado eu estava em relação a você..._

_Porque eu estava meio solitário e cansado de ficar sozinho eu fiz um julgamento errado e pedi Chelsea em namoro. Eu esperava encontrar nela tudo o que imaginei em uma garota ideal: beleza, inteligência, senso de humor, bondade, fidelidade, humanidade. Tudo o que hoje vejo somente em você. Não preciso dizer que meu relacionamento foi um desastre desde o primeiro dia – e não tinha como ser diferente, sendo com quem era. Ah, se ao menos eu tivesse como saber que você entraria na minha vida de paraquedas apenas duas semanas depois, teria sido paciente, teria feito as coisas direito, teria sido o cara que você merece..._

_Lily Evans, você entrou na minha vida tão intensamente que __eu__ fiquei fora de órbita com sua presença. Em um instante você era só mais uma garota linda da minha escola, que eu conhecia desde criança, mas alguém com quem eu nunca havia interagido antes. E de repente você estava em todo lugar: brigando com Chelsea em shoppings centers e festas de Halloween; você estava na minha aula de cálculo, na boate que frequento em Piccadilly, no Taco Bell com meus amigos, na minha mente o tempo todo... e até na minha casa!_

_Tínhamos como saber o que a vida nos reservava? Se nós pudéssemos saber que nossos pais namoraram por três anos durante a faculdade e que se reencontrariam tantos anos mais tarde e se apaixonariam outra vez tão rapidamente que sentiriam a necessidade de se casarem sem nem ao menos nos consultar antes..._

_Será que se soubéssemos, tentaríamos impedi-los? Será que hoje não estaríamos aqui, morando sob o mesmo teto, dividindo as mesmas batalhas todos os dias, brigando feito irmãos, precisando um do outro feito melhores amigos e nos desejando feito um casal de adolescentes com muitos hormônios? Risos._

_Com ou sem consulta prévia, logo nos tornamos uma família. A partir daí não demorou para que eu descobrisse a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Em você, encontrei todas as características que prezo em uma mulher, só que havia um detalhe: você, Lily Evans, revelou-se ainda mais linda do que pude imaginar, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. A convivência com você se tornou um dos melhores – e mais simples – aspectos da minha vida. Aprender sobre você, sobre seus medos, paixões, costumes, manias, etc, foi mais prazeroso do que eu supus. _

_Eu me peguei, várias vezes, entediado com a companhia da minha então namorada, e imaginando o que você estaria fazendo, com quem você estaria, o que/em quem você estaria pensando. Será que você também estava pensando em mim como eu estava pensando em você? Será que eu era o único que fazia duas visitas noturnas a cozinha na esperança de esbarrar em você no meio da noite? Eu era o único que estava fantasiando sobre como seriam seus beijos quentes em uma tarde fria de inverno?_

_Demorei a admitir para mim mesmo que estava apaixonado por você. Não parecia justo, considerando que eu estava em um relacionamento com outra pessoa. Mas o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece – não é esse o ditado? Ao menos foi o que li no seu tumblr enquanto stalkeava você. Haha._

_Foi mais ou menos quando finalmente consegui admitir meus sentimentos que Sirius me disse que desconfiava que __você __também estava apaixonada por mim. _

_Fiquei sem saber o que pensar. Pensei em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Explorei a possibilidade. Será que nossos pais aprovariam ou rejeitariam a ideia? Expulsariam-nos de casa ou fariam festa? E você? Será que descartaria a ideia de ser minha namorada porque não perdoaria meu namoro com sua inimiga de infância? Mil ideias passaram pela minha cabeça, e a maioria me assustou. No fim das contas, eu teria que mudar bastante se quisesse ser seu namorado, Lils, porque essa é uma responsabilidade maior do que jamais assumi. _

_Você merece o melhor. Merece alguém apaixonado, devoto e fiel. Alguém que te trate do jeito que você merece ser tratada, com todo carinho e respeito do mundo. Não um moleque como eu (era). Não alguém acostumado a namoros relâmpagos porque simplesmente nunca se importou o suficiente para lutar por um relacionamento. Eu estava acostumado a desistir no primeiro obstáculo que surgia e trocar de namorada em uma frequência alta – e daí vem minha "má fama" na escola. Mas não dessa vez, não com você.  
>Fiquei, então, dividido. Uma parte de mim desejava, desesperadamente, me tornar o homem que você chamaria de seu. A outra parte, no entanto, duvidava da habilidade de ser a pessoa que você merece e se conformava com o caminho fácil, ou seja, deixar tudo da forma que estava. <em>

_Por inúmeras vezes quase cedi à tentação e te contei o conflito interno que estava vivendo, mas tive medo de imediatamente fracassar e te magoar. Infelizmente, não percebi que essa omissão acabou fazendo você sofrer – e por isso peço desculpas. Nunca foi minha intenção te fazer chorar. Nunca quis que você se sentisse "a outra" ou que pensasse que estava com medo de trocar Chelsea por você. Meu medo sempre foi de não conseguir sair de um "relacionamento de brincadeira" e entrar em um sério de verdade, com alguém por quem estou verdadeiramente apaixonado, alguém por cujos sentimentos eu realmente, pela primeira vez na vida, me importo. Isso faz sentido pra você? Soa confuso até pra mim!_

_Hoje vejo que se eu tivesse ouvido minha parte racional e tivesse mais confiança em mim, talvez estivéssemos juntos desde o Natal. Também sei que não fui homem o suficiente e algumas vezes deixei Chelsea me manipular com chantagens emocionais, mas não colocarei a culpa em outra pessoa. A culpa por tudo o que você passou nesses últimos meses é exclusivamente minha.  
>E é por isso que estou aqui, tentando escrever tudo o que não consigo dizer quando seus olhos feios estão em mim, antes do seu jantar terminar, e torcendo para que tenha sido um fracasso (rs) e que você tenha pensado em mim durante todo seu encontro.<em>

_Pra finalizar, acho que estou tentando dizer que o único motivo que me levou a agir assim foi o amor.  
>A verdade é que eu te amo, Lily Evans. Sempre amei. E apesar de saber que não tenho direito de te pedir nada, espero sinceramente que um dia você possa me desculpar por tudo. E, quando esse dia chegar, você sabe onde me encontrar.<em>

Assim que terminei de ler a carta, respirei fundo para me acalmar. Meu coração batia desesperadamente, e meus olhos estavam marejados. Minha cabeça rodava, e era difícil pensar em uma coisa só.

Ele me magoara tanto nos últimos meses...

_Ele também sofria enquanto travava uma batalha interna..._

Ele não fizera nada em relação à Chelsea, mesmo sabendo dos meus sentimentos...

_Mas ele estava com Chelsea desejando estar com a pessoa certa. Ele estava pensando em mim..._

Eu já havia decidido esquecê-lo e seguir em frente...

_É minha chance de viver um grande romance com a pessoa que amo..._

Eu não precisava decidir agora...

_...mas ele fora tão romântico e sincero na carta!_

Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, corri em direção a seu quarto. Ele levantou-se de um salto quando me viu, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada. Ainda correndo, atirei-me em seus braços, beijando-o da forma mais doce e apaixonada que consegui.

- Eu também te amo – confessei, entre beijos.

James me segurava como nunca fizera antes, sem receio algum, completamente entregue e totalmente feliz. Eu também me sentia assim, leve. Talvez aquele fosse meu final feliz, meu merecido final feliz, depois de tanta luta. Minha Via Crucis valera a pena, afinal. Não existia recompensa melhor.

Algum tempo depois ele subitamente me soltou. Olhei pra ele confusa, enquanto ele retirava do bolso um pedaço de papel.

- Esqueci de te entregar o final da carta.

- Sério? – perguntei, abrindo o papelzinho que ele depositara na minha mão. Sorri ao reconhecer sua letra.

"_P.S: quer ser minha namorada?_

_James"_

**N/A:** oooooooooooooooooooi gente! Sim, estou VIVA! Caramba... quanto tempo! Então.. eu realmente não estava com cabeça pra fanfic e não planejava atualizar por esses dias. Na verdade, o plano era esperar por férias - o que eu não tive em Julho - escrever até o fim e postar todos os últimos capítulos juntos pra compensar essa demora, mas comecei a receber e-mails sobre comentários raivosos, então desisti da ideia e acabei atualizando a fanfic com tudo o que eu tinha pra oferecer pra vocês! Rs. Estou com um pouco de pressa porque estou em semana de provas. Estava tentando elaborar um resumo de Direito Administrativo II quando meu iTunes me presenteou com uma música da Taylor Swift que é título de uma outra fanfic que comecei a escrever há séculos (e que um dia ainda finalizo e posto aqui, espero hahaha), quando lembrei das fanfics e de que prometi à leitora que me ameaçou de morte ontem que atualizaria Just Luck hoje, e é por isso que aqui estou! Estou muito feliz por estar de volta e espero realmente que consiga logo escrever os próximos três capítulos, que devem ser os últimos, e deixar feliz todo mundo que eu tenha chateado com minha demora. Não tá fácil conciliar oito disciplinas na universidade, estágio todos os dias, provas toda semana, aulas de francês, namorado e ter vida social, mas eu me viro.. ou tento.. hahaha. Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado do que leu e mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora! Queria poder responder os comentários que recebi no último capítulo, li cada um com um sorriso no rosto e carinho no coração, mas realmente tenho que voltar pra chatice do Direito Administrativo porque essa prova vai tirar meu corinho e eu realmente não quero ter que pegar prova final e ter que estudar janeiro inteiro! Ufa. Então é isso: muito obrigada por tudo e na próxima ameaça de morte eu volto (brincadeirinha, hihih). Beijos, fiquem com Deus, e até o 14º!

Elisa


End file.
